JUST GIVE ME A REASON
by Joan Cherry
Summary: Destino: Encadenamiento de los sucesos considerado como necesario y fatal. Existe el destino, la fatalidad y el azar; lo imprevisible y, por otro lado, lo que ya está determinado. Damon y Elena comparten un estilo de vida en comun. ¿Sera su vida parte del destino o es un juego de nunca acabar?
1. Chapter 1

**JUST GIVE ME A REASON**

**Historia original, los personajes pertenecen a L.J. smith y a la serie.**

**Capitulo 1**

**barreras**

Elena conducía su Maserati negro como si la carretera y el mundo fuera suyo, se consideraba una mujer independiente desde que tenia la edad suficiente para tomar decisiones sin que le importara el que dirán. Sin reglas, sin limites, asi se sentia al conducir en ese fantástico auto regalo de su décimo octavo cumpleaños. Elena Katherine Gilbert, hija de Grayson Gilbert el prestigioso gobernador de la ciudad de Nueva York y de la mundialmente diseñadora Miranda Sommers era una preciosa chica, adinerada y probablemente una de las mas malcriadas de lado Este de la ciudad según su hermano mayor Jeremy, tenia todo lo que una chica pudiera desear y lo que no tambien, en especial problemas.

Elena acelero cuando se encontró cerca del terreno de los Salvatore, su mejor amigo Damon era un chico problema, mujeriego y totalmente encantador. Sus ojos azul cielo brillaban y eran perfectos para desarmar a cualquier chica, excepto a Elena quien lo conocía mejor que a su colección de zapatos.

- Damon! - grito Elena al entrar a la mansión Salvatore - Damon! - la casona llena de lujos hacia sonar la ansiosa voz de Elena en cada rincón. Subió las escaleras totalmente restauradas del siglo XIX hasta cruzar el pasillo que daba a el cuarto de su amigo - Damon Salvatore - sonrio socarrona al verlo solo vestido con unos pantalones de pijama de seda azul, su pecho totalmente descubierto, su cabello color negro desordenado y esos ojos azul cielo con ese brillo que lo caracterizaba - ¿interrumpo?

- de hecho mi querida Katerina, si - paso sus largos dedos por el largo de su barbilla tambien con una sonrisa.

- siento ser la culpable de interrumpir que contraigas una nueva enfermedad - dicho esto empujo la pesada puerta de madera y la chica que se encontraba recogiendo su ropa abrio los ojos sorprendida - ¿Tailandia? Estas probando nuevas fronteras, bien por ti Damon. - la chica paso de largo a ambos chicos que la miraban sonriendo.

- gusto en conocerte Amber o era ¿Anna?

- ¿importa? ¿la llamaras acaso? - pregunto Elena llena de sarcasmo.

- y a todo esto ¿Cuál es el alboroto?

- ¿me invitas una copa Damon?

- no quiero ser el culpable de que pierdas el cuarto de hígado que te queda

- eres un imbecil - gruño Elena - vistete, tenemos que hablar

Elena bajo hasta la sala y se sentó en uno de los sillones frente a la chimenea con sus brazos sobre su regazo como cuando esperas a que tu madre te cuestione por algo. Quince minutos despues apareció Damon, esta vez vestido con unos jeans y una camiseta blanca muy casual.

- Podrias haberte demorado mas, digo nada me da mas placer que esperarte

- tu sarcasmo es como un dulce manjar, ¿sabias?

- no hace falta el comentario.

- estas estresada ¿Qué ocurre mi pequeño angel de amor? - solto con una carcajada mientras se dejaba caer en otro sofa lejos de Elena. - ¿no aparecio tu proveedor hoy?

- ¿acaso soy una de las perras con las que te acuestas? - Elena no era una persona facil pero Damon sabia controlarla o por lo menos su trato lo indicaba de esa forma.

- Elena me aburres ¿Qué haces en mi casa interrumpiendo mis ejercicios?

- cerdo!

- ¿Qué quieres Elena?

- Klaus esta en la ciudad - solto con su mirada envenenada.

- bien por él ¿visita?

- te va a visitar a ti, le debes cincuenta mil dólares por si no te acuerdas.

- ese caso esta cerrado.

- no cuando le debes dinero a Klaus, además superalo Damon. Agradece que se llevo a la perra de Hayley y que definitivamente pudimos darnos cuenta de lo facil que era.

- era mi prometida! - grito Damon exaltado

- pobre Damon con el corazon roto - Elena usaba su condescendencia para exasperar a Damon, sobretodo cuando la utilizaba con total alevosía para poner el dedo en la llaga.

- no juegues conmigo Elena - su mandibula estaba tensa y sus humor crispado - no te atrevas a jugar conmigo.

- ay! Por favor Damon, no estoy aquí para jugar a "Hannah Montana". -sacudio sus manos con indiferencia - Pagale a Klaus, no quiero que se la pase acosandome mientras tu lo evades.

- ¿Qué va a hacer, golpearme hasta que le pague?. Mi seguridad no lo dejaria acercarse un metro si asi lo ordeno.

- no seas nena y pagale - Elena se puso de pie y camino hasta quedar detrás de Damon - si no lo haces, un bonito rumor sobre Damon Salvatore y su ETS empezara a rondar el mundo - susurro cerca de su oido - creeme no te estoy amenazando.

- no hagas estupideces, Elena - contesto tomandola del brazo con furia.

- lo mismo para ti, dulzura - beso su mejilla y se solto de su agarre - te hablo mañana Damon - salio de la casa con el corazon disparado por la adrenalina. Ella sabia muy bien quien era Klaus pero sabia mucho mejor quien era Damon y eso la ponia alerta. Si no supiera que eran amigos desde hacia muchos años no dudaria en que al despertar al dia siguiente estaria en un escándalo mas grande que el de Bill Clinton y Monica lewinsky.

Condujo de nuevo al penthouse de su familia con el corazon aun latiendole como si acabara de correr una maraton.

- ¿Dónde estabas? - cuestiono su madre apenas la vio entrar.

- Madre! Regresaste ¿Cómo estuvo Paris?

- lo mismo de siempre - contesto con sequedad. Elena y Miranda eran complejas, un dia se amaban con todo el alma y al siguiente peleaban como enemigas a muerte.- aun no me contestas Elena

- visitando a Damon - Su relacion no era nada facil y mucho menos cuando se trataba de su mejor amigo, Miranda consideraba a Damon un enemigo publico, un riesgo para la integridad moral de cualquier chica y un gigoló sin remedio ni respeto por nadie.

- deberias frecuentar otras personas Elena. Sabes que Damon es… complicado - comento con un toque de indiferencia.

- ¿complicado? - Elena rio con fuerza al oir la ejecucion de palabras que habia tenido que pensar su madre para llegar a esa conclusion.

- Mamá para ti Damon es todo menos complicado. Aunque esa estuvo buena, ¿Cómo fue que lo llamaste la ultima vez? - Elena entrecerro los ojos mientras su madre esperaba su respuesta mirandola con esas inmensos ojos oscuros. - ¿degenerado?

- no, dije descerebrado

- brillante! - rio con mas fuerza, al final respiro hondo y puso sus manos en la cintura. - en fin, no dejare de ver a Damon porque tu piensas que es un maniático y un ninfomano.

- simplemente mantén tus distancias Elena.

-¿Dónde esta papá?

- reunión de trabajo - Elena suspiro hondo echando su cabeza hacia atrás.

- me voy a la cama. Mantén tus distancias madre - hablo fuerte mientras caminaba a su cuarto. Elena hablaba por todo en general, su relación con Damon, su vida privada y en especial la relación con su padre.

Elena amaba a su papá, ciertamente para ella era una de las personas mas importantes, lo respetaba y lo consideraba respetable. Muchas veces estando pequeña escucho las discusiones de sus padres, su hermano Jeremy siempre estuvo del lado de su madre pero sin importar que escuchara, Elena apoyaba a su padre.

Para ella su madre era una persona fría y egoísta, siempre viajando y ocupándose de sus asuntos aunque por otro lado la respetaba por ser la mujer independiente que era.

Su papá el senador Gilbert tenia una larga lista de cualidades que le mostraba a sus simpatizantes pero no a su familia a excepción de Elena. Ella se habia refugiado en el poco tiempo que Grayson le daba para amarlo y respetar sus decisión aun si estas incluian cosas que ella consideraba poco respetables.

Y un cuarto de su respeto lo tenia su hermano Jeremy, el menor de los Gilbert gozaba de todo lo que podia desear un chico de diez y seis años. Era atletico, inteligente y las chicas le caian como moscas. Jeremy no era pretensioso pero si muy orgulloso y de pronto cuando vio la vida de su hermana decidio ponerse de parte de todo y todos la que la acusaran o señalaran. Y esto era el detonante de muchas discusiones entre hermanos.

En medio de aquel torbellino de personalidades estaba Damon, su constate amigo y confidente. Considerado por muchos como una paria, Elena lo consideraba una de las personas mas sinceras del mundo. Damon no temia decir verdades en la cara y le importaba poco el que diran. Damon era su unico ancla y al final del dia sabia que era con el unico que contaba.

El incesante ruido del teléfono la desperto, miro el reloj de mesa y maldijo en voz alta. Tomo el teléfono y vio el nombre de Damon brillando como las Vegas y quiso matarlo.

- ¿te desperte? - dijo cuando Elena contesto el teléfono

- claro que no, estaba esperando tu llamada a las cinco de la mañana. Damon estas loco! - alzo la voz una octava y escucho que Damon reia - ¿Qué quieres Salvatore?

- ¿adivina quien llego hace unas horas y de sorpresa?

- son las cinco de la mañana, Damon. ¿Crees que estoy de humor para adivinar? - contesto entredientes. Damon rio de nuevo

- debo anotar en mi lista esto de ti que te sale tan natural

- ¿Quién es, Damon? - gruño Elena

- ¿en serio no quieres adivinar? - siguió regodeadoze con el mal humor de Elena

- Damon!

- ok, ok. Stefan Salvatore

- ¿tanta payasada por el ñoño de tu hermano?

- siempre me parecio divertido que estuviera detrás de ti por años como un perro y tu solo le dabas migajas de tu cariño. - se carcajeo Damon

- si, si, pobre Stefan. - Elena rodó los ojos.

- y lo mejor de todo - continuo riendo con fuerza - es que le hiciste el favor de acostarte con él y despues gritarle en la cara que era un acosador cuando quiso hacerte sentir especial en aquel baile de primavera. Eres una bruja.

- llamaste para reclamarme o para que de nuevo tenga pesadillas por aquel favor que te hice con Stefan.

- espera, espera… - rio un poco mas y luego respiro aliviado soltando un suspiro - listo, la cuestion es que mi querido hermano ahora tambien llamado Stefan "mejor amigo por siempre de Klaus" Salvatore es la clave de todo mi predicamento. - aquello llamo la atención de Elena quien se olvido de todo lo anterior incluyendo la hora y se incorporo en la cama interesada.

- ¿Cómo es que tu hermano conoce a Klaus? Y lo mas importante ¿Cómo es que se volvieron amigos?

- Al parecer mi querido hermano estuvo de amores con la hermana menor de Klaus, Rebekah. Ella no es una chica facil como TU comprenderas - rio de nuevo al señalar lo obvio, Elena suspiro con frustración - la cosa es que Rebekah estaba obsesionada con Stefan y este consiguió que ella se alejara de algunas "malas relaciones" con unos enemigos de Klaus y bueno es un hombre muy agradecido.

- interesante! - exclamo Elena - ¿esto en que nos ayudara?

- la deuda Katerina

- deja de llamarme asi, sabes que odio que lo hagas.

- eres tan insulsa a veces - exclamo Damon con poca cordialidad.

- y tu tan imbecil pero en tu caso seria todo el tiempo. - cotraataco Elena con furia.

- basta ya! Estamos en un punto.

- aja! la deuda tuya con Klaus. Oh! Ya entiendo, ¿esperas que tu dulce e incauto hermano abogue por ti ante el idiota de Klaus?

- No!

- ¿entonces que Damon?, tengo sueño y esto de darle vuelta a las cosas me estan cansando.

- Stefan la pagara

- ¿Cómo haras que él lo haga?

- no hare nada, él lo hara solo o mas bien lo haremos.

- ¿haremos?

- siente un poco de simpatia por ti aun teniendo claro el hecho de que lo trataste peor que nada y lo humillaste. Utilizaremos eso para que pague la deuda. Yo me quedo con mi dinero, a ti te halagan un poco cosa que no te cae mal, Stefan se siente realizado como hombre y todos ganamos.

- dudo que eso pase

- ¿estas conmigo? - continuo sin prestarle atención al comentario de Elena

- siempre y lo sabes. Aunque tus planes apesten.

- ya ves. Eres la chica que todo ñoño se merece - dijo burlon - en serio Elena, eres genial nena

- ¿ya puedo seguir durmiendo?

- ok, sueña conmigo - y con esto colgo.

La historia entre Elena y Stefan era muy simple y al mismo tiempo complicada. Stefan era el hermano menor de Damon y desde siempre habia estado enamorado de Elena, la parte mala era que él siempre se habia inclinado por alimentar su intelecto y evadia cualquier contacto femenino, sus padres confiaban en él para hacer lo que su hermano no hacia, honrar a la familia; pero cuando Stefan se fijo en Elena no sabia en que se metia, lo unico que conseguia recordar de todo eso era que ella era una "perra condescendiente" como cariñosamente la llamaba Damon.

Asi que cuando un dia sin mas Elena se dejo alagar por Stefan este fue el hombre mas feliz. Le llevaba flores, hacia cds con canciones que hacian recordarla, incluso llego a comprarle una estrella en internet. Elena sonreia y daba las gracias besandolo apasionadamente por unos segundos luego daba la media vuelta y desaparecia entre la multitud.

Por semanas Elena venia insistiendo en llevarlo a la cama pero como iba a ser su primera vez se resistio un poco pero Elena resultaba bastante persuasiva y conseguia lo que deseaba cuando lo deseaba, sin mas preambulos y sin romanticismos le quito la virginidad antes del baile de primavera, despues de aquello Elena viajo un fin de semana a Praga y a su regreso no tuvo escrupulos en denigrarlo y rechazarlo delante de todo el colegio. Damon se divirtió, Elena lo ignoro por completo y Stefan dolido y humillado dejo el colegio y viajo a internarse en Suiza.

En suiza Stefan habia encontrado la fuerza que no tenia en Nueva York, esa misma que usaria para encontrar respuestas a lo que habia ocurrido años atrás, cada que pasaban los años se dio cuenta de que habia sido usado por una chica inescrupulosa como Elena, estaba dispuesta a enfrentarla y exigirle una explicacion. Lo que Stefan aun no habia aprendido era que Elena se armaba de mañas y secretos que escondia bajo una fachada de perfeccion, actitud conocida solo por Damon.

**Este es el primer cap de mi, espero que les guste. Actualizare una vez por semana… sorry por algun error no manejo ninguna Beta ni nada. Reviews por fa!**


	2. Chapter 2

**CAPITULO 2**

**EN EL AMOR Y LA GUERRA…**

**La historia es original, los personajes pertenecen a L. y a CW**

Elena bajo las escaleras cuando no pudo dormir mas, con un poco de mal humor y sin ganas de enfrentarse a nadie. Tomo asiento en su lugar en la mesa para disfrutar de su desayuno.

- Buenos dias princesa! - Saludo su papá sin dejar de mirar su celular

- Buenos dias papi! - respondio con una sonrisa.

- que madrugadora - se sento en la mesa y tomo el periodico - no esperaba verte hoy - Grayson era una persona que no estaba muy al tanto de la vida de su familia, sin embargo, la relacion con Elena era diferente. Una chica persuasiva y el centro de atención no era facil evadirla.

- pense en aprovechar el dia ¿quieres que almorcemos hoy?

- lo siento cariño, debo estar en un par de reuniones hoy y me tomara todo el dia - Elena suspiro - pero tal vez puedas ir con tu madre al club, hoy recaudara fondos para alguna de sus organizaciones y le vendria bien un poco de relaciones publicas.

- ¿relaciones publicas? ¿Elena? - interrumpió Jeremy con algo de sarcasmo en su comentario - Elena lo unico que conseguiria seria escandalizar y llenarse de champagne mientras observa a quien se va a llevar a la cama. - termino de decir Jeremy con una sonrisa socarrona

- ¿Por qué no te callas y pretendes que no existes?

- no seas infantil Elena.

- y tu no seas envidioso. Al menos fui una hija deseada y no un intento de salvar una relacion como tu.

- suficiente! - Miranda exclamo con tono severo - Grayson alguna vez podrias detener las tonterias de tu hija ¿no crees?

- esta claro que Elena y Jeremy son grandes, si desean ser desdeñosos entre ellos es su problema - contesto solo levantando los ojos un poco para verla mientras los labios de Miranda se fruncian con rabia.

- esa era la respuesta que espera. Ni mas ni menos - Miranda se sento y realizo todos los movimientos para acomodarse a desayunar con rabia.

- Elena te acompañara hoy al club - continuo Grayson ahora sin mirar a nadie solamente a su periodico.

- claro que no! - se opuso Elena - no ire a reunirme con un monton de esposas desesperadas y desocupadas, tengo mejores cosas que hacer.

- ¿Cómo estar metida en la casa de los Salvatore haciendo quien sabe que con Damon? - ataco Miranda.

- es mejor que estar contigo - Elena tenia los ojos brillantes y llenos de ira.

- ya basta! - Grayson tiro el periodico a la mesa haciendo tambalear su taza de café. - no te estoy pidiendo el favor, Elena. Vas a ir con tu madre a ese evento y vas a sonreir, te vas a portar como una Gilbert y por una vez en la vida vas a fingir que amas a tu madre. Damon Salvatore estara a una llamada cuando termines ¿entendiste? - Elena queria hacer una rabieta como cuando era niña y que su papá la dejara hacer lo que ella queria, pero su actitud rebelde no le ayudaba cuando su padre se ponia asi - y tu las acompañaras Jeremy - anoto cuando lo vio reir por lo bajo.

- ¿yo por que? ¿Qué hice?

- lo haras sino quieres que tu auto se quede en el taller hasta que se me de la gana. - se puso de pie y tomo el portafolios que una de las empleadas traia - ah! y Miranda… - se detuvo mientras acomodaba su traje de Armani - deja de ser una pesada y comportate como una madre, es estupido que te pongas a la altura de Elena en una discusión - dicho esto salio de comedor sin decir nada mas.

- llamare a Damon, no pienso ir a tu estupido evento sin alguien que valga la pena - se levanto de la mesa dirigiendose a su cuarto sin prestar atención a su mamá quien gritaba su nombre.

Los eventos sociales era parte de la vida de Elena desde que tenia memoria y fue en uno de esos eventos a la edad de 12 años donde habia conocido a Damon.

Ese dia Elena habia salido de uno de sus berrinches habituales y tambien habia sido la primera vez que su madre la golpeaba por ello, tan solo fue una nalgada pero ella simplemente estaba ofuscada y enojada. Camino hasta el lago y tomo una de sus pulsera de diamantes entre sus dedos, sacandola de su muñeca estaba dispuesta a tirarla al agua.

- ya Tiffany no vale nada en estos dias - se sobresalto al escuchar una voz que venia de los arbustos - sino la quieres podemos negociarla - Elena volteo y ahí estaba él. Un chico de unos increibles ojos azules de traje y con una sonrisa picara.- Soy Damon. - se presento acercandose a Elena.

- Elena. - miro a todos lados y luego de nuevo se enfoco en Damon - ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Eres un ladron o algo asi?

- ¿ladron? - rio casi con histeria - no creo que un ladron use un traje de cinco mil dólares ¿tu si?

- no se que clase de ladron podrias ser - contesto ella encogiendose de hombros - ¿Qué haces aquí?

- lo mismo que tu - se acerco a ella hasta tenerla lo suficientemente cerca para susurrarle - escapar.

En ese momento Elena supo que Damon era igual a ella, un par de chicos que no entendian aquel mundo lleno de joyas, dinero y lujos. A pesar de que Damon era un poco mayor que ella aquella tarde hablaron como si fueran viejos amigos, Elena quien era considerada madura para su edad habia logrado encontrar a su alma gemela a la edad de 12 años. Nadie entendia la extraña dinamica de la relacion de Elena y Damon a excepcion de ellos y con eso era suficiente.

- champagne, mujeres mayores y mucho dinero. Mi clase de diversión - hablo Damon desde atrás a Elena quien se veia completamente absorta.

- luces radiante - dijo Elena al verlo de frente - ¿listo para una nueva infeccion por mononucleosis?

- me extraña que tu no hayas tenido algo peor

- callate Damon! Entonces… ¿Cómo esta mi Salvatore favorito? - dijo con sarcasmo

- Stefan te manda recuerdos.

- ¿Cuál es el plan Damon? Porque sinceramente dudo que funcione

- tu lo haras funcionar, por eso necesito que empieces a gestionar una cita con mi hermanito.

- ¿ahora?

- no Elena, en un año. Obvio que ahora… mañana seria perfecto.

- eres un idiota - Damon sonrie - ¿Por qué mañana?

- Stefan decidio que quiere vivir solo y buscara apartamentos. Entonces creo que casualmente tu estaras por el vecindario, seras una niña buena y amable - Damon pasa sus dedos por el cabello de Elena mientras ella rueda los ojos - al ofrecerte a ayudar.

- ni siquiera lo he hecho y ya me aburri. ¿No puedes conseguirte a otra?

- hazlo Elena… ¿por mi? - sus encantos no surgian efecto en Elena o eso era lo que ella creia. Sus pestañas negras se batian mientras sus ojos azules la miraban como un cachorrito perdido.

- esta bien! - exclamo entre dientes despues de unos segundos - que pesado… pero a la primera tonteria me retiro, ya sabes que no soy muy tolerante.

- hecho! - la tomo de la cintura mientras caminan - ¿Miranda Gilbert esta dando problemas?

- lo usual… mucho drama con olor a Chanel numero 5

- odio ese perfume, deberian sacarlo del mercado - Elena sonrie al oir tal comentario.

- es un alivio que estes aquí, de otra forma estaria dispuesta a tirarme de cabeza al lago.

- y no es que no lo hayas intentado ¿cierto?

- estaba ebria, Damon

- cierto!… algun idiota que te rompio el corazon ¿Cómo se llamaba?

- debes saberlo muy bien ya que lo mandaste a golpear. - Damon se detuvo poniendose frente a ella mientras la tomaba de las manos.

- nadie merece tus lagrimas Elena y si de mi esta el evitarlo, lo hare.

- ¿ahora eres un cursi superheroe? - pregunto Elena sonriendo, Damon la solto y trato de alejarse pero ella lo tomo de nuevo de las manos - lo siento! Se que estaras ahí y no necesitas decirlo - ambos sonrieron.

- vamos por mas licor, en estos casos se necesitan.

Damon y Elena platicaron por un par de horas ante la mirada inquisitiva de su madre quien estaba esperando detener algun espectaculo antes de que se embriagaran y empezaran a incomodar a los invitados. A los ojos de Miranda Sommers su hija era un completo desastre sin arreglo.

- ¿actuaras pronto? - dijo Jeremy a su madre quien se mostraba claramente perturbada

- la gente nos observa. Somos los Gilbert pero tu hermana evidentemente le importa muy poco.

- ¿Por qué permites que Elena haga lo que quiere? Es obvio que te molesta ¿es por papá? - Miranda dejo su copa y miro a Jeremy

- es complicado. Elena para tu padre es importante

- ¿tu no lo eres?

- es diferente - continuo Miranda ahora observando a Elena reir y beber champagne de un solo sorbo - Elena es…

- por Dios! - exclamo Jeremy y de inmediato se le dibujo una sonrisa en el rostro - no es una Gilbert, quiero decir no como yo.

- Jeremy! - susurro y lo tomo del brazo arrastrandolo lejos de la multitud - son cosas privadas hijo, cosas de familia.

- cosas que me vas a contar ahora mismo, yo creo que no te has dado cuenta que soy la unica persona en esta familia que esta de tu lado. - Miranda suspiro resignada, sabia que Jeremy tenia la razon. Él esperaba con curiosidad.

- Elena es una Gilbert - hablo bajo - pero no es una Sommers - Jeremy a pesar de que sabia que algo asi pasaba no dejo de sorprenderse ante la confesion.

- ¿no es tu hija pero si de papá?

- asi es, Elena es hija de Isobel - Jeremy la miro con duda - Isobel era una pasante en el despacho de tu abuelo, tu padre la conocio y tuvieron un amorio, mucho despues de que Grayson y yo consiguieramos estabilizar nuestro matrimonio aparecio Elena, tu tenias dos años y ahí estaba esa niñita de tres años en nuestro living, temerosa y angustiada simplemente deje a un lado mi orgullo y acepte a la hija de Grayson.

- Elena es grosera, cruel y manipuladora. Aun asi como es contigo sigues tratando de llevarte bien con ella ¿Cómo es que no has hecho nada? - expreso Jeremy con rabia

- La familia es lo primero, Jeremy. Mi deber es mantenerla unida a este vinculo.

- estan pasando por encima de ti. Criaste a la hija de la amante de papá y aun asi…

- Y aun asi es mi hija - interrumpió Miranda - Elena sabe que algo falta en su vida y he tratado siempre de darle todo el amor que su madre biologica le nego.

- ella no lo quiere, mamá - continuo Jeremy dolido al saber la situación de su madre - Elena no quiere a nadie, bueno a excepción de Salvatore. No le importa nada, ni nadie.

- La situación es como es y no cambiare de parecer referente a esto… debo pedirte tu discreción Jeremy… ¿por mi? - dijo al ver la duda cubierta de enojo de su hijo. - Es importante que esto quede en secreto, algun dia Elena sabra la verdad pero ahora solo empeorara su actitud.

- ¿empeorar? - Miranda miro a su hijo suplicando su discrecion, él suspiro resignado. - esta bien - Jeremy amaba a su madre y sabia que Elena no agradeceria el sacrificio de Miranda simplemente la haria sentir peor.

Miranda nunca habia conocido a Isobel, en ese tiempo llevaba un año de casada con Grayson y las cosas no funcionaban muy bien. Él habia encontrado en ella lo que faltaba en casa, total y completa devocion. Pero cuando Miranda supo de los amorios de su esposo dedico cuerpo y alma en recuperarlo, asi fue que Grayson hizo que despidieran a Isobel alejandola de su vida. Tres años despues y con una carta ella le entregaba a su hija Elena para que se congraciara y cumpliera como padre. Desde ese dia no habian sabido nada de ella a pesar de que fue buscada por varios años. Elena desde pequeña siempre le habia encantado esconderse o huir, esa conducta Miranda pensaba que la habia heredado de su madre.

- ¿Dónde esta Elena? - pregunto a su hijo cuando de nuevo entraron al salon - disculpe - se acerco a un mesero - ¿ha visto a una chica que conversaba con un joven de ojos azules?

- oh si! Se fue ¿usted es Miranda? - ella asintio despacio - dijo que ya cumplio por hoy y que se quedara con su amigo.

- gracias!

- que ligera! - solto Jeremy enfuruñado - ya me parecia que esa actitud de andar de facil no venia de ti asi que supongo que es heredado.

- ahora toda la culpa la tiene Damon. Es mi forma de permanecer cuerda para enfrentar a Elena y sus desplantes. - Jeremy se encogio de hombros y continuo al lado de su mamá mientras hablaba con los invitados hasta terminar la tarde.

Damon y Elena habian salido del evento rumbo a una fiesta clandestina de los hijos malcriados de Nueva York o como solia llamarlo Damon "los innombrables". una mezcla extraña de los hijos de los mas importantes y reconocidos magnates de la ciudad reunidos para apostar, beber y drogarse sin restricciones.

- Damon! Elena! - grito Timothy Roberts el hijo de un senador, camino hasta ellos abalanzandose en un abrazo para los dos - ¿pense que ya no venian?

- tuvimos que hacer una parada antes

- bueno chicos, mantenganse cerca y alerta que la noche es joven

Ambos sonrieron y Timothy se alejo dejandolos solos.

- vamos por algo de tomar - dijo Elena ubicandose en una mesa cerca del bar.

Los tragos iban y venian. Whiskey, Champagne, tequila, cócteles y demas uno tras de otro acompañado de alguna droga alucinogena que hacian a Elena mas suelta y a Damon mas amoroso.

No era extraño de que despues de una noche asi Damon y Elena terminaran besandose y acariciandose por esa razon algunos asumian que ellos eran pareja. Solo un par de veces habian llegado a la cama de hecho una de esas veces resulto ser la primera vez de Elena. Sin embargo, ellos optaron por ser amigos alegando que asi se llevaban mejor de lo contrario se matarian con el ego del otro.

Muchas noches Elena las pasaba en casa de Damon y mas cuando no queria escuchar sermones de su madre por su estado alcoholizado. Esta noche no era la excepcion.

- amo esta bañera, espero no pescar una enfermedad - Damon solto una carcajada mientras se cambiaba y Elena se habia metido a la bañera de Damon a relajarse un rato.

- nadie te dijo que te metieras ahí, Elena.

- claro, eres todo un caballero.

- no necesito serlo contigo.

- claro que si, soy una dama - Elena sonrio - bueno, casi…

- eh oye, hace dias queria preguntarte sobre alguien - Damon se acerco a la bañera y se sento en el borde

- ¿sobre alguien? - Elena sintio curiosidad al escucharlo, casi nunca Damon era serio al preguntarle algo.

- ¿conoces a Caroline Forbes?

- si, tenemos tutores en comun y de hecho es una perra - Damon sonrio de medio lado

- ¿acaso tu no lo eres?

- muy gracioso - Elena rodó los ojos con desagrado - Caroline Forbes mantiene una imagen impecable pero en el fondo ella y Bonnie Bennett son unas escaladoras sociales.

-detente!… Bonnie Bennett la misma Bonnie Bennett que era tu amiga inseparable desde los cinco años? - Damon solto otra carcajada - ¿Qué hizo la pobre Bonnie para merecer tu desprecio? - Elena guardo silencio - ohhh! ¿Qué no esta saliendo con Jeremy?

- aparentemente soy una mala persona y una mala influencia.

- como se atreve a juzgarte - Dijo Damon con sarcasmo.

- Bonnie me acuso con Miranda sobre lo que paso con April Young.

- ¿no se supone que lo habias hecho con su total consentimiento?

- claro que no! Era una broma y Bonnie con su conciencia moral me arruino todo. Por eso espero que tu interes en Caroline sea una broma.

Damon miro a Elena quien tenia ese brillo determinante en los ojos. Ella no era una amiga cualquiera, Elena era posesiva y egoista con Damon, se sentia en el derecho de tomar partido cuando él tenia verdadero interes en alguien. Elena habia sido uno de los puntos de quiebre en su relacion con Hayley.

- sal de ahí ya, te vas a arrugar - Damon abandono la habitacion aun con la intencion de meterse en las sabanas de Caroline.

**Aquí termina otro cap, espero que les haya gustado y dejen reviews ¿acaso no es genial la relacion Delena? Nos vemos la proxima semana xoxo Cupcakes**


	3. Chapter 3

**CAPITULO 3**

**CHICAS QUE PERSIGUEN CHICOS**

**HISTORIA ORIGINAL, PERSONAJES L.J. SMITH Y JULIE PLEC**

A las cinco de la mañana Elena llego al penthouse completamente perdida, con sus Manolos en la mano, el maquillaje corrido y sus cabellos chocolate fuera de su sitio. Miranda escucho la puerta y bajo a encontrarse con el espectaculo decadente de su hija.

- ¿Elena? ¿Qué te paso? - pregunto asustada al verla en ese estado.

- ¿pasarme? Lo unico que me paso fue que me diverti mucho - contesto con la lengua pesada. Miranda se acerco furiosa y tomo a Elena de un brazo.

- eres una desconsiderada y…

- estoy aun demasiado ebria como para escucharte sermonearme- interrumpio Elena - si quieres guardate tus insultos y tu desagravio para mas tarde… - continuo caminando a su cuarto - ¿te parece a las cuatro de la tarde?

Miranda se quedo con las palabras en la boca y el corazon a mil, queria gritarle y hasta golpear a Elena para que de una vez por todas demostrara algo de respeto hacia ella pero la verdad era que desde hace mucho tiempo se habia dado por vencida con ella muy en el fondo lo sabia pero la superficie seguia luchando por mostrar algo de cordura con Elena mostrandole un poco de condescendencia y tolerancia.

Elena desperto con una idea en la cabeza y esa era saber que pretendia Damon con Caroline Forbes, muy en el fondo ella tenia la esperanza que fuera un simple capricho por Caroline pero ¿y si no era asi? ¿si de verdad esta vez se tomara una relacion en serio? Por parte de Elena no iba a permitir que una Forbes siquiera estuviera a un metro de su vida y ella se contaba dentro de la vida de Damon como una parte esencial.

Elena tomo sus llaves y salio en busca de respuestas. Condujo hasta el club donde sabia que con certeza encontraria a Caroline o por lo menos a alguien que supiera sobre lo que habia entre ella y Damon.

- hola, ¿sabes si Caroline Forbes esta en algun lugar del edificio? - pregunto con amabilidad pero con algo de altivez, la recepcionista le sonrio y le informo que se encontraba en las canchas de tennis. Elena sonrio y camino hacia alla.

Ahí estaba Caroline jugando con alguna chica y Elena le dio un par de puntos negativos mentalmente por destreza y ejecucion de algunos sets.

- Caroline… cariño - saludo Elena con los brazos abiertos y una sonrisa hipocrita.

- ¿Qué haces aquí, Elena? - Caroline paso de largo hacia las bacas ignorando el saludo efusivo de Elena

- solo pase a saludar e inclusive a invitarte un café.

- finalmente tus "amigos" se dieron cuenta de la clase de vibora que eres… que fascinante!

- y los tuyos saben lo facil que eres… que deslumbrante!

- ¿Qué rayos quieres?

- lo mejor es ir al grano… Damon Salvatore

- ¿Qué con él?

- asumo que lo conoces - Caroline asintio indiferente mientras seguia organizando su equipo de tennis - bueno… creo que sabes lo suficiente como para saber que no es la clase de persona que dice ser.

- es tu amigo especial ¿no?

- no!… mira Caroline se que tu familia no es algo especial por aquí, asi que si pretendes casarte con un Salvatore para subir socialmente es lo mas bajo que podrias hacer.

- dejame entender, Elena… vienes aquí a "supuestamente" amenazarme exponiendo a Damon para que según tu no me enrede con él y luego me case ¿cierto? Ok, no se si estamos en la misma pagina pero creo que estas demasiado lejos de la realidad.

Caroline recogio su bolso y camino hasta los casilleros, se sentia muy bien de saber que habia dejado a Elena Gilbert con la palabra en la boca, tambien esperaba que se mordiera la lengua y muriera. Con ese pensamiento termino de cambiarse pero en cuanto dio media vuelta para irse ahí estaba Elena con llamas en los ojos y completamente sola.

- mi querida Caroline - se acerco a ella de una manera tan demencialmente intimidante que en dos segundos y sin darse cuenta Caroline la tenia acorralada contra la pared - conozco a Damon y si no supiera que esta detrás de algo te aseguro que creeria la farsa de querer algo contigo. Asi que dime ¿Qué quiere Damon contigo?

- no… no lo se… te… te lo juro Elena - Caroline la tenia casi respirando en la cara y podia sentir toda aquella rabia palpitar

- vamos a pretender que somos amigas y vas a averiguar que quiere Damon ¿estamos?

- él no me va a decir

- tu vas a averiguar sola… tienes poco tiempo Caroline ¿entiendes? O me voy a asegurar que lo que le paso a April Young sea la mitad de lo que te podria pasar a ti sino haces lo que digo - Elena se alejo un poco y destenso sus musculos - ahora bien… yo nunca estuve aquí ¿podrias guardar este secreto, Care? - Caroline asintio - ¿vamos?

Elena salio pavoneandose mientras Caroline la seguia de cerca, al llegar a la puerta se despidio muy amable y al pasar por el lado de uno de los chicos del club saludo con coqueteria batiendo sus largas pestañas negras.

- es encantadora ¿no crees? - comento en cuanto Caroline estuvo cerca

- no tienes una idea - contesto con sarcasmo

Un par de dias despues Miranda anuncio una de las mayores fiestas del año, la mascarada era una celebración anual que su familia habia iniciado desde comienzos de los setenta y que aun ahora la tradicion seguia por generaciones. Se realizaba cada año y solamente asistian las familias mas prestigiosas de Nueva York. Miranda se reservaba el derecho de admision, en los ultimos años lo deseaba ejecutar solamente con Damon Salvatore, sabia que era imposible negarle la invitacion primero porque Elena se pondria muy mal e inclusive seria capaz de arruinarle la fiesta y segundo porque Giusseppe Salvatore era un respetado hombre de negocios muy prestigioso en su circulo social y de mucha influencia por esas razones Miranda se resistia a declinarle la invitacion.

Elena no estaba muy complacidad de tener que asistir a la famosa fiesta de su familia pero Damon le habia mostrado que esta era su oportunidad de poder entablar una relacion con Stefan. Ella habia aceptado hacerlo por el simple hecho de que Damon habia estado ausente las ultimas semanas y ella no habia podido encararlo porque su madre la tenia a regimen sobretoodo porque su abuela estaba por llegar. Calixta Sommers era una mujer exigente, orgullosa e intolerante, odiaba los errores y pensaba que el mundo funcionaba mejor cuando se trabajaba duro y se respetaban las reglas, para Miranda era un alivio que su madre fuera, era el unico tiempo que Elena marchaba como un reloj y no daba problemas.

Todo en la casa Gilbert se detenia cuando llegaba Calixta Sommers.

- abuela!- saludaron Jeremy y Elena al unisono

- Elena - se acerco y le dio un beso en ambas mejillas - eres toda una mujer - Elena sonrio - ¿la escuela?

- bien

- espero que mas que bien, Elena. Sabes que la educación es importante, debes ser un ejemplo para tu hermano -Jeremy hace un sonido de desaprobacion.

-Jeremy? ¿Qué fue eso?

- nada abuela, creeme Elena es un ejemplo - Jeremy la mira con malicia, sus palabras cargadas de sarcasmo hacian que Elena le hirviera la sangre.

- esta bien. ¿Todo listo para la fiesta? - esta vez dirigiendose a Miranda.

- todo perfecto.

Elena mantenia una posicion bastante neutra pero seguia pensando en Caroline y Damon, ahora es lo que mas le importaba, mucho mas que jugar a la amiga benevolente y amable de un Salvatore.

Despues de un almuerzo con su abuela empezo a llamar a Caroline insistentemente hasta que finalmente contesto.

- ¿no me digas que tienes tanta vida social como para no contestar mis llamadas?

- Elena ¿Qué quieres?

- ahh! la pregunta del millon de dólares ¿Qué quiero? Quisiera que las personas no fueran tan estupidas, que hubiera mas centros comerciales tal vez un poco de dedicacion cuando demando algo pero sobretodo quiero que me des información de lo que te pedi y que sea tan completa que no tenga que escucharte ni verte nunca mas.

- ¿Quieres saber de Damon? Pues no ha pasado nada ni me ha dicho nada ¿Qué quieres que te diga? No eres el centro del universo Elena, asi que no todo lo que pasa gira en torno a ti.

- resulta que no soy una persona paciente y me resulta algo perturbante una posible relacion entre tu y Damon…

- no sufras Elena, ni te daras cuenta si somos o no pareja… ahora dejame en paz… sicotica! - Caroline valientemente colgo el teléfono sabiendo en el fondo que esto no seria nada bueno a futuro. Por otro lado Elena esta histerica pero decidio esperar para realizar un movimiento certero, ella no se quedaba con nada y por ahora solo debia esperar y tal vez era por poco tiempo.

Todo y cuanto Miranda habia hecho por esa fiesta se veia claramente reflejado ese dia. La iluminación brillante e inmaculada, los adornos, el banquete y las bebidas todo perfectamente sincronizado y precioso. Los vestidos eran lo que mas resaltaban. Elena llevaba un Valentino strapple de color crema en el fondo con detalles en la parte superior ocre oscuro y un velo que caia desde la cintura hasta el final del vestido del mismo color, llevaba acessorios Cartier y un bonito recogido de medio lado. En cuanto entro al salon todos se quedaron viendo y admirando la belleza de la joven Gilbert.

Elena parecia disfrutar de los halagos y se esmeraba en sonreir para los hipocritas amigos y hasta descarados de sus padres pero su paciencia llegaba a su limite al notar que su madre la miraba como si estuviera caminando en hielo con una porcelana fina en las manos. Cada movimiento, gesto y sonrisa estaba premeditado pero para Miranda solo era cuestion de tiempo para que se empezara a rebosarse el vaso de la amabilidad fingida de Elena.

- ¿Dónde rayos estas, Damon? - Elena estaba mas que histerica al notar que en esta ocasión su mejor amigo no estaba ahí para ayudarla con esta fastuosa fiesta

- hola para ti tambien, querida - contesto Damon muy calmado

- tienes cinco minutos para llegar Damon

- ¿mi hermano no ha llegado?

- ¿Quién?

- ya sabes, medio nerd, cabello de superheroe, sonrisa de idiota… Stefan!

- y yo que voy a saber, te necesito aquí.

- no nos puede ver juntos, Elena. Apegate al plan. - y con esto colgo.

- damon! - tenia los dientes tan apretados que parecia que se le fueran a partir. Desesperada y de mal humor camino hasta el bar. - Chardoney

- Elena Gilbert… que agradable sorpresa - reconocio la voz y al voltear vio a Stefan Salvatore sonriendo esplendidamente

- Stefan Salvatore… ¿Cuándo regresaste? - saludo haciendose la desentendida y con una sonrisa figida.

- hace poco… estas preciosa, no te recordaba tan… - se detuvo y la miro de la cabeza a los pies - tan esbelta.

- ¿gracias? Eres malo para piropear no recordaba eso.

- no creo que recordaras nada mio, ni siquiera me hablabas

- wow! Que directo y un poco de actitud… sexy! - esta vez Elena sonrio mas abiertamente.

- ahora recuerdo, te gustaban los chicos malos.

- que conveniente ahora ¿no crees?

- ¿conveniente? Creia que estabas con Damon

- ¿tu hermano? ¿Por qué dices eso?

- las malas lenguas

- creo que algunas veces deberian cortar esas lenguas, me hacen meter en problemas - Elena sonrio coquetamente

- ¿entonces… tu y Damon?

- yo y Damon frecuentamos el mismo circulo social, por eso nos han visto juntos es inevitable eludir algo asi.

- cierto… ¿te gustaria sentarte en mi mesa y asi hablar un poco mas?

- porque no - Elena sonrio y paso de largo caminando delante de Stefan. La mesa quedaba en el centro del salon cerca de su familia, eran las mejores ubicaciones ya que se podia ver quien entraba o salía y precisamente eso fue lo que vio. Caroline Forbes entraba de la mano de Damon ambos muy sonrientes, esto causo en el Elena una oleada de celos.

- ¿estas bien? - pregunto Stefan al ver que Elena se habia detenido en seco.

- perfecto! - Elena fingio, sonrio y continuo caminando.

Damon vio a Elena sentarse con Stefan en la mesa familiar y camino hacia ellos con descaro, Elena trato de ignorar el hecho de que su mejor amigo estaba con una de las personas que ella mas despreciaba asi que cuando Damon sonrio y presento a Caroline, Elena simplemente fingio.

- ¿acaso sentaste cabeza Damon? - pregunto Stefan mirando a Caroline.

- puede ser - Damon sonrie y luego le da un beso en la mejilla a Caroline.

-¿de donde se conocen ustedes dos? - intervino Elena con la vena de la frente a punto de estallarle.

- Damon ayuda a mamá en una de sus fundaciones. Nos conocimos en una fiesta - Caroline conocia a Elena y sabia que estaba esperando la oportunidad de saltarle a la yugular.

- ¿Damon ayuda? Wow! Si debe estar sentando cabeza.

- Eso es algo bueno, Elena. Mas si lo hacemos por una mujer hermosa. - anoto Stefan sonriendo - y dime adorable Caroline ¿lo tuyo con Damon es serio?

- espero que si. Damon es un encanto y un caballero.

- dejame decirte algo, de mujer a mujer. Nadie va a cambiar a Damon, ni siquiera tu vas a poder con todo lo que lleva arrastrando desde hace años. Todos tienen un pasado y el de Damon no es algo de lo que haya que alardear y no se puede borrar. - solto Elena con furia

- ¿te atreves a juzgar Elena? Te conozco y se que clase de chica eres… digamos que no estas en posicion de hablar de un pasado que no se puede borrar. - arremetio Caroline

- chicas, tranquilas! - Stefan llamo al orden pero ellas parecian unas fieras peleando por un pedazo de carne. Damon sonreia. - ¿Qué te parece tan gracioso?

- En el momento que alguien se mete con algo que crees que te pertenece, hasta la mas refinada chica de Nueva York pierde la clase.

- pudrete Damon! - gruño Elena

- ejemplo A: Elena Gilbert, tal vez se deba a que es una malcriada y llegue a pasar por perra.

Elena se pone de pie furiosa, tropieza con la mesa y todo el vino de su copa cae en el hermoso Valentino. Eso logro ponerla de peor humor.

- era broma, Elena - trato Damon de apelar por su lado humoristico pero ahora ella estaba peor, habia tocado una fibra sensible y solo queria alejarse de él antes que hiciera una locura. Pero Damon se olvidaba quien era Elena Gilbert, de repente vio como su cara cambio y esto logro ponerlo alerta.

- gracias Damon por iluminar el profundo arte que tienes de exponer a las personas, pero ¿sabes que es lo mas divertido? Que soy mucho mejor que tu juzgando eso. No te olvides Damon que tenemos mas en comun de lo que quieres aceptar… asi que me disculparan pero esto no se va a limpiar solo…

- tal vez encuentres a alguien que lo haga por ti. -dijo Caroline con reproche.

- tal vez lo quieras hacer tu, ya que tu madre sirve a mi familia supongo que habras heredado eso - Caroline fue detenida por Damon cuando estaba por irse encima de Elena. - disfruten la fiesta… Ohhh! Y Caroline, es hora de que cambies de zapatos te vendrian bien unos de plomo. - dicho esto se alejo de la mesa.

Pido una disculpa por no haber publicado antes, algunos problemas creativos y mucho trabajo personal jajaja pero espero que todavía quieran leerlo y tratare de ser mas constante en la publicacion. ¿Qué creen que pasara entre Caroline y Elena por el "amor" de Damon? Nos vemos pronto xoxo Cupcakes.


	4. Chapter 4

CAPITULO 4

AMBICIONES Y MALAS RELACIONES

Historia original, personajes L.J. Smith y Julie Plec

Elena no podia ocultar como se sentia ahora, su cara se transformo totalmente y Damon lo noto asi que lo mas seguro es que este desagravio ella se lo cobraria. Damon se disculpo y fue en busca de Elena, la encontro en uno de los balcones mirando la noche estrellada.

- una imagen algo romantica en ti - ante el comentario de Damon, Elena guardo silencio - anda Elena no fue para tanto.

- tu sabes quien soy, Damon.

- no me vengas con el discurso: "no sabes con quien te metes", bastante trillado y nada ofensivo.

- no, Damon - Elena voltea encarando a Damon, ella tiene esa mirada que dice mas que las palabras que estaba por soltar - solo una cosa queria de ti, que no te metieras con la estupida de Forbes y llegas tu con ella pavoneandote como si fuera un juguete nuevo.

- ¿estas celosa?

- escuchame muy bien Salvatore. Yo soy una mujer de palabra por lo tanto no voy a desertar con lo de tu hermanito pero de hecho como soy una perra te va a salir caro.

- ¿Qué quieres decir?

- no me interrumpas. Cielos! Se te pasan las malas mañas. - Elena suspiro y retomo la palabra - basicamente no le vas a pagar a Klaus asi que me lo vas a pagar a mi.

-no te voy a dar cincuenta mil dolares! Ni siquiera los necesitas.

- si quieres que mantenga la boca cerrada me los vas a dar, se mucho de ti y no creo que los Salvatore esten dispuestos a tener su apellido por el suelo, creo que tienen suficiente con sospecharlo.

- alguien que tiene una cola tan larga como la tuya no deberia hablar de estas cosas, ¿no crees, Elena?

- si creo, ¿sabes porque Damon? Porque tengo tu infeliz vida en mis manos y mas pruebas de las que tu estupido cerebro pueda contar. Asi que vamos a dejar de antagonizarnos y vamos a olvidar que esto es un favor sin paga.

Damon sintio en ese momento que su sangre hervia. Vio el balcon y solo necesitaba un pequeño empujon y su dolor de cabeza llamado Elena Gilbert seria historia.

- ¿Qué haras si tengo que pagarle una parte a Klaus?

- quiero mis cincuenta mil dolares, Damon. Voy a seguir tu adorable y sexy trasero por todo el mundo si es necesario para conseguir lo que quiero.

- acaso no te olvidas de que puedo partir ese adorable cuello tuyo como una ramita si me provocas, Elena.

- intentalo… vamos. No te tengo miedo Damon, ahora hare el jueguito de tu hermano con placer solo porque se que ganare mas que tu aquí.

Con esto Elena salio del balcon con una sonrisa, Elena obtenia lo que queria cuando lo deseaba pero ella no se acordaba de que Damon era una bomba de tiempo, ahora sentia que Elena era su enemiga y esa situación era mucho mas peligrosa que cualquier otra.

A partir de ese momento la relacion de Damon y Elena se volvio volatil, ninguno de los dos daba el brazo a torcer y su toxicas palabras acabo por terminar aquel lazo de complicidad que tenian.

Cada año las familias mas adineradas de la ciudad asistian a un evento en el MET de Nueva York y entre ellas se encontraba los Gilbert.

Elena entro en todo su esplendor y se sentia como una estrella de cine al ser fotografiada del brazo de Stefan Salvatore y acompañada de su familia. Despues de dar los saludos respectivos y de pavonearse por el lugar pudo escanearlo lo suficiente como para darse cuenta de la presencia de Caroline y su madre. En cuanto la vio sola sentada en una esquina del salon, se disculpo con Stefan y camino hacia ella. Al llegar se dejo caer con suavidad en el sillon y solto un enorme suspiro haciendo evidente su presencia.

- mi querida y dulce Caroline, que sorpresa! - dijo con voz sarcastica

- Elena - saludo Caroline muy solemne - ¿Qué quieres?

- asumo que sigues saliendo con Damon y por esa razon has sido invitada en esta ocasión al evento

- te equivocas Elena - Caroline parecia fastidiada pero no tanto como Elena que le añadia a eso algo de indiferencia.

- entonces no veo otro motivo por el que estes aquí

- ¿te molesta?… pues siento mucha pena por tu situación Elena. ¿Por qué no escoges otra persona a quien molestar? - Caroline se puso de pie y Elena la tomo del brazo obligandola a sentarse de nuevo.

- cuida ese lenguaje Caroline, no querras un dia amanecer sin lengua.

- lo siento

- ¿Qué sientes? - en ese momento Elena solto a Caroline quien suspiro con alivio. La presencia de Klaus Mikaelson era perturbadora, su acento ingles y su imponencia hacia que mas de una persona temblara pero no Elena y aparentemente tampoco Caroline.

- Klaus! - Elena se puso de pie haciendo honor a sus modales y saludo con un beso en cada mejilla.

- mi preciosa Elena, que placer has dado a mis ojos esta noche. Estas deslumbrante.

- muchas gracias, tu tambien te ves muy bien. No sabia que estabas en la ciudad.

- asuntos familiares me obligaron a tener una estancia temporal aquí en Nueva York. - Klaus le sonrio a Caroline y ella hizo el mismo gesto.

- ¿ustedes dos estan saliendo? - casi sin poder esconder el entusiasmo.

- Caroline es mi nueva hermana - dijo Klaus sin preambulos dejando a Elena con el entusiasmo atorado en la garganta

- con que hermana…

- no es para presumir pero es mi favorita. Rebekah últimamente ha mantenido una reputacion bastante indeseable.

- esa es una actitud muy propia de ti. Cambiar de familia y estimas como cambiar de auto.

- perdona mi querida Elena pero Caroline y yo debemos regresar con nuestra familia - Klaus no era un hombre que se prestara para enfrentamientos injustificados y menos cuando se trataba de su familia, ante todo era un caballero pero como Elena sabia era uno de cuidado. Se despidio muy educadamente y se marcho con Caroline.

Elena vio aquello como una oportunidad para molestar a Caroline y esta noticia era muy jugosa como para dejarla a un lado. Cuando vio a su madre se fue con la unica intencion de conocer los detalles del matrimonio entre Liz y Mikael.

- ¿Cuándo los Mikaelson y las perras de las Forbes se convirtieron en una familia? - pregunto Elena descortésmente.

- ¿podrias moderar tu lenguaje y ser mas respetuosa?

- vamos madre, sabemos que clase de persona es Liz Forbes y su hija asi que no nos pongamos en plan cortes.

- lo unico que se es que Liz es una persona muy agradable y que trabaja duro para la campaña de tu padre. Lo ha hecho por años.

- Liz Forbes se caso con el viejo William Forbes cuando ella era solo una empleaducha de su padre, todos saben que Liz era la amante de el viejo y que él dejo a su esposa por ella. Ahora que es viuda y heredo esa cantidad de dinero del viejo encontro a otro con el cual añadir dinero a su patetica vida.

- Miranda la mirada asombrada por la cantidad de crueldad con la que decia sus palabras - pero seamos sinceras Mikael Mikaelson es un viejo ostentoso y ridículamente rico asi que el casarse con Liz dejado a su refinada esposa Esther tiene un trasfondo mucho mas profundo y es el que quiero saber.

- creo que tu indagación sobre la vida personal de la familia Mikaelson no es tu problema.

- lo es si Caroline y Klaus estan tan unidos jugando a los hermanitos. Caroline Forbes es una pequeña paria y me quiero asegurar que mientras ella permanezca siendo el nuevo juguete de Klaus se mantenga lejos de Damon.

- ¿asi que todo esto es por tu amigo Damon? - Miranda rodó los ojos y su cara de indiferencia lo decia todo - no me importa tus tonterias adolescentes solo deja ya de meterte en problemas, Damon no lo vale - diciendo esto se alejo de Elena sonriendo a el Senador Fell.

Elena se sentia totalmente confiada con las conclusiones que habia sacado esa noche asi que no espero mas y antes de que terminara el evento se dirigio a la casa de Damon para hacer un poco de trabajo investigativo.

- ¿Damon? - llamo confiada en que estuviera con alguna chica para asi poder tener algo que mostrarle a Caroline. - ¿Damon? - camino hasta su habitacion como era de costumbre y toco a la puerta un par de veces, al otro lado dieron la orden de pasar y al entrar Elena se vio sorprendida al encontrar a Damon semi-acostado en la cama leyendo un libro.

- ¿a que debo el deshonor de tu visita?

- es un gusto verte tambien Damon.

- ¿Qué quieres Elena? Si vienes con tus ridiculas amenazas de nuevo ahorratelas no tengo tiempo para escuchar tus estupideces de niña caprichosa.

- ¿aun sigues enojado? Vamos Damon somos mejor que eso. - Damon puso el libro abierto sobre su pecho y miro a Elena quien le regalo una sonrisa amistosa. - ¿amigos?

- dejame entender. ¿Estas aquí porque te vienes a disculpar por amenazar y chantajearme? Te conozco Elena, no soy tan tonto ¿A que viniste?

- esta bien, esta bien! - Elena rodó los ojos - Caroline ahora es una Mikaelson… supongo que sabias eso - Damon asintio - ahora bien, Klaus acogio a Caroline como su favorita y ahora resulta que es la niña de sus ojos - Damon seguia indiferente - eso solo quiere decir una cosa… Klaus y Caroline se acuestan porque de que otra forma alguien podria cuidarle el trasero a una Forbes de semejante manera… ya ves a Liz es la trepadora social mas grande que hayamos podido imaginar.

- supongo que tal vez sea porque Caroline es una chica dulce, divertida y cero ambiciosa ¿Por qué te duele tanto que ella sea la protegida de Klaus? A ti que mas te da.

- dulce, divertida y humilde… lo adjetivos perfectos de Caroline según Damon Salvatore… ¿crei que solo jugabas con ella?

- repito Elena: A ti que mas te da lo que pase con ella. Superala y sigue con tu vida, no seas pesada.

- es mucho mas que ser "una pesada" es…

- es que no puedes permitir un poco de sana competencia… dejemos que el universo se encargue del ombligo del mundo que crees ser Elena… y ahora por favor retirate, me estas enervando con tus tonterias de adolescente. - Damon volvio a poner las narices dentro del libro ignorando los quince minutos que le tomo a Elena tener compostura y no explotar como una histerica, luego salio de la casa Salvatore exhaltada y de mal humor.

Despues de aquel desagradable encuentro Elena gozaba de la compañía de Stefan, salian en las noches a disfrutar de la vida nocturna de Nueva York, mientras en el dia acudian a eventos prestigiosos. Habian empezado a tener una relacion mas seria y Miranda estaba encantada, su hija se estaba moderando e incluso se comportaba con mas decencia, esto se debia a que Stefan era muy serio y siempre frenaba a Elena en sus comportamientos desorbitados cosa que a ella le causaba cierto desagrado pero se abstenia de decir algo por el dichoso favor y el dinero que iba a ganar con ello.

Damon habia comenzado una relacion bastante seria con Caroline incluso en las revistas empezaban a decir de compromiso de bodas y mucho mas, lo unico mas serio a lo que habia llegado Damon esta vez era vivir intermitentemente con Caroline y lo hacia principalmente para no toparse con Elena.

Elena permanecia completamente fuera del radar de Damon y esto le permitia crear nuevas alianzas. En una de las ocasiones que se le presento a Elena de entablar una relacion amistosa con la indeseable hermana menor de Klaus ella la tomo. Rebekah odiaba a Caroline por ocupar su lugar en la casa Mikaelson por ello al Elena proponerle un acuerdo para sacar del camino de una forma no dramatica pero si perjudicial a la dulce Caroline ella acepto encantada.

Damon por su parte se dio cuenta de la nueva amistad de Elena y en esta ocasión sabiendo como eran las dos decidio llegar a un arreglo con la lider.

- Elena! - Damon llamo a Elena para conversar un poco con ella.

- ¿a que debo el gusto de tu llamada, Damon?

- queria que hablaramos de tu nueva amistad

- te refieres a Rebekah ¿no?. ¿tanto te preocupa Caroline?

- sabia que todo esto tenia que ver con ella, mantente alejada, Elena. Te lo advierto!

- a mi no me vengas con amenazas, Damon. Ambos sabemos que cuando estoy decidida a algo no hay nada que me detenga en el camino.

- ¿Stefan no te mantiene lo suficientemente ocupada?

- eso no es de tu incumbencia, Damon. Mantente al margen y no saldras herido.

- ¿te atreverias a lastimar a Caroline solo por salir conmigo?. Estas loca.

- ya no es por ti, es personal. La perra se ha atrevido a retarme y salir entera, llego el momento de pagar.

- esto tambien es personal, Elena. Caroline es importante para mi asi que…

- adios Damon - Elena le hervia la sangre al escuchar eso de la boca de Damon e inmediatamente llamo a Rebekah para concertar una cita.

Rebekah y Elena destruirian la imagen de Caroline no solo ante los ojos de sus conocidos sino ante el mundo. Tenian el plan perfecto y lo llevaron a cabo en menos de dos semanas. Rebekah se ocuparia del trabajo interno y Elena del resto.

Para cuando salio el video sexual de Caroline con Tyler Lookwood ella acababa de comprometerse con Damon. La familia Salvatore salio a defender el honor de su hijo negandose a otorgarle el permiso para casarse con una chica libertina y vulgar. Por otro lado la familia Mikaelson trato de cubrir el escándalo con demandas a desconocidos y amenazas al viento, nadie sabia de donde habia salido aquello a excepcion de Damon quien no tardo en medio de su enojo en contarle todo a Klaus.

Klaus consiguió con engaños que su padre enviara a Rebekah con su madre a Londres y asi castigarla por haber participado en ese escandalo. Caroline estaba destrozada, Damon enfurecido y Elena… bueno ella se sentia realizada. Con todo resuelto con Caroline se preparaba para su plan inicial y sacarle un poco de dinero a Damon con aquello de Stefan.

Ella se le habia insinuado a Stefan por mas de dos meses pero él siempre parecia evadirla incluso llego a pensar que podria ser gay.

- que feo lo que le paso a Caroline ¿Quién podria haberle hecho eso? - comento Stefan mientras le preparaba un trago a Elena.

- no la conoces. Puede que no sea quien crees que es.

- Klaus esta dispuesto a sacar al responsable hasta por debajo de las piedras. Compadezco mucho al que hizo semejante cosa.

- ¿tienes una relacion bastante estrecha con Klaus? - Elena comento de forma despreocupada

- ha sido un buen amigo, Elena ¿no te agrada?

- no me desagrada, es algo… como te diria… es intimidante.

- no crei nunca escuchar eso de ti - Stefan guardo silencio unos segundos y luego miro a Elena fijo - ¿sabias que mi hermano tiene una deuda con Klaus?

Ese era el momento, ahora debia hacer funcionar todo por lo que habia trabajado estos meses.

- ¿Por qué tendria que saberlo? - dijo sonando lo mas inocente que podia.

- no se, ya que frecuentan el mismo circulo social… ya sabes, los chismes vuelan.

- ni soy chismosa, ni me interesan las deudas ajenas. - Elena tomo un mechon de su cabello chocolate y lo enredo en sus finos dedos. - ¿ es serio?

- mucho… Klaus es un hombre de negocios y no le gusta las deudas

- ¿crees que le haria daño a Damon? O ¿a la persona que le hizo esa broma a Caroline?

- claro que si - contesto sin tapujos

- ¿tu dejarias que se lo hicieran? - un escalofrio recorrio la espalda de Elena de pensar en la posible respuesta.

- no! He hablado con Klaus y hemos llegado a una solucion - Elena presto atención - le pagare a Klaus la deuda y ya que razonar con mi hermano que es un caprichoso es casi imposible hicimos un trato dado a que en el fondo es un buen negociador hemos establecimos un acuerdo de pago fraternal.

-¿ya hablaron de esto? - pregunto Elena sorprendida.

- si claro, ocurrio un par de meses después de que llegara yo a Nueva York. Esa es una de las razones por las que regrese.

Elena se sintio traicionada y dolida, queria correr y hacer que Damon pagara. Le habia mentido ¿pero por que?

- no le des tantas vueltas al asunto y toma - le ofrecio un vaso de whiskey. - y tampoco te preocupes tanto por lo de Caroline, no fuiste tu ¿o si? - Elena nego y trato de parecer lo mas calmada que podia.

Elena tomo un par de vasos y de pronto se empezo a sentir muy mal, asi que rechazo un tercer vaso pero Stefan seguia insistiendo al verla aun tan lucida, ella quiso irse de ahí, nunca se habia sentido tan mal pero cuando abrio la puerta la imagen de Klaus sonriendo descaradamente la detuvo.

- ¿Klaus? - dijo con la lengua pesada

- preciosa Elena - le acaricio el rostro y ella inmediatamente lo retiro - creo que es hora de pagar deudas.

- ¿Qué?! - no pudo decir nada mas y ya Stefan estaba tomandola del brazo, ella queria gritar y huir pero nada pudo hacer.

ESTE ES EL CAPITULO. ¿LES GUSTO? ¿QUE CREEN QUE PASARA CON ELENA Y KLAUS? ¿AHORA EL TRAIDOR ES STEFAN?… HASTA EL PROXIMO CAP. XOXO CUPCAKES.


	5. Chapter 5

**CAPITULO 5**

**CASTILLO DE NAIPES**

**Historia original, personajes de L.J. Smith y Julie Plec.**

Lo que paso a continuación fue algo que Elena jamás pudo imaginar, fue abusada y violentada por estos dos hombres que le provocaban asco. Sus ojos quemaban por las lagrimas y su estomago estaba revuelto, despues de un rato simplemente ella apago sus emociones y se perdio en un mar de olvido.

Su mente viajo nostalgica a su infancia y a todos aquellos momentos que fue feliz, eran muchos mas de lo que ella recordaba o tal vez no queria recordar, solo queria sentirse enojada porque sus padres no le prestaban atención despues del nacimiento de Jeremy, su vida habia cambiado y ella tambien. La niña rebelde de los Gilbert resurgia y la dulce Elena quedaba en esa cabaña en el lago donde amaba pasar los veranos.

De repente recordo a Damon, su sonrisa, su descaro y sus incansables ganas de ponerla siempre al limite. Él habia alimentado esa rebeldia y la habia convertido en aquella persona que se odiaba mas a si misma que al mundo.

Damon…

Damon…

Damon…

Los calidos rayos del sol pegaron en su rostro y ella abrio los ojos, los sentia pesados y doloridos, ese dolor empezo a bajar por su cuello, sus brazos, su estomago, sus muslos y sus piernas. Cada musculo parecia en llamas pero lo que mas le dolia era su corazon.

- despierta dormilona - la voz de Stefan la hizo sentir ganas de vomitar, Elena se sento con lentitud en aquella cama y se sintio completamente observada. Aun estaba desnuda y esta vez se avergonzaba de ello. Tomo una de las sabanas y se cubrio - oh vamos! Que he visto aun mas que eso anoche y puedo decirte que no eres nada colaboradora, cariño.

- ¿Por qué lo hiciste?

- has oido esa frase que dice "que la venganza es un plato que se come frio" pues eso fue lo que paso. Hace muchos años me humillaste a tal punto de que hiciste que me fuera del pais y ahora era mi oportunidad de cobrarte eso.

- eres patetico - anoto Elena con la voz temblorosa

- ¿patetico? Eso vendrias siendo tu, a decir verdad me siento mal por ti, confiaste ciegamente en Damon quien te vendio por una estupida deuda que Klaus estaba dispuesto a perdonar, despues de todo era mi hermano

- ¿Qué quieres decir? - pregunto Elena confundida

- cuando Klaus me hablo de Damon inmediatamente lo confronte. Damon no quiso hacerse responsable como siempre pero en la conversación saliste a relucir tu, una cosa llevo a la otra y tome la oportunidad que me ofrecia - Stefan sonreia satisfecho y Elena intentaba no llorar por el hecho de que habia sido traicionada por su mejor amigo. - además Damon le contó sobre lo que tu y Rebekah le hicieron a Caroline.

- ¿Damon?

- claro que ya que tenia la oportunidad de vengarme pues lo iba a llevar mas alla. Klaus me lo propuso y yo lo no podia negarme. - Elena tuvo suficiente y se puso de pie rapidamente, como pudo recogio sus cosas y se vistio tan asqueada que queria arrancarse la piel, siempre ante la mirada cinica y sonriente de Stefan. Cuando estuvo en la puerta de nuevo hablo Stefan - no creas que somos unos sadicos, ni nos quedamos viendo al otro contigo al menos agradecenos la decencia de que fue por turnos. - su carcajada fue lo que mas le dolio.

Salio de ahí prácticamente tropezandose con todo, al llegar a su auto se quedo ahí hasta que alguien golpeo su ventana.

- ¿se encuentra bien? - la voz era de una señora, muy suave y preocupada.

- estoy bien - contesto limpiandose las lagrimas y con la mano temblorosa encendio el auto. Condujo sin rumbo hasta que cayo la noche. Se detuvo en una estacion de gasolina y se bajo para llenar el tanque, cosa que nunca habia hecho.

- son diez dólares - dijo el chico de la gasolinera que salio a ver a la despampanante morena elegantemente vestida que habia bajado de ese Maserati. Al voltear Elena vio algo terrible en el reflejo del espejo, una mujer con bolsas debajo de los ojos, con cabellos chocolate hechos una maraña, el maquillaje corrido y los labios palidos. Esa no podia ser ella, esa no podia ser Elena Gilbert. Saco un billete de cincuenta dólares y se lo paso al muchacho.

- ya le traigo el cambio - corrio hacia la tienda pero no alcanzo a entrar cuando escucho el motor ronroneante del Maserati acelerando - espere señorita - gritaba el muchacho - no le he dado su cambio - pero Elena se habia perdido en la autopista sin ni siquiera desacelerar.

Elena condujo por horas antes de detenerse, miro por la ventana y creyo reconocer donde se encontraba. Se bajo con precaución y le pregunto a la primera que paso.

- ¿Dónde estoy? - la persona era un corredor matutino quien la miro con extrañeza.

- estas en Hartford… parque Bushnell - contesto con obviedad - ¿te encuentras bien?

- podrian dejar de preguntarme eso! - el corredor la miro con algo de desconcierto ante la groseria y siguió su camino. - ¿hartford? - Elena se detuvo a observar cada arbol y el pasto verde que lo acariciaban los rayos del sol que empezaban a salir y recordo…

Era una niña de ocho años y su familia habia viajado a Connecticut a una de las campañas presidenciales de su padre. Elena en una de las conferencias estaba inquieta y un poco molesta asi que cuando ella estaba asi hacia rabietas. Su madre trataba de moderar a Elena pero ella brincaba de un lado para el otro y molestaba al pequeño Jeremy haciendolo llorar.

Antes de que terminara la sesion su madre no aguanto mas y la saco de la mano casi arrastrandola, su lloroso hermano Jeremy los seguia muy cerca. Caminaron varias cuadras hasta llegar al parque Bushnell, ahí la solto.

- anda Elena… corre, brinca y grita todo lo que quieras - Elena la miro desafiandola - anda que no te voy a detener - Elena no se movia asi que Miranda se puso a su altura y la tomo de los hombros - se que hay muchas cosas que no entiendes y que ahora preferirias estar con tus amigos pero me gustaria que no te pongas asi, estas campañas son importantes para tu papá y necesita de nuestro apoyo.

- no quiero estar aquí, no tengo con quien jugar - agrego Elena.

- esta bien, princesa - Miranda le dio un beso en la frente e inmediatamente se quito los zapatos -Jeremy y yo jugaremos contigo - Jeremy asintio mas contento - jugamos a las atrapadas… anda Elena… corre - y esa pequeña niña de ocho años hizo lo que su madre decia, al final de la tarde se sentia tan feliz que olvido lo aburrido que era acompañar a papá a sus tontas reuniones.

Pero ahí estaba once años despues parada en el mismo parque y con las mismas ganas de correr que en aquel tiempo solo que esta vez no esperaba que su madre la atrapara y la llenara de besos jugueteando con ella. Esta vez solo queria correr y desaparecer… tal vez… morir. Damon la habia vendido, Stefan habia abusado de ella y Klaus se habia aprovechado de todo. Estaba sola y no tenia a donde ir.

Miranda estaba al borde un ataque de nervios, hacia dos noches que Elena habia desaparecido, no se reportaba y ninguno de sus conocidos sabia de ella.

- al fin ella y Damon se descararon - dijo Jeremy con rabia

- voy a llamarlo - Miranda tomo el teléfono y busco en la memoria

- ¿A Damon? - ella asintio desesperada - ¿crees que sino contesto ella, lo va a hacer él?

- al menos voy a intentarlo. -Miranda marco el numero de Damon y despues de dos timbres contesto una voz de una chica - ¿Elena?

- no, soy Caroline ¿Quién es?

- soy Miranda Sommers, madre de Elena ¿podria hablar con Damon?

- si, un segundo

- ¿Miranda? ¿Paso algo? - Damon estaba extrañado ante la llamada

-¿Dónde esta Elena? - pregunto con rabia

- ¿Elena? Hace varias semanas que no la veo… estamos… ummmm distanciados

- ¿distanciados? - la desesperación de Miranda aumento al escuchar esto - hace… hace dos noches que no llega a casa y no contesta su celular y yo… - las lagrimas empezaban a salir y el nudo se hizo en su garganta impidiendole hablar.

Damon se alarmo y una persona le cruzo por la mente.

- voy a tratar de ubicarla, cualquier noticia de ella te la hago saber - Miranda se lo agradecida ahogada en llanto y Damon colgo- debo salir - le dijo a Caroline, tomo sus llaves y salio del apartamento lo mas rapido que pudo. Condujo como un loco por las calles atestadas de autos de Nueva York hasta llegar a la lujosa mansión Salvatore a las afueras de la ciudad.

- Stefan! Elena! - llamo casi a los gritos - Stefan! Elena! - su hermano se asomo a las escaleras y bajo despacio.

- Damon! Que agradable sorpresa ¿a que debo el honor de tu visita?

- ¿Dónde esta Elena? Su madre esta muy preocupada por ella.

- ¿Elena? Ya no esta aquí, se fue hace mucho - Stefan tenia una sonrisa de satisfaccion que rayaba en lo morboso. - ¿pretendias que nos hicieramos amigos por siempre despues de lo que paso?. Elena Gilbert me da asco además no es tan buena en la cama

- ¿Qué paso?

- lleve a cabo mi venganza, claro que Klaus me ayudo un poco

- ¿Klaus? ¿Qué tiene que ver el aquí?

- digamos que le calme las ganas que le tenia a Elena.

A Damon parecia que le fallaran las piernas pero se mantuvo en pie viendo con rabia a su hermano quien le explico con lujo de detalles como habia llevado a cabo su venganza. Damon se sintio enfermo y queria matar a Stefan pero lo unico que hizo fue golpearlo como nunca lo habia hecho con nadie, lo golpeo hasta dejarlo inconciente y con la cara completamente bañada en sangre despues se fue de ahí con el corazon a mil por la adrenalina y la culpa. Elena nunca lo iba a perdonar por lo que Stefan habia dicho, de hecho él ahora no se perdonaba por tan siquiera mencionarla en aquella conversacion. Debia encontrarla inmediatamente pero ¿por donde empezar?

Damon amaba a Elena de una forma inexplicable y absurda, la amo desde la primera vez y en medio de la desdicha de ambos, de sus insultos, indirectas y amenazas ambos creian ciegamente en el otro pero Damon en su desesperación habia prácticamente vendido a su mejor amiga al mejor postor y ella estaba completamente rota de todas las formas que puede estarlo una persona.

Conduciendo por las calles de Nueva York sin rumbo, recordo la primera vez que Elena habia llorado. Era invierno, hacia muchisimo frio y Damon estaba en una aburrida fiesta dada por sus padres. La preciosa Elena de quince años llegaba en un precioso vestido de diseñador con una cara de pocos amigos.

- ¿tu cara de felicidad a que se debe? ¿No te regalaron ese bonito auto que querias? - Elena lo tomo de la mano arrastrandolo a una habitacion - ¿Qué tienes?

- mi papá me grito que yo y mi madre le habiamos arruinado la vida.

- ¿tu papá? Pero él te adora

-creo que ya no… soy un error, Damon

-claro que no lo eres, eres muy especial

- ¿Por qué no encajo? ¿Por qué nadie me ama?

- yo te amo - dijo Damon con toda la certeza que su corazon le dio y ella se lanzo a sus brazos llorando y asi continuo por una hora.

Esa habia sido la unica vez que le dijo te amo y que ella le creyo por el resto de su amistad. Elena y Damon se ligaron de una manera que nadie entendia pero que el detonante fue aquellas palabras que salieron de un corazon aun inocente y que se posesiono en cada celula de su cuerpo como una certeza constante.

Damon llamo a todos, amigos y conocidos pero nadie sabia nada de Elena, fue a lugares familiares, comunes y hasta prohibidos pero otra noche mas entraba sin que Elena apareciera.

- ¿Dónde estas Elena? - grito con frustración al ver que las unicas llamadas que recibia eran de sus padres, seguramente por el incidente con el bastardo de Stefan.

Elena se instalo en un lugar llamado "1895 house bed and breakfast" parecia acogedor y preferia pasar desapercibida, se registro como Katerina Sommers y cancelo en efectivo. La alcoba era acogedora y muy hogareña respiro hondo y se sento en la cama por largo tiempo, sus sentimientos la golpeaban como olas en un acantilado, todo lo que habia pasado la hacia sentir que lo merecia, escuchaba en su cabeza las voces de Miranda y Damon acusandola de dramatica, malcriada y ridicula.

Elena sintio que debia darle forma a esas adjetivos, asi que sin explicación regreso a su auto y condujo de vuelta a Nueva York.

Damon estaba enloquecido y ya se le habian terminado las ideas y lo unico que podia hacer era ir a casa de Elena, tal vez ella habia regresado o por lo menos tenian noticias. Cuando llego al penthouse Miranda gritaba por telefono, Jeremy le hizo una seña a ella al ver llegar a Damon y Miranda colgo.

- Greyson dice que no podemos llamar a la policia, que es una rabieta de Elena - sollozo sosteniendo el celular en alto y con eso abrevio la llamada.

- pense que Elena ya habia vuelto

- tenia mis esperanzas en ti Damon ¿Dónde esta mi hija?

Y como si hubiera dicho unas palabras magicas, Elena aparecio en la puerta casi cumpliendose la tercera noche de su ausencia.

- Elena! - Miranda corrio a ella y la abrazo fuerte, Elena dejo los brazos colgando a los lados y tenia su mirada puesta en Damon. - ¿Dónde estabas? ¿Qué te paso?

- no me paso nada, al menos estoy viva aunque no quiera estarlo.

- ¿Qué estas diciendo?

- solo quiero darme un baño y descansar.

- Elena necesitamos hablar - dijo Damon con voz desconsolada al verla imagen de su mejor amiga completamente destruida.

- vaya! Y yo aquí tratando de ignorarte - Elena camino con rapidez hasta su cuarto y dio un portazo, estaba en pedazos por dentro, pensaba que podia con esto pero al ver a Damon y recordar lo que habia ocurrido su fuerza se fue al suelo.

Entro al baño y vacio el gabinete, con una rapidez inimaginable tomo una de las tijeras que guardaba en un cajon y sin pensarlo corto sus muñecas.

Damon quien estaba aun parado en el living sabia que el carácter volátil y casi histerico de Elena aun estaba adentro y que si no lo sacaba con palabras lo sacaria de otras formas. Penso que seria correcto que por lo menos ella lo insultara o lo golpeara asi que no espero mas y camino hasta su cuarto.

Golpeo un par de veces pero no habia respuesta, algo le decia que derribara esa puerta y asi lo hizo, la escena que vio a continuación lo dejo sin respiracion.

Elena estaba tirada en la alfombra de su habitacion completamente bañada en sangre, Damon tomo a Elena en su brazos y corrio con ella dejando a Miranda y a Jeremy atónitos, relegados ante la escena. Damon puso a Elena en su auto y condujo como un loco por las calles de la ciudad.

- si te atreves a morirte, Elena… te juro… - amenazo Damon desesperado. Cada que miraba hacia atrás solo podia ver a Elena llena de sangre, el olor a oxido empezaba a perturbarlo y le nublaba los sentidos. Llego al hospital seguido de un policia que estaba dispuesto a multarlo pero al ver la situación lo unico que hizo fue ayudarlo a sacarla.

Damon seguia corriendo pero esta vez en el hospital, inmediatamente un grupo de enfermeras y doctores le arrancaron a Elena de los brazos perdiendose en un pasillo.

- espera aquí - una enfermera contuvo a Damon quien pretendia seguirlos - la vamos a ayudar.

Eso fue lo ultimo que supo durante una media hora, luego de un rato llego Miranda aturdida por lo que habia ocurrido y Jeremy la sostenia de una mano, evitando que se desvaneciera o algo asi.

- mi hija! - dijo Miranda en cuanto vio a Damon

- se la llevaron, la van a ayudar. - Damon estaba cubierto de la sangre de Elena y Miranda al verlo se solto en llanto - Elena es fuerte y se va a poner bien.

- tambien es una irresponsable y una idiota - solto Jeremy con rabia.

- ¿podrias tener un poco de decencia? Al menos hazlo por tu madre. - Damon se contuvo para no golpearlo apretando las puños casi hasta dejar los nudillos palidos.

Las siguientes horas parecieron eternas, los doctores no decian nada, Miranda estaba al teléfono llorando y Jeremy parecia ausente de todo.

- ¿familiares de Elena Gilbert? - hablo una voz saliendo del pasillo por donde se habian llevado a Elena.

- soy su madre - se adelanto angustiada, seguida de Damon que esperaba impaciente - ¿Cómo esta Elena?

- perdio mucha sangre y tuvimos que hacerle un par de transfusiones, el corte no fue muy profundo pero si son heridas considerables, lo que mas nos preocupa es su salud mental. Hace unos minutos desperto y parecia muy alterada tuvimos que sedarla.

El medico hablaba y hablaba pero Damon solo podia pensar en que su mejor amiga estaba pasando por un momento horrible y que lo mas seguro es que no contara con él para salir de esto.

Al final de la semana, Elena se nego a irse a un centro de "reposo" alegando que fue un lapso y nada mas. Greyson por su parte dio el consentimiento y el permiso para que Elena saliera de la clinica, debido a su cargo politico el que ella hubiera decidido no hacer un escándalo de su "desfase" le venia muy bien.

**¿Qué tal, les gusto? ¿Qué rumbo tomara la vida de Elena desde ahora?… Espero que siga leyendo. Gracias a todas por los reviews… xoxo cupcakes.**


	6. Chapter 6

**CAPITULO 6**

**LO QUE MAL EMPIEZA MAL ACABA**

**Historia original, Personajes de L.J. Smith, Julie Plec y CW**

Dos meses despues y una miles de dólares gastados en licor, estaba Elena sentada en la mesa de un lujoso bar rodeada de sus nuevos "amigos" Vicky y Matt Donovan los mellizos sin reglas, Anastasia Pimenova la hija del embajador de Rusia a quien se le atribuian mas escandalos que a cualquier celebridad de Estados Unidos, Mason Lockwood el hermano menor del alcalde alias la oveja negra de la familia, Aaron Maxfield el condecorado hijo del Dr. Maxfield quien era el encargado de cualquier falsificación en cualquier campo y por ultimo la temible y nunca confiable Tessa Maddox; inteligente, perpicaz y peligrosa como una serpiente venenosa. Ahora Elena se habia convertido en la nueva adquisición del escandaloso grupo y ella lo amaba.

- vamos Elena - dijo Tessa jalonandola - es hora de ponernos en marcha.

- debes empezar a beber mas tarde, Elena. Para esta hora estas hecha un desastre - comento Aaron quien la miraba sonriente

- dejala en paz - Vicky empujo un poco a Aaron - es una de las personas mas divertidas que hemos conocido.

- que dulces! … los besos para despues… Me aburro - Anastasia sonaba molesta.

- nos vamos… - Aaron y Matt tomaron a Elena y salieron con ella abrazados.

Todos iban caminando tres calles arriba a un club nocturno muy popular, mientras unos reian y conversaban. Elena, Aaron y Mason iban jugueteando y gritando por las calles ruidosas de Nueva York.

- podrian calmarse un poco - reprendio Tessa algo molesta, a veces ella podia ser un dolor en el trasero.

- ¿te encuentras bien? - pregunto Elena dandole la cara sin dejar de caminar. Tessa asintio - ¿luces constipada? Deberias sacarte el palo que llevas en el trasero y vivir un poco.

Todos gritaron y rieron a carcajadas. Tessa miro a Anastasia quien le sonrio de medio lado, ambas sabian que Elena no era de pelos en la lengua y eso les gustaba.

El club estaba repleto pero ellos siete entraron sin problema, fueron llevados a la zona VIP, despues de un rato Aaron tomo a Elena de una mano y la arrastro a la pista de baile, ambos bailaban muy cerca e insinuándose mutuamente no les importaba verse un poco candentes al fin y al cabo no les cabia una gota mas de alcohol en el cuerpo.

Cerca de ahí en una de las mesas al otro lado de la pista se encontraba aquel chico de ojos azules que en un tiempo habia sido el superheroe encubierto de Elena Gilbert. Damon Salvatore pasaba un buen rato en compañía de unos amigos y su nueva conquista Andie Star.

- ¿esa es Elena Gilbert? - la voz de Rose sonaba alarmada. Ella era la novia de su amigo de la universidad Trevor, quien era basicamente su mano derecha en algunos negocios.

Damon volteo a ver a donde señalaba Rose y ahí la vio. Su exmejor amiga contoneandose y acariciandose inapropiadamente con un tipo. Elena llevaba ropa ajustada negra de diseñador y su cabello chocolate ondulado a media espalda, sonreia sensualmente mientras se movia al ritmo de la musica. Damon se puso de pie sin decir nada y camino hasta donde ellos.

- Elena Gilbert… cuanto tiempo - dijo Damon casi tropezando con ellos su voz era melodiosa y amigable. Elena reconocio esa voz y volteo con su cara descompuesta.

- ¿te conozco? - hablo Elena sin despegarse de Aaron que parecia confundido.

- vamos Elena, el juego de "¿oye, te conozco?" es viejo y nada divertido.

- eres… eres… - Elena golpeaba su menton con un dedo - eres delicioso pero no se cual es tu nombre - Elena sonrio y luego hecho una mirada hacia un lado, Damon no supo que era hasta que dos segundos despues dos chicos con cara de pocos amigos llegaron.

- ¿todo bien?- Matt no se veia nada feliz.

- no es nada cariño, solo me confundio con alguien mas - Elena era experta en evasivas y ahora parecia usarlas con Damon. - ya me aburri, es hora de irnos - Elena tomo a Aaron de un brazo y a Matt del otro dejando a Mason atrás.

- somos muy sensibles con nuestras cosas, asi que mantente al margen… Damon - Mason sonrio y siguió al trio quien se alejaba jugueteando.

Damon sabia que Elena habia hecho aparecer a esos chicos como una muestra de poder pero Damon no se dio por vencido, espero pacientemente a que Elena se alejara de sus amigos y estuviera sola, esperaba que fuera al baño o por una copa y no que saliera del lugar con un desconocido, claramente se veia intoxicada y fuera de si, asi que Damon camino con determinación hacia ellos y la tomo de la mano antes de que subiera al auto.

-lamento interrumpir y acabar con tus planes… - dijo Damon con furia - pero creo que es hora de irnos.

- ¿Quién rayos eres tu? - pregunto el desconocido

- soy el hermano de Elena aunque no te importa ¿verdad?

- ¿Jeremy? - Elena tenia la voz pesada y los ojos cristalinos.

- si, Jeremy… muevete Elena - la halo fuertemente llevandosela consigo. - ¿Qué pretendias? - la reprendio cuando estaban lejos del chico que ahora se alejaba maldiciendo.

- sueltame Damon - Elena logro soltarse y caminar un poco lejos de él.

- ¿asi que si sabias que era yo?

- soy todo menos tonta, Damon… Jamas me olvidaria de alguien como tu

- ¿Por qué la agresion, si somos tan cercanos? - pregunto con socarroneria

- no me vengas con estupideces de tipo "amigo", Damon - Elena ya empezaba a sonar mas sobria - porque no lo somos…

- enemigos entonces - Damon sonrio.

- no me interrumpas… escuchame muy bien Salvatore, tu y tu hermano van a conocer el peor lado mio, me voy a asegurar de que tu vida y la de ese imbecil se convierta en un asco y que al mirar atrás deseen tener de nuevo esta vida, te lo prometo - Elena parecia una fiera e incluso si hubiera sido posible de sus ojos y boca saldria fuego.

- ¿se supone que debo sentir miedo? - Damon parecia realmente calmado

- intentemos con tener un poco de sentido comun o si queda algo de inteligencia estaria bien utilizarla, aunque en los Salvatore eso deja mucho que pedir.

- no te metas con mi familia, Elena.

- sabras de mi pronto, Damon - con esto Elena puso punto final al encuentro. Damon no temia por su hermano quien merecia cualquier cosa que Elena hiciera en su contra pero si temia por la reputacion de su familia, ella no se iba a poner a fijar limites y eso era preocupante, todos los que fueran a caer en su intento de venganza caerian incluso si son inocentes como sus padres.

Elena estaba frente a su espejo maquillandose los labios con extremo cuidado repasandolos una y otra vez, de repente sus ojos se fueron hacia sus muñecas donde aun se veian leves marcas de su "incidente", esas cicatrices le recordaban las que ella llevaba en su alma y era un constate recordatorio de porque estaban ahí. El sonido de su celular la saco de su terrible pensamiento destructivo.

- Elena querida - la voz de Tessa al otro lado del teléfono la puso alerta. - me dejaste un mensaje, parecia urgente ¿todo esta bien?

- necesito la ayuda de ustedes.

- omg!… no me digas que necesitas dinero…

- ¿podrias sonar mas superficial? - Tessa rio con ganas y Elena sonrio.

- ven en cuanto puedas, estamos en mi departamento hasta las siete

- nos vemos en un rato - ambas colgaron y Elena tomo sus grandes lentes de sol y salio de la habitacion.

- ¿saldras de nuevo? - cuestiono Miranda

- supongo que si, es bastante malo ya estar aquí mientras tu andas a mi alrededor como si fuera a matarme delante de ti o algo asi.

- No digas tonterias Elena, simplemente me preocupo por ti, es todo.

- mejor preocupate por tu hijo o por tu matrimonio, dejame a mi tranquila - con esto puso punto final a la platica se puso sus lentes y salio del penthouse con largos pasos.

La cabeza de Elena estaba completamente llena de cosas que tenia por hacer pero sin embargo existian momentos que estaba llena de aquellas palabras de Stefan o de simples flashes de esa noche que la atormentaban y no la dejaban en paz, eso la descomponia y la hacian sentir miserable por esa razon buscaba lo unico que la hacia olvidar momentaneamente… el alcohol.

Elena llego algo aturdida directamente al bar de Tessa todos la miraban con extrañeza al verla beber de un solo golpe un vaso de whiskey.

- ¿otro momento de infinita miseria? - pregunto con una sonrisa Anastasia.

- creo que solo era sed - rio Matt a carcajadas.

- Elena todo el tiempo tiene sed entonces - aporto Vicky - o solo es miserable todo el tiempo.

Todos reian de la actitud de Elena que al segundo vaso ya pudo pensar con claridad.

- ¿terminaron de burlarse o les doy mas de que hablar?

- que sensible! - Anastasia seguia molestando, a decir verdad para ella Elena era una persona engreida y sin gracia.

- basta ya! - Tessa se puso de pie y camino hacia Elena, tomandola de los hombros y llevandola consigo - estamos aquí para ayudarnos ¿verdad? Y al parecer la dulce Elena necesita de nuestra ayuda ¿no es asi?

- necesito que alguien pague por algo que hizo - Elena se solto del agarre de Tessa y se sento al lado de Aaron, quien no despegaba los ojos de su laptop - necesito que los Salvatore paguen.

- ¿Qué quieres hacer? - pregunto Tessa con curiosidad - pero antes de responder eso me podrias decir ¿Qué hicieron los queridos y sexy hermanos Salvatore para merecer una venganza tuya?

- digamos que las apariencias engañan y por ahora lo unico que necesita saber es que es hora de ajustar cuentas.

- ¿Qué quieres hacer?

- bueno, como es bien sabido los Salvatore son increíblemente buenos en los negocios…

- Giusseppe, querras decir - interrumpio Aaron quien ahora prestaba atencion.

- lo que sea, el caso es que han tenido mas éxito en sus negocios que en su vida familiar. Como es bien sabido las indiscreciones de su hijo Damon son muy populares y como no es sabido su hijo Stefan tiene malas relaciones sociales, resulta que es amigo de el no tan noble Klaus Mikaelson, estos ultimos se esconden bajo una fachada mal montada

- ¿Cuál es el quid del asunto, Elena? - Vicky estaba desesperada.

- necesito que haya un fraude y que se culpe a Stefan y a Klaus, necesito un escándalo mas grande que el de wikileaks, todos los trapos sucios deben salir en el proceso.

- ¿y que hariamos con Damon? - pregunto Nadia.

- ¿Damon? Solo… involucrenlo como quieran - suspiro casi con nostalgia, en ese momento su teléfono empezo a sonar. Elena al ver sonrio, la llamada entrante rayaba en la ironia. - Damon Salvatore, ¿a que debo el placer de tu llamada?

- Elena necesito hablar contigo ¿podriamos vernos?

- podria pero no quiero

- tu jueguito de niña malcriada me esta empezando a cansar. No te pongas en ese plan de mandona, Elena.

- es demasiado tentador que ruegues por mi atención y perdon. Creo que es hora de decir que el juego apenas comienza - y sin decir mas colgo. - ¿me van a ayudar? - ahora dirigiendose a el grupo.

- ¿Por qué no? Cambio de actividades para variar -dijo Tessa sonriendo.

Asi fue que en las semanas siguientes cada uno trabajaria en un plan para poder involucrar a los hermanos Salvatore en un fraude que dejaria la reputacion de su familia por el piso exponiendolos ante la sociedad elitista de Nueva York.

Aaron uno de los mejores hackers de la ciudad entraria al sistema de las empresas Salvatore sacando estados de cuentas, planillas, nominas, entre otras, abriendo cuentas clandestinas y depositando dinero a nombre de Stefan y Klaus.

Anastasia y Tessa se encargarian de la parte social. Fiestas, reuniones, eventos, todo y cuanta cosa asistieran la familia donde hubiera una sola grieta para que ellas pusieran alguna prueba culpando a sus hijos de un desfase.

Elena y Vicky buscaban en viajes y eventos en el exterior, utilizando sus contactos y relaciones en comun. Ellas pondrian al descubierto las indiscreciones que los hijos de Giusseppe habian cometido fuera del pais y por lo tanto habia mucho dinero involucrado

Mason y Matt mantenian vigilados a los hermanos Salvatore por si alguno de los dos sospechaban algo y querian dañar el plan.

Poco a poco fueron saliendo cosas que ponian a la familia Salvatore en un predicamento. Fotos donde se cuestionaba la sexualidad de Stefan, articulos sobre los posibles hijos de Damon en el exterior, rumores sobre los malos manejos de las empresas Salvatore y la culpabilidad recaida sobre su hijo menor pero cuando aparecio el desfalco de las empresas por parte de un Mikaelson y en complicidad con Stefan, Damon se dio cuenta quien estaba detrás de todo esto.

Damon condujo su auto por las calles de Nueva York a alta velocidad, su padre estaba en el hospital por un posible infarto y su madre estaba destrozada. Stefan llevaba mas de tres dias desaparecido y la unica cordura de los Salvatore era Damon. O por lo menos eso podia parecer.

Damon llego a casa de Elena y entro sin anunciarse, sabia que ella estaba ahí porque su abuela Calixta estaba en la ciudad asi que Elena sufria de ataques de ansiedad cuando ella los visitaba por esa razon se quedaba en casa pero a Damon eso no le importo y en cuanto vio a Elena se fue encima de ella tomandola del cuello y poniendola contra la pared.

- ¿Qué estupideces has estado haciendo Elena?

- ¿de que hablas?

- no te atrevas a hacerte la desentendida, mi padre esta en el hospital por tus idioteces y mi familia esta a punto de irse a la quiebra.

- te dije que te cuidaras - Damon apretaba mas el cuello de Elena - era… era cuestion de tiempo.

- ¿Por qué te pones en plan de perra vengativa?

- tu y tu hermano jugaron conmigo, abusaron de mi y pasaron sobre mi integridad.

- eres una pequeña perra, abusiva y desleal - Damon apreto un poco mas y Elena sintio que le faltaba el aire.

- fue tu culpa que abusaran de mi - Damon seguia empujando su mano - Damon, no… no puedo… Damon… no… puedo… respi…rar.

- te voy a dar una advertencia Elena, escuchala porque es muy seria… esto va para ti y tus nuevos amigos… Salgan de la ciudad, huyan lo mas lejos que puedan, porque si te veo a ti y a tus amigos en Nueva York los voy a destrozar y ese dia añoraras no haberte metido con un Salvatore.

Damon solto a Elena quien cayo al piso tosiendo y tratando de recuperar el aire, él le lanzo una mirada envenenada y salio del penthouse sin mirar atrás.

Damon y Elena no sabian que la familia Gilbert en pleno habia escuchado y visto todo el incidente.

- Elena ¿Qué hiciste? - pregunto su madre sorprendida.

- lo que merecian - solto ella entredientes y aun tocando su cuello enrojecido.

- Los Salvatore han sido una familia honorable y por decadas han sido unos amigos y aliados, ahora tu has minado esa confianza y esa union - su abuela estaba completamente indignada y repudiaba la conducta vengativa de Elena.

- a ella no le importa la familia, Damon tiene razon en lo que dijo - Jeremy se sentia ofendido e indignado.

- Jeremy…

- Elena solo se preocupa por ella, no le importa el daño que ocasiono por lo que sea que haya hecho, es igual a su madre.

- Jeremy! - Miranda y Calixta alzaron la voz tratando de detener a Jeremy quien ahora se acercaba a Elena con fuego en su mirada.

- ¿de que hablas? - pregunto Elena confundida.

- ¿de que hablo? Pues de que no se puede ocultar mas tu origen, eres la hija bastarda de papá que es una desagradecida con la unica madre que conoce, no tienes reglas, ni respeto por el otro. Eres insensible y una prueba de alguien sin amor propio. - Jeremy miraba a Elena con furia y ella se sintio confundida. - asi debio ser tu madre, quien no le importo dejar a su hija y largarse sin siquiera mirar atrás.

Elena se puso de pie y casi al borde de las lagrimas miro a Jeremy quien ni siquiera parpadeaba al decirle esas verdades.

- estas mintiendo, soy una Gilbert.

- claro que eres una Gilbert, gracias a la indiscreción e infidelidad de papá pero ¿estoy mintiendo en lo demas? - Jeremy miro a Miranda quien ahora lloraba con las manos en la boca, Elena vio como su abuela se alejaba sentandose en el sillon y su madre lloraba desconsolada, ahí supo la verdad.

Elena tuvo claridad sobre su vida y se dio cuenta de que todo habia sido cierto, por un segundo recordo aquella mujer en sus sueños que se alejaba pero que no conseguía saber quien era, su rostro era borroso y su voz lejana. Supo porque su padre habia dicho aquella vez que ella y su madre le habian arruinado la vida, entendio la relacion toxica de sus padres y los exigencias de su abuela. Elena se dio cuenta que era la hija de la amante de Greyson Gilbert y que todo lo que ella tenia como cierto ahora no era nada mas sino una ilusion.

_**Ahora toda la verdad se supo, pobre Elena Ojala les haya gustado y dejen sus reviews. Xoxo Cupcakes.**_


	7. Chapter 7

**Capitulo 7 **

**FANTASMAS DE LAS FESTIVIDADES PASADAS**

**Historia original, personajes L.J. Smith, Julie Plec, etc.**

**Canción de este cap: Ghost de Ella Henderson**

Elena corrio a su cuarto y en cuanto entro su mundo de ensueño se desmorono, rompio todo lo que tenia a su paso y lo que le recordaba las mentiras que eran su vida.

Miranda entro al escuchar el escandalo, seguida de Jeremy y Calixta.

- Elena, basta!… es suficiente!

- nada de esto me pertenece, no puedo seguir viviendo asi… viviendo aquí… no quiero estos perfumes y joyas caras… no quiero esta ropa ni esta porqueria - arrojo todos los portarretratos al suelo haciendolos añicos - no quiero su lastima ni su cariño - Elena tomo una botella que tenia en una de sus mesas de noche, la abrio y dio un trago largo.

- Elena basta!, dejate de tonterias y hablemos.

- no quiero nada de nadie.

- ahí esta… la misma niña malagradecida de siempre

- Jeremy!

Elena tiro la botella contra la pared

- no soy una niña y si, soy malagradecida pero no me interesa ser agradecida con personas que en el fondo pensaron que era un estorbo y una carga ¿Cómo puedes amar a la hija de la amante de tu esposo? ¡¿COMO?!

- calmate Elena! Por favor, amor. Calmate!

- no puedo seguir viviendo aquí… no puedo respirar… cada centímetro de esta casa esta llena de esos recuerdos que… - Elena empezo a llorar - no me odias mas de lo que yo me odio, mamá… esa es la unica verdad que debes saber.

- no digas tonterias, cariño.

- ERES UNA MENTIROSA, YA CALLATE!… no… no… no puedo seguir aquí - Elena paso de largo casi corriendo y salio sin decir nada mas.

Miranda y Calixta estaban destrozadas, para cuando Greyson pudo llegar la casa estaba llena de policias.

- ¿Dónde esta Elena? - pregunto él con el corazon bombeando mas de lo normal.

- su auto aparecio en el rio del puente de Brooklyn - fue todo lo que pudo decir Miranda antes de soltarse a llorar sin control.

- ¿Dónde esta mi hija?

- Senador, estamos haciendo todo lo posible por encontrarla, se ha dispuesto un equipo especial para buscarla

- ¿Cuánto tiempo?

- por la magnitud del accidente y su ubicacion, solo podemos buscar alrededor de 48 horas.

- no es suficiente.

- lo siento senador, es todo lo que podemos hacer.

Setenta y dos horas despues la foto en primera plana de la muerte de la hija del senador Gilbert ocupaba todos los periodicos de Nueva York, uno de los cuales estaba en manos de Damon Salvatore. Recordo que llevaba aun un mensaje sin escuchar de Elena el mismo dia de su pelea, en ese momento él penso que ella solo queria disculparse o amenazarlo de nuevo. Tomo el teléfono y escucho.

"Damon, por favor… ayudame!… por favor, no puedo mas, duele demasiado… escucha, lo siento… lo siento… te necesito, ayudame!"

Su voz estaba llena de dolor y no podia evitar notar que lloraba, pero la grabacion termino y él supo que habia perdido a Elena, su amiga de la infancia le habia pedido ayuda y él se la nego dando asi por finalizada su amistad y ella su vida.

El cuerpo no fue encontrado asi que la familia Gilbert decidio hacer una ceremonia conmemorativa. Familia, amigos y conocidos fueron al servicio, todo parecia muy solemne, algunos chismes y murmullos se colaban entre los asistentes pero la mayoria de ellos eran ajenos a Damon quien parecia no saber nada del mundo. Asistio completamente ebrio y de hecho lo hizo con una botella de Whiskey, solo quedaba la familia Gilbert en la tumba vacia cuando Damon decidio acercarse.

- lo hiciste excelente Gilbert - dijo en cuanto estuvo lo bastante cerca de la lapida ante la mirada atónita de los familiares. - fuiste lo bastante idiota como para tirarte de cabeza al rio… bravo!

- Damon! - Miranda llorosa y dolida reprendio a Damon - ¿podrias comportarte?

- ves lo que provocas, Elena - solo miraba la tumba ignorando a Miranda - debiste ser una buena chica, debiste crecer y madurar, debiste casarte con un tipo rico que se divorciara de ti despues de acostarse con la niñera y asi dos veces mas hasta que yo fuera tu amante… debiste… - su voz se hizo ahoga y lejana - debiste ser amada como te merecias y feliz, pero en cambio recibiste toda la mierda de este mundo y terminaste nadando con los peces en ese miserable rio.

- Damon… deberias retirarte - Grayson puso una mano en el hombro de Damon quien lo sacudio con fuerza - Damon!

- ya escuche… ya me voy… pero saben que… Elena no se merecia las cosas que le pasaron, no era mala solo incomprendida - y diciendo esto tiro el resto del contenido de la botella sobre la tierra - nos vemos nena - dejo caer la botella y camino lentamente alejandose de ahí.

- se el mejor hombre Damon - dijo Miranda en voz alta - por ella - Damon se detuvo sin voltear a mirarla - por lo que pudo ser lo de ustedes - una lagrima solitaria y dolorosa rodó por la mejilla de Damon, la cual limpio con rapidez y de igual forma salio de ese lugar, al cual no volveria nunca según su pensamiento pero solo un mes despues regreso y asi lo hizo por muchas semanas.

El otoño empezaba y las hojas de los arboles caian, la pisadas se ocultaban tras un tapete naranja de hermosas hojas, el aire casi helado empezaba a colarse por entre las ventanas y el viento parecia tomar fuerza. Las solitarias imágenes de una vida pasada torturaban un corazon roto y una mente llena de recuerdos imborrables.

- ¿vigilandome de nuevo, Alaric?

- me preocupa cuando te pones melancolica - respondio él con una sonrisa.

- y a mi me preocupa que creas que despues de tantos meses voy a intentar algo. - Elena puso el libro en sus piernas y sonrio.

- ¿descansaste?

- ¿acaso lo hago?

- no respondas con otra pregunta, Katherine.

- ok… un poco, dormi mejor anoche ¿Dónde esta Jenna?

- salio de compras, el dia de accion de gracias la vuelve loca de felicidad.

- ¿accion de gracias? Ya es Noviembre.

- creo que no has notado Katherine que estamos en otoño y que mañana es accion de gracias ¿no extrañas a tu familia en estas fechas?

- ni siquiera recuerdo haber pasado estas fechas con mi familia

- ¿extrañas a el chico que te persigue en sueños?

- ¿él? - Elena se quedo pensando en aquel amigo que habia dejado atrás y con el que frecuentemente soñaba.

Su memoria le trajo el recuerdo de una de las veces que Damon habia demostrado lo incondicional que era para ella sin importar nada.

Elena llevaba dos dias en cama, con fiebre, vomitos y escalofríos. Las unicas que se ocupaban de ella eran las empleadas, no lo vio relevante ya que para eso ganaban un sueldo. De repente aparecio Damon vestido de esmoquin y oliendo a perfume frances, eso solo significaba una cosa… fiesta formal y un acoston seguro con alguna niñita insegura hija de un magnate.

- Elena, he venido por ti - se lanzo sobre la gran cama cayendo a su lado, ella gimio. - ¿Qué pasa mi pequeña latosa?

- dejame en paz, Damon. No me siento con ganas de soportar tus tonterias.

- ¿estas fingiendo para no acompañarme?

- si, idiota. - respondio enfadada - Soy una vidente y sabia que venias asi que finjo estar enferma para no ser la complice de tus pendejadas de gigolo.

Damon miro a Elena la cual tenia la frente perlada de sudor, las mejillas sonrosadas y los labios palidos. Inmediatamente se sento y puso las manos sobre su frente.

- ¿estas hirviendo? ¿hace cuanto estas asi?

- ¿ahora te preocupa?

-¿hace cuanto estas asi? - volvio a preguntar con dureza.

- yo que se… unos dias, una semana, un mes, un año… me siento del carajo y parece que fue hace mil años.

- no exageres -vio el termometro en la mesa de noche y lo tomo poniendolo despues en la boca de Elena, espero un minuto y luego lo reviso - ¡tienes 39.5! Ven aca - Damon la cargo y la llevo al baño

- ni se te ocurra, Damon… Damon! - encendido la ducha con agua helada y la metio por un rato, Elena temblaba y se retorcia - estas muerto!

- luego discutimos como me mataras, ahora callate y comportate.

- ¿no te atreveras a vestirme?

- no tienes nada que ya no haya visto Elena

Damon saco de la ducha a Elena, la vistio y luego le dio su medicina acto seguido se acosto a su lado.

- ¿no tenias una fiesta y una conquista anonima?

- me quedare a cuidarte

- ¿Por qué?

- no me sirves muerta - Damon sonrio y la beso en la frente - anda, descansa… mañana estara todo bien.

Elena paso una semana completa en cama y Damon estuvo a su lado, la ayudo con su tarea, peino su cabello, destrozaron el mundo, cantaron canciones de grupos de todos los generos y lo mas importante se hicieron compañía olvidando al resto del mundo.

- ¿estas bien? - pregunto Alaric obligandola a salir de su recuerdo.

- debes dejar de preguntar eso, me hace sentir incomoda.

- ¿incomoda? ¿en que sentido?

- en el sentido de que si lo vuelves a hacer me vere en la penosa obligación de insultarte.

- tienes que controlar esos arranques de violenta y explosiva personalidad Katherine.

- ok… Jenna acaba de llegar - dijo poniendo el libro en la mesa y levantandose - round two despues de la cena ¿hecho? - estiro su mano y Alaric rio.

- es bueno tenerte en casa, pequeña

Alaric y Jenna habian encontrado a Elena vagando por el parque Lakefront, una de la noches mas frias del mes. Por alguna extraña razon la chica con finas ropas no sabia que se encontraba en Cooperstown ni mucho menos como habia llegado ahí, estaba desubicada y prácticamente absorta en su mundo.

Jenna obligo a Alaric a llevar a la chica a casa y cuidar de ella hasta que se sintiera mejor y pudiera decir que habia pasado. Dos dias despues la desconocida reacciono y pudo contar que ocurria con ella. Su historia consistio en la perdida de su familia a causa de un incendio y que ella pensaba que no habia sido accidental por eso necesitaba permanecer anonima, ella se hizo llamar Katherine y poco a poco fue dejando en claro como era su personalidad.

Katherine era voluble, sarcastica y tenia serias tendencias a lastimarse. Alaric era el doctor mas querido del pueblo y empezo a trabajar con la personalidad de Katherine reduciendo un 50% su pronostico de daño fisico por parte de ella. Con un poco de terapia y ocupandola en algo mas que dejarla lidiar con su vida pasada, Alaric logro un pequeño cambio, bueno eso era mucho decir con ella, aun continuaba con una personalidad difícil de trastornar y con una actitud difícil de manejar.

Elena habia elegido una historia creible y un nombre que aun la vinculara con su vida pasada pero no lo suficiente como para que fuera una luz roja de alarma, sabia que su desaparición seria un golpe duro y tenia que esperar lo suficiente como para que la dieran por muerta. Elena solo queria empezar de nuevo aunque siendo ella quien era y habiendo pasado por lo que paso no seria facil.

El dia de accion de gracias en la casa de los Gilbert no fue la fecha mas festiva del año, Miranda aun estaba de duelo y sus peleas ahora mas frecuentes con Grayson no ayudaban con el ambiente, Jeremy seguia de parte de su madre y eso definitivamente minaba la relacion con su padre. Por esa razon el dia de celebración ahora estaba lleno de tension y acusaciones, por ello Grayson habia decidido viajar a ultimo minuto a Washington dejando a Miranda, Calixta y Jeremy solos.

- siento… siento todo esto - dijo Miranda aun llorando a causa de la ultima pelea.

- debes dejar ir a Elena, su recuerdo te esta consumiendo Miranda.

- ¿Cómo puedo hacerlo? Elena se fue odiandome mas de lo que lo hacia y nunca voy a poder cambiar eso - sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas de nuevo - era mi bebe y la amaba con sus defectos, ella pensaba que no la entendia y tal vez fue asi pero lo intente todo solo que Elena siempre se encargaba de alejarme de su vida.

- Elena es la persona mas egoísta que he conocido - dijo Jeremy lleno de rabia y dolor - ¿Cómo fue capaz de hacer lo que hizo y aun asi hacerte sentir esa culpa?

- tu tambien dejala ir Jeremy - su abuela era una persona estricta pero desde lo sucedido con Elena su mundo habia cambiado igual que al del resto de la familia.

- ¿tu lo has hecho abuela? ¿Por qué te sigues empeñando en liberarnos del recuerdo de Elena? Esta claro que mamá no quiere, ni papá y mucho menos tu. Esto es ridiculo - Jeremy se retiro del salon dejado a las matriarcas de la familia solas.

Las festividades no serian mas alegres para Elena, aun se sentia incomoda y ajena a su nueva vida, Jenna habia participado en la preparacion de un banquete para celebrar accion de gracias comunitario y ella irradiaba dicha y amor. Mientras que Elena permanecia algo absorta en sus pensamientos.

- ¿lista para dar las gracias? - Alaric se acerco a ella

- ¿tengo algo porque darlas? - dijo Elena con su acidez acostumbrada.

- creo que si… tu sabes que tienes mucho por lo que agradecer

- agradeceria poder en estos momentos tomar una o talvez dos… bueno que sean tres copas de vino y poder olvidarme que estoy aquí en un pueblo en medio de la nada con gente que parece que la sacaron de un libro para colorear.

- estamos cerca de la ciudad de Nueva York ¿sabes eso, no? - Alaric sonrio y Elena rodó los ojos - vamos Katherine, se un poco mas alegre, no te puedes pasar la vida siendo una chica amargada y depresiva. No te hace bien.

- dejame en paz - Elena dio dos pasos para alejarse de Alaric

- eres libre de irte cuando quieras, Katherine. No eres una prisionera.

- soy una fugitiva y no estoy en posicion de ser exigente ¿verdad, Ric? - su tono sarcastico obligo a Alaric a tomar medidas.

- yo se que hay algo mas sobre lo que cuentas. Se que mientes y sobretodo se que no eres ninguna tonta. Si no has madurado en unos meses te propongo que tomes cartas en el asunto, eres una buena chica muy en el fondo y te aseguro que seras una buena madre pero debes considerar moderar tu carácter.

Elena tenia ya tres meses y su pequeño e invisible vientre apenas y se asomaba por su blusa negra, ella puso las manos en su barriga y suspiro. Se consideraba irresponsable, dependiente y egoista ¿como haria para criar un bebe?. Alaric le habia propuesto mas de una vez darlo en adopción pero ella aun no estaba segura, al fin de cuentas el padre de su hijo no deseado tenia un rostro familiar ademas de eso era el hombre que ella llamo "mejor amigo"

Elena y sus nuevos amigos salieron a celebrar que su plan contra los Salvatore estaba dando resultado, eligieron un lugar que frecuentaban mucho y esperaban divertirse hasta el amanecer. Al menos Elena queria eso.

- les agradezco chicos por su ayuda… aquí esta mi parte del trato - Elena saco varios fajos de billetes y los puso sobre la mesa - cortesia del senador Gilbert - ella sonrio casi con inocencia y los demas se rieron con fuerza, cada uno tomo su parte y la fiesta inicio.

En menos de dos horas, Elena habia ingerido mucho licor mas del que pudiera haber tomado en cinco horas pero ella solo queria borrar de su mente el hecho de que se sentia culpable de sabotear a Damon. De nuevo como si su mente fuera un iman y Damon un enorme pero sexy metal, aparecio y se sento a su lado aprovechando que ella se encontraba sola en la barra.

- ¿mas espectaculos, Elena? - dijo Damon muy suave al oido

- ¿pensaba que el que tenia peinado de superheroe y se creia tal era el idiota de tu hermano? Sin ofender

- no me ofendo pero hey! ¿Quién no quiere ser rescatado por alguien como yo?

- tienes razon, he estado perdida sin ti y tus estupideces.

- ves, ya estamos otra vez retomando viejas costumbres

- ¿Qué haces aquí Damon?

- ya te dije, retomando viejas costumbres

- si a "viejas costumbres" te refieres a ligarte a una desconocida y luego llevartela a la cama… bien por mi… soy la candidata perfecta para hoy… aceptemoslo estoy hecha un desastre y muy ebria asi que mañana en la mañana si no hay memoria no hay culpa.

Damon sonrio, se puso de pie y estiro su mano, Elena la tomo y ambos salieron de ahí rumbo a un hotel a petición de ella. Tragos, besos, un poco de estoy y aquello, de pronto sus vidas estaban envueltas en un torbellio fisico mas alla de lo comprensible. Elena y Damon se compenetraban y eran absolutamente perfectos en la cama, se entendian e inclusive no necesitaban de palabras ni señales asi que todo salía a la perfeccion cuando se trataba de hacer el amor. No eran amigos, ni enemigos… eran almas gemelas. A la mañana siguiente Elena esperaba no encontrar a Damon a su lado pero ahí estaba placidamente dormido, ella sin hacer ruido tomo sus cosas y salio de ahí con la firme conviccion de que su plan debia seguir su curso incluso si eso implicara la ruina de Damon.

**Bueno chiquillas aquí les dejo el cap, sorry por demorarme tanto pero bueno… Agradezco sus reviews y las lectoras anonimas animense a dejar uno, positivo o negativo agradezco que lean un poco de mis locuras… hasta la proxima xoxo Cupcakes**


	8. Chapter 8

**Capitulo 8**

**NO ESTAS SOLA**

**Cancion para este cap: Never Alone por Lady Antebellum**

Despues de un mes en casa de Alaric y sus constantes arranques de histeria, él decidio hacerle un examen general incluyendo examenes de sangre, no tardo mucho en darle la noticia y en que ella reaccionara peor de lo que se pudieron imaginar. Al final Jenna convencio a Elena de tener al bebe y despues decidir sobre su futuro. ¿Qué eran 9 meses cargando con el hijo del hombre que te odiaba mucho mas de lo que tu lo odiabas a él? Bueno fue algo muy duro y Elena tras su fachada de Katherine lo comprobaria.

El primer trimestre fue brutal, entre sus depresiones y los sintomas comunes del embarazo Elena bajo mucho de peso, Alaric intervino varias veces internandola para que pudiera estabilizarse.

Para el segundo trimestre su abultado abdomen la ponia en problemas sobretodo cuando su necedad la hacia pensar tonterias, sentia a su bebe moverse y muchas noches la trasnochaba pensar en como seria su vida siendo madre soltera y sin nada mas que con la escuela terminada.

El ultimo trimestre fue mas difícil que sus ansiedades, depresiones y pensamientos negativos. De la noche a la mañana sufrio algunos cambios en su cuerpo que la vieron obligada a permanecer de tiempo completo en la clinica donde trabajaba Alaric. Tenia preclampsia y el feto sufria asi que antes de cumplir la semana 39 fue necesario inducirle el parto.

En una hermosa mañana unas semanas antes de la fecha programada nacio la pequeña Nadia Pierce, Elena fue la primera en negarse a verla no queria hacerlo si tenia que darla en adopción pero fue Jenna la que obligo a Elena a sostenerla un rato.

- tomala Katherine - la presiono - solo necesitas cargarla un segundo - Elena quien en ese momento le daba la espalda volteo y vio a Jenna sosteniendo una bolita de mantas color rosa con pastelitos.

- esta bien - Jenna sonrio y con mucho cuidado la puso en el regazo de la adolorida Elena - solo un momento - Elena descubrio el rostro de la bebe y pudo verse en ella pero mas que eso vio a Damon.

- ¿Qué te parece? - hablo Jenna emocionada al ver a Elena mirando a la bebe tan minuciosamente.

- se comprueba una vez mas que solo hago cosas perfectas ¿verdad pastelito que eres perfecta? - Jenna sonrio y sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas - creo que no estara mal criarla yo, no puedo ser tan mala. - Elena al ver el rostro de su bebe comprobo que no solo la queria sino que iba a hacer lo que para su madre biologica nunca fue, lo mas importante.

Nadia no resulto ser una niña facil, de bebe presento trastorno del sueño hasta el año y luego su carácter herencia de su adorada madre salio a relucir, esos impresionantes ojos azules brillaban cada que pretendia hacer una pataleta, asi que Elena se preparaba para soportar sus gritos por casi una hora sin parar.

Con dos años, Nadia era demandante y ridículamente malcriada solo queria a su mami junto a ella en todo momento. Elena permanecia horas a su completa disposición y la mantenia controlada dentro de lo posible. Con los terribles dos años, Elena se dio cuenta de lo difícil que era ser madre soltera.

Cada año traia consigo algo nuevo que aprender con Nadia, a veces creia enloquecer pero luego veia a su pequeña hija sonreirle o llamarla mamá y todo parecia no ser tan importante como ella.

7 años despues se podria decir que Elena era una madre bastante buena, algo estricta (quien se lo iba a imaginar) pero se ocupaba de todas las cosas de la casa y era muy buena en su trabajo tambien. Elena habia estudiado en la universidad comunitaria negocios internacionales y trabajaba para un empresario local, le tocaba viajar frecuentemente y Nadia se quedaba con Alaric y Jenna quienes para ella eran sus amados tios.

A la edad de 7 años, Nadia era una niña activa con grandes dones, hacia unos años atrás sus profesores habian descubierto que Nadia poseia oido absoluto asi que fue patrocinada por la escuela para tomar clases particulares con un profesor de Julliard y asi poder becarla para que asistiera a la institución, pero simplemente Elena se rehuso a mudarse de nuevo a Nueva York permitiendo solamente que Nadia disfrutara de las clases y nada mas.

- mamá! - Nadia entro al cuarto mientras Elena se arreglaba para dormir.

- ¿no se supone que deberias estar dormida hace mas de una hora?

- necesito hablar contigo de algo muy serio - su voz determinante hizo voltear a Elena y al verla solo sonrio. Nadia llevaba puesto una pijama rosa de pastelitos y sus pantuflas de conejito.

- ¿de que quieres hablar? - Nadia corrio a la cama y salto en ella sentandose en la orilla. - ¿comoda? - ella asintio. - soy todo oidos Nadia.

- como sabras ya se acerca la temporada de espectaculos en Broadway y pues…

- No! - Elena se puso de pie y empezo a arreglar la cama para dormir

- no me has dejado hablar - Nadia suspiro - dejame ir a un musical mamá… por favor! Mi tio Alaric dijo que me llevaria si dices que si.

- Alaric no debe intervenir en este asunto, no puedes ir a NY ni con él, ni con nadie.

- ¿Por qué no? - con el tema de NY Elena se irritaba con facilidad y no era nada tolerante.

- ve a dormir Nadia - contesto molesta

- quiero ir a NY! - Nadia se puso de pie en la cama y empezo a dar brincos - quiero ir! Quiero ir! - cada vez subia mas la voz - quierooooooo ir! - grito, Elena al ver su pataleta la tomo en brazos y la llevo hasta su cuarto.

- no quiero berrinches, ni pataletas, ni complots con Jenna y Alaric. Vas a hacer lo que yo te digo porque soy tu madre ¿entiendes? - Nadia hizo un puchero y sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas - estoy cansada con el tema de NY, si no estas contenta con tus clases particulares, las suspendemos y todo mundo feliz ¿estamos? - Nadia bajo la mirada - ahora duermete que mañana hay escuela.

- si tuviera un papá como los otros niños, si me dejarias ir - grito, Elena retrocedio dos pasos llena de dolor y rabia.

- no me digas esas tonterias Nadia, de eso no se habla ni se discute.

- no es justo!

- ¿sabes lo que no es justo? Que cada que no quiero darte algo me salgas con el asunto de no tener papá, yo solo te tengo a ti y no estoy llorando por ello. Asi que comportate.

- ¿Qué hay de Alaric y Jenna?

- Nadia! ¿podrias solo…?

- tengo siete pero no soy tonta, mi tia Jenna dice que tu querias a mi papá pero no se querian tanto como para estar juntos pero ¿Por qué no me queria a mi? - Elena se acerco a su hija y se sento a su lado tomandola de la mano.

- creo que si te hubiera conocido no tendria razones para no amarte… eres perfecta - Elena abrazo a Nadia y le dio un beso en la mejilla - eres preciosa e inteligente - un beso tras otro hasta que la hizo reir - eres tan dulce que me gustaria moderte y además eres igual a mi.

- ¿tengo los ojos de papá? - Nadia la miro con esos grandes ojos color cielo.

- si, son iguales a los de tu papá.

- me gusta ser como tu - dijo la niña con una sonrisa

- y a mi me gusta que seas como yo.

Elena sabia que habia cometido un error tras otro pero nunca permitiria que esos errores tocaran a su hija despues de todo Nadia era su tabla de salvacion, sin embargo muchas veces se preguntaba sobre Damon y que hubiera pasado si hubiera compartido su maternidad con él pero la respuesta nunca se daba… no de la manera que ella queria.

Damon Salvatore permanecio en un estado de negacion por un año, como el cuerpo de Elena nunca habia aparecido, él simplemente tenia la esperanza de que lo llamaran y le informaran que ella vivia. No le importaba que lo odiara solo queria verla de nuevo pero no fue asi.

El senador Gilbert ayudo a disolver el escándalo y a patrocinar nuevos negocios con las empresas Salvatore en parte lo hacia para remediar el daño que Elena habia causado. Stefan habia salido de la carcel y viajo a Italia para olvidarse de aquella experiencia aterradora a pesar de querer venganse nada podia hacer, Elena Gilbert estaba muerta y eso era todo.

La familia Salvatore resurgio de las cenizas como el ave Fenix y todo aquello por lo que pasaron quedo en el olvido, para Damon nada habia quedado en el olvido solo que no era sano estancarse en aquello asi que decidio hacer un cambio en su vida. Viajo a Inglaterra a estudiar leyes y a depurar todo lo malo de su pasado. Su amiga Rose quien era ahora su mano derecha y conciencia pretendia que Damon encontrara una mujer con la cual pudiera compartir tiempo y dejar de pensar en Elena. Tiempo despues de regresar a NY conocio a Meredith Fell la directora del hospital Infantil Morgan Stanley y la cual tenia una larga lista de cualidades, era totalmente opuesta a Elena y eso para Damon estaba excelente. Asi empezo una relacion que mantuvo a Elena fuera de los pensamientos de Damon por mucho tiempo.

Pero el destino se empeña siempre en generar situaciones sobretodo cuando un alma gemela perdida necesita reencontrarse nuevamente con aquello de lo que huia.

Elena Gilbert era una mujer de rutina sobretodo porque Nadia siendo la niña especial que era las necesitaba pero a veces esa rutina cambiaba cuando ella debia viajar. En esta ocasión debia ir a Delaware a resolver un par de contratiempos con una multinacional asi que estaria fuera del pueblo por un par de dias. Le pidio o mas bien le ordeno a Alaric mantener a Nadia fuera de NY y de sus deslumbrantes espectaculos, este a regañadientes acepto, Elena era bastante perspicaz y si desobedecía ella lo sabria.

Su viaje a Delaware se complico y necesito quedarse una semana entera, hablaba con su hija seguido y en cada llamada ella le decia que no se sentia bien, Elena lo tomo como un chantaje y le aseguraba a Nadia que no era mas que nostalgia pero en la madrugada de su penúltimo dia una llamada alerto a Elena.

Jenna llamo diciendo que habian llevado a Nadia a un hospital en NY, no dejaba de vomitar y tenia dolor articular cronico incluso habia rastros de sangre en el vomito. Elena lejos y completamente histerica tomo el primer vuelo a NY. A Nadia la habian internado en el hospital Morgan Stanley ahí Alaric habia hecho una parte de su residencia y era conocido por algunos medicos y entre ellos coincidencialmente conocia a Meredith, su hermano mayor habia sido su colega asi que cuando la pequeña Meredith quiso seguir los pasos de él fue Alaric quien la oriento en varios casos.

Elena llego justo en el momento en que Meredith y Alaric hablaban, estaba histerica y ansiosa no sabia que pasaba con Nadia y eso la ponia peor.

- Katherine, calma! - Alaric la tomo de las manos pero ella no dejaba de temblar.- ella es Meredith Fell la directora del hospital y…

- me importa un comino quien sea ¿Dónde esta Nadia?

- disculpa a Katherine esta ofuscada - Elena no entendia la tranquilidad de Alaric y eso la hacia enojar.

- Alaric! ¿Dónde esta mi hija?

- esta en la habitacion, no te preocupes… esta bien… te decia que Meredith es la directora del hospital pero tambien una de las mejores pediatras del area, asi que ella personalmente se encargara del caso de Nadia.

- Alaric fue un gran mentor y es lo menos que puedo hacer por su sobrina - dijo Meredith sonriendo.

- ¿Qué tiene Nadia?

- lo de Nadia no es algo que se deba tomar a la ligera pero es controlable y eventualmente ella mejorara… - decia muy profesional, Elena escuchaba con atención - Nadia tiene algo a lo que se le llama La Púrpura o Síndrome de Schönlein-Henoch… le aplicaremos Prednisona en dosis altas y esperamos los resultados positivas al final de la semana… en casa debe tener una dieta apropiada y completamente natural… en estos dias Nadia puede tener dolor abdominal y de las articulaciones pero con la medicacion constante esto disminuira… lo mas recomendable es tener paciencia, como te dije es menos grave de lo que se ve.

- ¿es mi culpa? - pregunto Elena llorando

- claro que no, es desconocido el agente causal pero se asocia con infecciones respiratorias.

- es mi culpa - y se abrazo a Alaric llorando.

- ¿Por qué no vamos a ver a Nadia? A estado preguntando por ti - dijo Alaric consolandola, Elena asintio.

Elena al ver a Nadia dormida y con una intravenosa, se puso a llorar con mas intensidad. Su pequeña niña de 7 años se veia tan frágil que le parecio que nunca se iba a poner bien.

- esta bien, Elena - dijo Jenna - solo esta descansando

- ¿va a estar bien?

- se va a poner muy bien - contesto Jenna con una sonrisa, nunca habia visto a Elena tan alterada.

Meredith quedo algo impactada por la reaccion de Elena, según lo que le habia contado Alaric, ella era un poco fria y no daba a conocer sus emociones, sin embargo la situación era diferente, era su hija la que estaba en esa cama de hospital indefensa y delicada de salud.

Damon recogio a Meredith del trabajo y cuando la vio tan pensativa decidio interrogarla

- ¿Qué sucede? Hoy vienes especialmente callada

- solo estoy algo pensativa, debe ser que hace tiempo no tengo un contacto real con los pacientes

- ¿Qué paso hoy que fue diferente?

- recuerdes que te he hablado de Alaric, el amigo de mi hermano - Damon asintio - pues su sobrina… o algo asi esta internada en el hospital, esta muy delicada y pues decidi personalmente encargarme del caso.

- ¿Qué tiene eso de especial para que te pongas asi? - a Damon no le parecia muy relevante para que ella tuviera esa actitud.

- fue la mamá de la niña lo que me puso asi, hace mucho no veia esa reaccion en alguien… sus ojos eran tan… es muy joven ¿sabes? Me sorprendio mas porque Alaric me ha dicho que ella es algo asi como fria y distante con sus sentimientos pero hace rato parecia completamente desgarrada, hasta dijo que ella tenia la culpa… pobre chica! - dijo Meredith y con su mano cubrio su boca con sus ojos casi al borde de las lagrimas.

- las apariencias engañan… es su hija… supongo que asi debe ser - dijo Damon tratando de calmar a Meredith quien habia empezado a llorar, por alguna razon aquella chica la impresiono de una forma diferente.

Damon no era muy amante a los niños, su contacto era minimo y le aterraba el hecho de que Meredith fuera tan maternal, solia hablarle de planes con hijos pero el simplemente queria vivir su vida sin mas obligaciones que irse a la cama cuando quisiera y gastar su dinero con quien quisiera y con cosas banales.

Tomo un momento pero Meredith se calmo sin embargo, el asunto de Nadia no llego hasta esa noche, una semana despues Damon se veia preguntando por ella en una forma muy casual cuando llamo a Meredith para confirmar su cena de esa noche.

- creo que ya al final de la proxima semana podra salir - contesto Meredith a la pregunta de Damon sobre la niña.

- me gustaria conocer a la chica que se cuela en nuestras conversaciones.

- ¿Por qué no vienes? Su madre salio un momento y su tia te dejara verla

- ¿Qué problema hay con la mamá?

- recuerdas que te dije que era una persona difícil, pues no solo es difícil tiene un carácter bastante volatil… para ser tan joven es bastante determinante en ciertos aspectos… sin embargo no deja de ser una madre dulce y comprometida.

- llevare entonces mi arma secreta para cautivarla si me la llego a topar. - Damon rio

- no te creas, galan… - y con un poco mas de risas y conversaciones tontas terminaron diciendo que se verian al rato.

Elena habia pasado una semana dificil, corriendo de aquí para alla, peleando con los doctores y un poco mas con Jenna y Alaric que pretendian que ella le bajara al ritmo pero no podia, sobretodo viendo a su hija quejarse de dolor que solo lo calmaba la medicina aunque ella estaba segura que era los masajes que le daba y dormir con Nadia pegada a su pecho. Al final de la semana Nadia estaba mejor, se veia menos palida y comia un poco mas, las manchas púrpuras empezaban a desaparecer y todo parecia estar saliendo bien.

Elijah el jefe de Elena le colaboraba mucho y estaba pendiente de ella y Nadia. Alaric pensaba que él estaba interesado en Elena sentimentalmente y que ella se aprovechaba muchas veces de su buena voluntad. "Es mayor" decia Elena con cara de asco "muy mayor". pero ella sacaba ventaja de su apariencia y jugaba con los sentimientos de Elijah por eso cuando él se ofrecio a correr con todos los gastos medicos, Elena solo dijo "el fin justifica los medios" no le importaba si al final debia llevarselo a la cama pero su hija debia ser atendida por los mejores.

Elena conversaba con Elijah en el pasillo a unos metros del cuarto de Nadia cuando un distraido Damon acompañado de Meredith se acercaban inevitablemente pudiendo dar asi por terminada con la mentira de Elena. Cuando ella lo vio era demasiado tarde, Damon se habia detenido a la mitad del camino con sus ojos azules desconcertados, Elena recordo a su hija y la recordo en esos ojos. Damon por su parte camino rapido dejando a Meredith atrás hasta que llego donde la pareja se encontraba.

- ¿Elena? - pregunto él asombrado

- ¿disculpa? - Elijah miro a esa chica frente a él que por un momento parecia que iba a perder la compostura pero en esa misma brevedad vio como en ella ardia un fuego que se reflejaba en sus ojos.

- no, lo siento. Soy Katherine - contesto Elena moderandose para no salir corriendo, tomar a su hija e irse a vivir a la antartida.

- ¿Katherine? - pregunto Damon connfundido y la chica frente a él movio la cabeza contestando. Katherine tenia los ojos oscuros de Elena con sus largas pestañas negras. Katherine tenia la piel oliva que se veia suave y tersa como la de Elena. Katherine llevaba el cabello largo con la diferencia que esta vez era menos ondulado. Katherine era alta y esbelta como Elena. Pero Katherine no era Elena, ella habia muerto hace siete años, Elena no tendria hijos porque no le gustaban los niños, Elena no era independiente, ni dulce, ni una madre abnegada como era Katherine. Elena era Elena Gilbert y Katherine era su alter ego.

- ¿estas bien? - pregunto Meredith a Damon quien se veia aturdido pero no pudo contestar cuando vio que todos volteaban a ver hacia la voz que salía de uno de los cuartos.

- mami! - Nadia estaba de pie junto a la puerta y Damon entendio todo. Katherine era Elena y habia mentido por siete años ¿Cómo pudo saberlo? Reconoceria aquella niña y su increible genetica entre millones de personas. Nadia era el vivo retrato de Elena Gilbert pero para su sorpresa tenia sus ojos, esos ojos azules que en esa niña tenian la mirada mas inocente y dulce que los suyos nunca pudieron reflejar.

Antes de que Damon reaccionara Elena camino hacia la niña y la tomo en brazos, ella enrollo sus brazos en el cuello de Elena y escondio su rostro en el cabello de su madre, sin mas ambas desaparecieron como un espejismo por aquella puerta. Damon se quedo ahí sin poder digerir lo que acababa de ocurrir.

La mente de Elena a medida que entraba al cuarto con Nadia no tenia otra pregunta mas en la cabeza que: ¿Y ahora que hare? Ella estaba segura que la puerta no la encontraria en una galleta de la fortuna ni siquiera de boca de Alaric y Jenna los cuales vivian engañados por las mentiras de ella.

**Bueno asi termina el cap, espero que les haya gustado y agradezco sus reviews y sus observaciones. A medida que pasen los caps encontrare la forma de resolver el misterio de los personajes que han quedado por fuera como Caroline, Klaus, Stefan, Rebekah, etc…**

**Por otro lado la enfermedad que tiene Nadia la investigue gracias a que una alumna de mi clase la padece, es una nena de cuatro años y por eso me llamo la atención lo que contaba su papá, no se asusten que no es tan grave. Nos vemos la proxima vez xoxo Cupcakes.**


	9. Chapter 9

**CAPITULO 9**

**NUNCA DIGAS NUNCA**

**Cancion del capitulo: Never say Never- The Fray**

**Historia Original, personajes L.J. Smith, CW, Julie Plec.**

Despues de aquella escena Damon espero paciente alrededor de una hora a que Elena saliera del cuarto, él aun procesaba todo aquello que habia pasado y hacia especulaciones de aquel tiempo donde ella se relacionaba con hombres diferentes, incluso con él.

Elena camino pensativa y un poco nerviosa hacia la maquina dispensadora de café al final del pasillo. Al llegar tomo uno de esos vasos de icopor y lo lleno de un humeante café caliente, estaba por irse cuando sintio alguien que la tomaba suavemente del brazo pero con firmeza.

- ¿Cuánto tiempo planeabas sostener una mentira como esta? - la voz de Damon sonaba particularmente molesta.

- ya te dije, me confundes con alguien mas - Elena tomo aire pero sin atrever a mirarlo aun - soy Katherine Pierce.

- claro, claro! - Damon se aclaro la garganta - me olvidaba que eras una manipuladora pero sobretodo una mentirosa compulsiva. Por siete años me has hecho ver como un mal padre - dijo esperando una reaccion de su parte y asi fue, Elena volteo con los ojos llenos de furia.

- No es tuya Damon!

- nunca te dije que me llamaba Damon… Katherine Pierce - Elena paso del rojo al blanco, su rostro era un poema y Damon lo disfrutaba un poco - ¿Ahora si vamos a hablar? - Elena no tuvo que decir nada, a lo lejos venia Jenna asi que pudo safarse de la situación con facilidad.

- Nadia pregunta por ti, Katherine - dijo ella apenas la tuvo cerca

- ¿vienes?

- tomare un café y te veo alla - Elena asintio y camino apresurada, Jenna miro a Damon quien se notaba molesto. - ¿la conoces?

- aparentemente no.

- ¿aparentemente? Katherine no tiene familia que yo sepa o muchos amigos ¿de donde la conoces?

- del pasado - dijo Damon con nostalgia. - ¿tu eres…? - pregunto ahora mirando a Jenna.

- Jenna… se podria decir que Alaric y yo sin contar a Nadia son la unica familia que tiene… es una chica dura ¿sabes? Pero debajo de toda esa dureza solo es una chica como cualquier otra de su edad.

- ¿Qué quiere decir con eso?

- bueno… por ejemplo, cuando iba a nacer Nadia estaba realmente asustada… lloraba y le preocupaba la salud de la niña… nació antes de la fecha y estaba muy delicada… Katherine pedía a gritos que no la sacaran hasta que estuviera lista pero Nadia presentaba muchos problemas y tuvo que nacer. - Jenna se detuvo tomo un respiro y continuo - creo que no queria que la sacaran porque pretendía darla en adopcion, por meses busco familias y a la hora del nacimiento no tenia ninguna que realmente le gustara. Le insisti mucho para que cargara a Nadia y cuando lo hizo por poco y muere de amor - Jenna sonrio al recordar esa imagen - la llamaba pastelito.

- ¿es una buena mamá?

- la mejor… Katherine es… ummm estricta pero muy dulce… por años le ha hablado a Nadia de su papá con mucho respeto y amor… supongo que de verdad lo amo.

El corazon de Damon se lleno de una calidez que parecia recorrerle el cuerpo, si hace una hora dudaba de su paternidad ahora podria firmar con sangre que Nadia era suya y de Elena ¿ahora que debia hacer? Pensó. ¿Cómo debia actuar con una noticia asi? Pero no habia respuesta solo queria conocer a aquella niña que le negaron por tanto tiempo.

Despues de aquella revelacion, Damon solo encontro valor para volver al hospital dos dias despues. Meredith le habia contado que esa tarde Nadia saldria del hospital asi que era su unica oportunidad. Con decisión entro dispuesto a encarar a Elena pero lo unico que encontro fue a una pequeña niña sentada sobre la cama con las piernas cruzadas jugando con un aparato electronico.

- hola! - saludo Damon con una sonrisa, la niña lo miro muy seria pero inmediatamente le sonrio, en su rostro se dibujaron unos encantadores hoyuelos.

- ¿eres un doctor nuevo?

- me llamo Damon - contesto sin responder su pregunta.

- soy Nadia, ¿eres doctor? - insistio ella.

- no, soy amigo de tu mamá.

- ¿amigo de mamá?, ella no tiene muchos amigos… no es una chica comun ¿sabias?… bueno… eso dice mi tio Alaric.

Damon sonrio al ver como Nadia era tan natural, sin duda era hija de Elena.

- ¿Qué haces aquí? - la voz de Elena lo saco de su encanto

- vengo a visitar a Nadia, tenia muchas ganas de conocerla.

- ¿es tu amigo mamá?

- algo asi - contesto ella - ¿podemos hablar afuera? - pidió cortésmente Elena a Damon.

Cuando estuvieron fuera del cuarto, ella lo encaro.

- alejate de Nadia! - esta vez Elena no se veia nada cortes - te estoy pidiendo esto por las buenas Damon, no me obligues a tomar otras medidas.

- te desapareciste por siete años Elena… con MI hija - enfantizo en aquel sentido de posesion que habia nacido desde hacia unos segundos. - ahora pretendes que me aleje de ella como si no supiera de su existencia ¿estas loca?

- solo estoy en cierto momento de mi vida donde alguien es mas importante que yo

- ¿por una vez en la vida no estas siendo egoista?

- si, Damon - contesto con rabia - la cosa es que Nadia por siete años ha vivido con la firme conviccion de que solo nos tenemos la una a la otra y si eso ahora llega a cambiar…

- ¿se va a traumar?

- eres un estupido.

- tu eres la que estas escudandote en tonterias… vi como tu madre sufrio por mucho tiempo gracias a tu ausencia… tus padres se divorciaron ¿sabias? Tu madre se fue para Londres despues de que tu hermano se caso con Bonnie… hace como dos años… tu familia se hizo añicos y a ti eso no te importo.

- ellos no eran mi familia en primer lugar.

- no se de que hablas pero de todas maneras eso ya no importa… Miranda te amaba y…

- ¿desde cuando defiendes a Miranda?

- ¿desde cuando la juzgas? - respondio Damon - ¿acaso cuando las mujeres se hacen madres no se supone entienden la posicion de otra?

- mira Damon, no dudo que ella me amara de alguna forma pero ¿Cómo yo podia amarla sin siquiera saber mi verdadera naturaleza? ¿Cómo ella pudo amarme sabiendo eso de mi?

- no te entiendo

- era la hija de la amante de mi papá - la mirada de Damon no expreso la sorpresa que Elena esperaba

- te vengaste ¿no es cierto? La hiciste pasar por el infierno que vivias en ese momento… ni siquiera podias con tu vida y arruinaste la suya en el camino.

- pudrete Damon! No sabes nada de lo que pasaba en mi vida en ese momento… mi vida estaba vacia y era una locura… me habian herido, violentado y juzgado… estaba sola y a nadie le importaba… y si! Quise que con mi muerte ellos sufrieran porque sabia que asi seria pero despues de que tuve a Nadia pense regresar y explicar todo pero recorde que ella era mi prioridad y no permitire jamás que pase por lo que yo pase.

- tu nunca dijiste nada Elena… ¿Cómo se supone que iba a saber? Era tu amigo no un adivino.

- exacto mi amigo… de hecho mi mejor amigo… la persona que me conocia mejor y que a la primera de cambios me vendio a su hermano.

- yo no te vendi a nadie, eso fue una mentira de Stefan… nunca me dejaste explicarlo

- ahora no importa ¿o si?

- supongo que no si sigues siendo la Elena que conoci

- solo dejame en paz Damon y a mi hija tambien.

Elena se alejo y desaparecio tras la puerta del cuarto de Nadia. Damon se quedo ahí sin saber que hacer exactamente como lo dejaba una conversación con Elena.

- ¿Damon? ¿Qué haces aquí? -Meredith estaba intrigada por el comportamiento extraño de Damon.

- vine a visitar a Nadia

- ¿Por qué? - pregunto Meredith curiosa

- Nadia es mi hija - solto sin tapujos

Meredith no parecia entender las dimensiones de la confesion de Damon, solo miraba como él no quitaba la vista de la puerta del cuarto de Nadia.

- ¿tu hija? ¿estas seguro de lo que estas diciendo?

- ¿crees que diria algo asi si no estuviera seguro?

- yo que voy a saber, es algo que me sueltas como si hubieras dicho que compraste una camisa nueva… esto es serio Damon

- ¿crees que no se eso? Ahí dentro esta la hija que se me nego por siete años - Damon señalo hacia la puerta - y ahora ella espera que haga como si nunca hubiera existido, eso no lo hare y ella lo sabe - Damon no espero mas y entro de nuevo al cuarto, Elena estaba sentada al lado de Nadia mientras la niña le hablaba muy entusiasmada

- hola de nuevo - dijo Nadia al verlo entrar

- sabes Nadia, no soy solo un amigo de tu mamá - Elena se puso de pie y suplicaba con la mirada

- no lo hagas Damon

- ¿Por qué Elena? ¿acaso ella no merece saber de donde viene?

- es una niña, idiota - dijo con rabia, un segundo despues se volteo a ver a Nadia - mami no quiso decir una mala palabra - la niña sonrio

- ¿Qué debo saber? - Damon se acerco despacio a la niña y se ubico a su lado donde antes estaba sentada Elena.

- veras Nadia, hace mucho tiempo tu mamá y yo eramos amigos…nos queriamos mucho… no se como decirte esto… tu… bueno yo…

- Damon es tu papá, Nadia - solto Elena y vio como los ojos azules de su hija se llenaron de asombro, Nadia miro a Damon y de nuevo a Elena.

- ¿mi papá? ¿Dónde estabas? - miro a Damon fijamente.

- ¿Qué donde estaba? Creo que no en tu vida.

- Quiero que venga Alaric - Nadia estaba con los ojos llenos de lagrimas y estaba a punto de llorar - ¿puedes llamarlo?

- vendra en un momento ¿esta bien?

- quiero que venga ya - hizo un puchero. Nadia estaba a dos segundos de hacer sus acostumbradas pataletas y Elena lo sabia

- No te asustes, cariño - Damon puso su voz dulce y comprensiva - todo esta bien.

- noooooooooooo! - y ese fue el detonante - Nadia empezo a llorar descontroladamente, Elena camino hacia ella calmadamente y le acaricio la espalda - dejameeeeeeeeeee! Quiero a Alaric… y a Jenna… no te quiero a ti ni a él. - Damon se puso de pie alejandose un poco de ambas.

- cuando te calmes hablamos, nadie puede hablar contigo asi.

- no quiero hablar contigo… quiero a Alaric!

- Nadia, calmate! - Elena trato de abrazarla pero ella simplemente no la dejaba. Nadia se inclino sobre la cama y ahogo sus lagrimas en la cama.

- es hora de que te vayas, Damon - Elena estaba herida y molesta- ya hiciste suficiente

Damon no tuvo mas remedio que salir de ahí, se tropezo con Meredith quien aun estaba en la puerta del cuarto y sin decir nada se alejo de ahí. El ambiente tenso de la habitacion obligo a Meredith a alejarse mientras Elena se debatia con Nadia. Aquella revelacion habia abierto un hoyo que amenazaba con tragarse las mentiras de Elena y a ella de paso.

Pasaron un par de meses, Damon aun sin noticias de Nadia y Elena se estaba desesperando. No parecia haber nada que hacer legalmente con respecto a él y a la niña. Elena era intocable y él se sentia impotente. Sin embargo, Damon en medio de todo ese torbellino de emociones dio a conocer todo lo que habia pasado a la familia Gilbert empezando por Jeremy y Grayson. Miranda quien se encontraba aun en Londres viajo para enterarse de aquella revelacion. Todos estaban dispuestos a hacer que Elena tomara de nuevo su lugar en la familia pero su primera exigencia era que ella explicara el porque de sus actos.

Un investigador privado habia dado conocer la ubicación de Elena Gilbert aka Katherine Pierce y de su hija. La familia Gilbert y Damon crearon alianza para reunir a Elena con ellos de nuevo, aun contando con que ella no quisiera nada y huyera de nuevo.

Desde esa semana donde se supo toda la verdad, esa semana donde Elena dijo todo lo que habia pasado con ella y contó su historia las cosas no habian cambiado mucho. Alaric se enojo al menos un par de dias, Jenna lloro algunas horas y Nadia se quedo con sus tios toda esa semana, al final comprendieron un poco lo que habia hecho Elena y decidieron dejar todo aquello en el pasado donde pertenecia.

Faltaba poco para navidad y por lo tanto era una epoca donde Elena, Alaric, Jenna y Nadia la pasaban juntos, muchas veces viajaban a la casa paterna de Alaric en Ohio. Para Nadia era bastante pintoresco y le gustaba mucho ya que era una de las pocas veces del año que su mamá no le negaba nada.

Ellos viajarian al dia siguiente, a ultima hora y despues de muchas discusiones decidieron viajar a Ohio.

- ¿puedo llevar algunos juguetes, mami? - pregunto Nadia mostrando un par de muñecas.

- creo que santa te traera muchos otros - respondio Elena con una sonrisa.

- ¿puedo llevar solo al señor Bubbles? - Elena vio al ridiculo juguete de peluche en forma de pastelito de colores con largas patas y brazos que le habia regalado cuando ella llego a casa.

- sabes que si puedes llevarlo, cariño

- ¿puedo… - Nadia iba a seguir por horas si Elena la dejaba pero al escuchar el timbre de la puerta supo que esa era su salvacion.

- puedes abrir la puerta - rió -seguramente es Alaric o Jenna ¿esta bien? - Nadia hizo un puchero y salio corriendo escaleras abajo para atender al insistente del timbre.

- mamaaaaaaaa! - grito Nadia en cuanto abrio la puerta y vio de pie frente a ella a Damon y a una señora muy elegante que ella desconocia. Elena bajo corriendo y prácticamente se quedo a medio camino al verlo ahí.

- ¿Qué hacen aquí?

- ¿no nos invitas a pasar? - pregunto Damon

- Nadia, cariño ¿Por qué no vas donde Alana y juegas un rato con ella? - Nadia asintio y salio corriendo por la puerta principal, Elena espero y observo que su hija entrara a la casa de su vecina, luego los invito a pasar - No quiero a Nadia involucrada en nada de esto. ¿pense que habia sido clara contigo Damon?

- no seas grosera Elena, saluda a tu madre. - Miranda observaba detalladamente la casa. Veia como estaba llena de portarretratos con fotografias sonrientes de Elena y Nadia algunas con otras personas que ella no conocia.

- ¿Quiénes son? - pregunto Miranda al tomar una fotografia donde Elena estaba con un hombre haciendo caras graciosas.

- es Alaric… es el doctor del pueblo.

- ¿tienes una relacion con él?

- por supuesto que si - su tono de voz tomo un tono sarcastico - se ocupa de todo. Es el hombre de la casa - Mirada levanto la mirada y vio a Elena con cara de pocos amigos - Alaric es la persona que me acogio y ayudo durante todo este tiempo, él y su esposa cuidan a Nadia cuando viajo.

- ¿lo haces muy seguido?

- ¿Qué cosa?

- viajar…

- ¿Qué hacen aquí? - Elena suspiro frustrada evadiendo el cuestionario.

- queremos que tu y la niña vayan a NY a reunirse con la familia - dijo Miranda con seriedad, Elena sonrio

- ¿a NY? ¿a que jugamos Miranda? Esto no es una de esas peliculas cursis de navidad donde te reencuentras con la familia y esas estupideces. ¿crees que estaria dispuesta a ponerme para que ustedes me acusen de todo lo malo que les hice pasar estos años? Olvidalo! - Elena le quito el portarretrato a Miranda y le dio una mala mirada.

- es lo menos que puedes hacer por nosotros, Elena.

- ni lo mas ni lo menos… no ire a NY con ustedes, punto.

- biológicamente Nadia es mi hija, asi que te puedo obligar. Aceptas ir a NY con nosotros o nos vemos en un juzgado peleando por la custodia de ella. ¿Qué dices "Katherine" - solto con desden -… empacamos?

**¿Creen que Elena/Katherine vaya con su mamita querida y su amado amigo a NY? Siento la demora en subir los caps tratare de ser mas constante. Gracias por la espera y los reviews Xoxo Cupcakes.**


	10. Chapter 10

**CAPITULO 10**

**ALL I WANT FOR CHRISTMAS IS YOU**

**Cancion: Back to December by Taylor Swift**

Elena se alejo de ellos sin decir nada, desde la cocina llamo a Alaric y le contó lo sucedido, le propuso que viajaran todos a NY para que al menos ella pudiera tener un refugio o alguien de su lado para no se destruida por lo lobos. Alaric y Jenna apoyaban a Elena porque la unica parte que conocian de ella era lo que habian vivido y presenciado a lo largo de estos años, eso la hacia una buena madre, responsable en el trabajo y una amiga leal, asi que él acepto.

- viajaremos con ustedes - anuncio Elena cuando salio de la cocina - Alaric y Jenna vendran con nosotras… cualquier cosa extraña ellos saben que hacer con Nadia… prefiero a mi hija lejos que corrompida por ese mundo de donde vengo.

- lo dices como si hubieras vivido en un infierno… tenias todo Elena - Miranda no parecia muy feliz.

- ¿lo tenia?… - Elena rodó los ojos - no me interesa que me juzgues de malagradecida, no me importa. Cuando te sientas que no perteneces, que por cada paso que das murmuran a tus espaldas y cuando te des cuenta que solo vales por lo que usas, ese dia nos sentaremos a hablar de cómo tenia todo.

Miranda bajo las defensas pero aun Damon estaba alerta.

- ¿Qué te hizo cambiar de parecer? Fue mi sutil pero efectiva amenaza

- nos vemos mañana - Elena ignoro el comentario de ella y salio de la casa en busca de su hija.

Elena apenas cruzo la puerta y vio el lobby de la casa Salvatore sintio nauseas, la ultima vez que habia estado ahí su experiencia fue la mas desagradable del mundo pero ahora debia comportarse y superar ese dia. Damon decidio que todos se reunieran en la casa familiar en primer lugar porque era grande y todos podian acomodarse con facilidad, sus padres estaban en Europa y su hermano desde hacia años no iba asi que era perfecto, ademas con el punto extra de que aquella casa tenia muchos recuerdos para Elena tanto buenos como malos asi que eso le permitiria tocar fibras de su memoria que ninguna otra casa haria.

- wow! - Alaric parecia bastante asombrado por aquella casa - dices que esta es la casa de tu familia entonces debe ser una familia bastante grande supongo - casi con sarcasmo

- no es para nada grande. Solo mis padres, mi hermano y yo.

- es preciosa! - comento Jenna con una sonrisa.

- sientete como en tu casa

Elena aun estaba observando todo como si pretendiera llenarse de todo esos recuerdos. Todas las risas, las travesuras e inclusive las lagrimas que guardaban esas paredes la tenian absorta y ausente.

- ¿mamá? - llamo Nadia tirando de la mano de su madre - mamá! - Elena por fin la miro pero aun algo ajena al lugar donde estaba.

- ¿Qué pasa cariño?

- Damon dice que si puedo recibir el regalo que me tiene

- ¿regalo? ¿Cuál regalo?

- ven! - Damon los guio al patio trasero. Al llegar ahí habia una bicicleta rosa con flecos y glitter además de un enorme moño rojo de regalo.

- ¿es para mi? - Nadia se le ilumino el rostro al ver la bicicleta

- mira… - Damon señalo la silla de la bicicleta, ahí tenia escrito su nombre con letras color purpura. - ¿te gusta?

- me encanta! - la niña saltaba alrededor de la reluciente bicicleta - ¿puedo quedarmela, mamá? ¿puedo? - sus ojos suplicantes derretirian el corazon de cualquiera pero Elena se sentia en bastante desventaja asi que era facil para ella ser dura cuando se sentia asi.

- di gracias - Nadia sabia que lo siguiente que le diria Elena era que no aceptaria el regalo de todas maneras ella se cruzo de brazos, hizo un puchero y golpeo el piso con un pie - sin groserias… se cortes y di gracias Nadia.

- ¿no vas a dejar que se quede con la bicicleta, Elena? No seas dramatica.

- es solo un regalo… deja que lo conserve - intervino Alaric al ver la cara de la niña.

- esta bien pero no viajara con nosotros a casa

- pero es ¡mia! - protesto Nadia

- es mi ultima palabra Nadia… ¿puedes llevarnos a nuestro cuarto?, estoy cansada.

- son menos de tres horas de viaje, Elena

- pero te soporte a ti asi que… - Jenna y Alaric sonrieron.

Por el resto del dia no se escucho un solo ruido en la casa. Alaric y Jenna habian salido a realizar compras de ultimo minuto. Elena descansaba en su cuarto y la pequeña Nadia aprovecho eso para bajar y disfrutar un rato de su regalo. Jugaba en silencio y era observada por el orgulloso Damon, quien nunca penso sentirse tan cautivado por alguien tan pequeño y delicado además de que nunca penso tener hijos pero ahora amaba esa niña con la que habia solo cruzado dos palabras.

Nadia se dio cuenta de que alguien la miraba y lo tomo por sorpresa al acercarse a él por la parte trasera de donde Damon se ocultaba.

- ¿sabias que es un poco raro que estes ahí parado? - Damon sonrio al escucharla porque era exacto lo que diria alguien como Elena o en este caso su hija.

- solo observo… no de forma rara solo… observo - Nadia lo miro y torcio un poco el labio.

- ¿quieres hablar conmigo? - pregunto ella dejando la bicicleta en el cesped, luego Damon camino junto a Nadia en silencio por un momento - ¿tu y mamá se amaban? - pregunto ella al fin.

- tu mamá era mi mejor amiga y como no amarla, eso haces con tus amigos.

- pero te fuiste y nos dejaste solas. Eso no es amar mucho ¿verdad?

- creeme que si hubiera sabido de tu existencia no estariamos en esta posicion.

- eso decia mamá - a Damon le sorprendio un poco esa declaracion - ella siempre me decia cosas buenas de ti, creo que para que si algun dia te conocia no te odiara

- ¿lo haces? - Nadia se veia confundida - ¿odiarme? - ella nego moviendo su cabeza y agitando su largo cabello. - me alegra eso ¿sabes?… porque no me cuentas cosas de ti, asi te puedo conocer mejor.

- ummmm ok… me gusta el chocolate aunque ahora no lo pueda comer tan seguido… me gusta la primavera porque las flores son muy bonitas y siempre mi mamá pasa el "Spring break" conmigo sin ir al trabajo… me gustan los gatos mas que los perros pero no puedo tener ninguno de los dos, a mamá no le gustan mucho… además me gusta mucho tocar el piano y el violin… aunque mi favorito es el piano…

- ¿tocas el piano? - pregunto Damon con curiosidad.

- si!, Tomo clases particulares con un profesor de aquí de NY… a veces me aburro porque me presiona mucho pero en general es muy interesante.

- ¿Por qué te presiona?

- dice que ser especial no me hace ser unica.

- claro que eres especial… no cualquiera puede tocar el piano. -dijo Damon un tanto molesto por la critica hacia su preciosa hija.

- de hecho puedo tocar cualquier instrumento sin mucho esfuerzo… no es que necesite el profesor - Nadia reia.

- eso es un poco presumido de tu parte ¿no crees?

- tengo oido absoluto - Nadia reia aun mas al ver la confusion de Damon en el rostro - puedo identificar una nota por su nombre sin ayuda o una referencia y reproducirla casi siempre se hace cuando cantas pero como soy timida lo uso con los instrumentos.

- vaya! Eres bastante especial.

- eso dice mi mamá, tambien me dice que ser especial no significa que sea diferente así que dejamos lo de "mi don especial" como secreto. Solo lo saben mis profesores y mi familia.

- me gustaria alguna vez oirte tocar.

- supongo que algun dia - Cada vez que Nadia sonreia o reia para Damon era como una brisa fresca.

- ok… ¿crees que tu mamá te dejaria venir a ver a Santa Claus en el centro comercial conmigo?

- creo que si, ummmm… además sentarme en las piernas de un extraño con barba falsa no es mi tipo de diversion.

- tienes siete ¿Cómo es que no crees en Santa Claus?

- no dije que no crea, simplemente no creo que vaya a pasarse las horas enteras escuchando a niñitos malcriados de un centro comercial. Aunque tenia mi dudas sobre su existencia hasta ahora.

- ¿Por qué?

- siempre pedi que regresaras para Navidad y ahora aquí estas… supongo que tardo mas de lo que esperaba. - Damon se puso de rodillas y ella se abalanzo sobre él abrazandolo fuerte - ¿podrias pedirle a mamá que te quiera y ya no te vayas nunca mas? - susurro ella y Damon sintio que su corazon se partia en mil pedazos.

- hablare con ella - Damon miro a Nadia a los ojos y le sonrio - ¿puedes comer helado? - ella asintio sonriente - entonces vamos por un plato ¿si? - Damon la tomo en brazos y entro con ella a la casa.

Cualquiera que viera a este Damon no creeria que fuera el mismo Damon mujeriego y despreocupado que mostraba al mundo. Su muro de hostilidad y egoismo lo habia logrado derrumbar en un momento aquella pequeña niña que compartia ese unico rasgo que él consideraba el toque principal de su encanto pero en ella era diferente, esa inocencia angelical y esa dulzura casi imposible de tener reflejados en esos preciosos ojos azules hacian que él reconsiderara todo y por un instante reconociera que ella podria cambiar su mundo para siempre solo tenia que lograr que Elena lo perdonara y se perdonara dejando que él pudiera ser parte de la vida de Nadia.

Elena encontro a Nadia jugueteando mientras comia helado con Damon. La escena le parecio un poco perturbadora pero no se podria decir que en un mal sentido simplemente ella sintio que tal vez habia cometido un error al negarle a su hija la oportunidad de compartir con su padre y tal vez ella se nego un poco de felicidad al estar compartiendo ese pedazo de dicha con su propia familia.

- ¿Elena, quieres? - Damon atrapo a Elena husmeando

- con que helado ¿eh? - Nadia encogio los hombros y se oculto detrás de la mesa.

- solo es un poco, mamá… no te enfades

- ella no se enfada, solo esta un poco celosa de que no ame el helado de la gente normal - dijo Damon burlandose de Elena.

- ¿gente normal? - Nadia lucia confundida.

- tu querida madre solo comia postres importados… nunca nada de un supermercado o que no costara menos de cincuenta dolares.

- ¿cincuenta dólares por un helado? Se enfada conmigo si pido un juguete costoso.

- no soy la chica que solia ser, Damon.

- creo que no - Damon deslizo un plato por la mesa y antes de que cayera ella lo atrapo.

Elena se permitio pasar un buen rato con Damon y Nadia sin peleas, ni reclamos simplemente compartiendo un tiempo juntos.

Los siguientes dias fueron similares, por fin Elena parecia haberse relajado y estaba disfrutando su estadia en NY en compañía de Alaric, Jenna, Nadia y esta vez de Damon tambien. A petición de su pequeña hija salieron a todas partes. Visitaron y patinaron en central park, fueron al zoologico y a ver un par de obras en Broadway. Elena inclusive se sentia ahora renovada para poder enfrentar y encarar a su familia. Miranda, Grayson, Jeremy y Calixta llegarian para navidad, habria un almuerzo y mientras Nadia disfrutaba de sus regalos.

La mañana de Navidad en todo su reluciente esplendor estaba mostrando sus relucientes rayos por los ventanales de la mansión Salvatore, de repente una intrepida y activa Nadia brico sobre su madre somnolienta despertandola de su profundo sueño.

- levantate mamá! - Nadia sacudio a Elena con sus pequeñas manos - despierta que es navidad! - Nadia se bajo de la cama y corrio escaleras abajo, se cubrio su boca al ver la cantidad de regalos que habian bajo el arbol.

- mira mamá- señalo Nadia hasta el arbol - ¿acaso no es maravilloso? - la niña se abalanzo sobre los regalos leyendo las tarjetas y buscando los suyos - ven mamá hay para ti tambien.

- ¿no pensaras desairar a Nadia, no? - Damon esta lo suficiente cerca de ella como para que huyera cosa que iba a hacer. - vamos Elena, disfruta un poco de este derroche de amor.

- es exagerado

- es lo minimo que puedo darle despues de todo este tiempo.

- ¿de nuevo me reprochas? - Elena miro a los ojos a Damon - porque lo haria todo exactamente igual si de eso dependiera la seguridad y la felicidad de Nadia.

- ¿de que la proteges? ¿de mi? - Damon se sentia un poco insultado.

- de todo

- no seas ridicula, Elena.

- controlense chicos - Alaric llamo al orden en cuanto vio que Elena y Damon estaban a punto de discutir mientras Nadia los miraba con un regalo en la mano. - Nadia esta repartiendo los regalos - ambos miraron y ella sonrio con tristeza - ¿Qué hay para mi, cariño?

- creo que ese de alla - señalo Nadia y Alaric lo tomo

- ¿y para mi? - dijo Elena suspirando - Nadia le paso una caja grande y luego de nuevo volvio con su tonelada de regalos.

El regalo de Elena era un album de fotos que Damon habia escogido de los buenos momentos desde que se conocieron. Muchas sonrisas, muchos besos y abrazos. Elena vio un par de paginas y cerro el album de golpe con un nudo en la garganta y unas infinitas ganas de llorar.

- ¿estas bien, Katherine? - pregunto Jenna al ver la cara descompuesta de ella.

- estoy bien - Elena miro a Nadia quien no perdia detalle de su actitud - ¿Qué tienes ahí, cariño?

- es una camara de video ¿puedo quedarmela, verdad? - Elena asintio y Nadia salto encima de ella abrazandola - gracias mami!

- te enseñare a usarla - Damon se acerco a ella y Nadia le sonrio.

Nadia y Damon pasaron parte de la mañana jugueteando y grabando todo lo que se les atravesaba. Grabaron mientras Elena se cepillaba el cabello, cuando Alaric y Jenna bailaban cerca al arbol de navidad riendo a carcajadas, finalmente Nadia grabo a su padre mientras le hacia caras graciosas.

Su divertido nuevo hobbie fue interrumpido por la llegada de la familia Gilbert. Todos y cada uno entraron a la mansión Salvatore en un inmaculado orden y una solemnidad impecable. Miranda y Calixta saludaron con un tono de voz bajo mientras que Jeremy y Grayson hablaron fuerte y claro. Nadia se escondio detrás de su madre quien tenia la mirada altiva y el corazon a mil por hora.

- hola Elena - saludo Grayson con aplomo

- papá - respondio ella sin siquiera parpadear.

- ¿Por qué no vamos todos al salon? - invito Damon quien sentia la tension en el ambiente facil de cortar con un cuchillo.

Todos caminaron en silencio exceptuando a Nadia y Elena quienes se quedaron al final. Nadia detuvo a Elena, cuando ella la vio la niña estaba muy palida y asustada.

- ¿Qué pasa cariño? - Elena se agacho quedando a la altura de la niña.

- ellos… - dijo mirando por encima del hombro de Elena - me asustan. Te miran feo y además no se ven muy amables. - Elena queria decirle que de hecho no eran nada amables a excepcion de quien estuviera a su altura económicamente y de hecho no serian tampoco amables con la hija bastarda de una Gilbert pero ella amaba a su hija y verla asi la descomponia.

- todo estara bien… solo estan asustados como tu… ummm recuerdas aquella vez que fuimos a la feria y no quise subirme a la montaña rusa porque tenia miedo pero no te dije nada y simplemente dije que estaba enferma.

- no te crei - rió Nadia - estabas del color del papel, fue gracioso ver que casi llorabas.

- claro que no

- claro que si. Eres una cobarde - Elena la tomo de los hombros y la beso varias veces en la mejilla haciendo que la niña gritara y riera muy fuerte obligando a todos a voltear observando la escena impavidos. Cualquiera que hubiera conocido a la antigua Elena Gilbert no creeria que fuera la misma persona. Nadia se detuvo al verse observada. - no me dejes sola - susurro

- tu tampoco - contesto Elena, quien se puso de pie y la tomo de la mano caminando juntas en direccion a los demas, al llegar frente a ellos la presento - ella es Nadia… mi hija.

- supongo que sabes quien es el padre - Jeremy de nuevo acusandola sin miramientos.

- claro que lo se… al parecer quiso que nos vieramos como una linda familia… ¿no es cierto, Damon? - parecian asombrados al atar cabos y darse cuenta de que el padre de Nadia era el mismo Salvatore que los habia reunido.

- no era de extrañarse

- como tampoco lo es que sigas siendo el mismo idiota de siempre, Jeremy.

- ¿Qué pretendias con las mentiras que dijiste, Elena? - las miradas ahora se centraban en Calixta quien no podia permitir que su carácter se derrumbara al ver a su nieta favorita despues de tantos años.

- Jenna ¿podrias ir un momento con Nadia a ver si prepararon el postre que ella queria? - pregunto Elena amablemente, Jenna no dudo un segundo y tomo a Nadia de la mano.

- me dijiste que no me dejarias sola- Nadia se agarraba de la mano de su madre con fuerza.

- solo sera un momento cariño. Ve con tu tia Jenna y en un segundo regresaras. Ella asintio y mientras se alejaba observo como su madre le sonrei con ternura dando confianza.

Pero a veces el tiempo suele ser relativo, para Nadia ese segundo fue un minuto y de ahí un para siempre. Lo unico que ella supo ese dia fue que despues de pasar un tiempo en la cocina mientras veia a su tia Jenna dando vueltas por ahí se escucho que empujaron la puerta y a su tio Alaric alterado por algo que habia ocurrido en la sala…. Y despues… nada… simplemente se encontro preguntando por su madre mientras la mantenian alejada de ahí.

Horas, minutos, segundos… el tiempo parece invisible cuando te encuentras sola.

**¿Qué creen que ocurrio en la casa Salvatore? Los animos caldeados y la altanera Elena seran un detonante para algo inesperado. Espero que les haya gustado el cap y disculpen la demora.**

**Ps: El oido absoluto solo he conocido un caso y es de una niña ciega que lleva terapia con mi prima, es absolutamente increible. Hasta la proxima vez xoxo Cupcakes**


	11. Chapter 11

**Capitulo 11**

**SIEMPRE**

**Cancion: Poison and Wine by The Civil Wars**

Nadia se preparaba para ir al colegio, era un dia fresco asi que decidio usar un vestido color rosa pastel, una chaqueta de jean y sus converse. No habia tenido una buena semana y esperaba que este dia fuera diferente al menos para amortiguar un poco el caos de su vida.

Camino escaleras abajo y se encontro con su padre quien tenia una taza de café humeante en una mano y el periodico en la otra. Pretendia pasar de largo pero fue imposible de nuevo.

- buenos dias Nadia ¿aprendiste modales esta semana en clase? - Nadia bajo la mirada ante el reproche.

- voy tarde a clase.

- la señorita Presley llamo - Alice Presley era la consejera estudiantil y a la que Damon le habia encargado personalmente seguirle los pasos a la escurridiza Nadia - faltaste a clases de nuevo ¿Por qué?

- ya sabes porque, además no entiendo porque esa tipa tiene que andar husmeando en lo que hago.

- sino faltaras a clase no tendria porque hacerlo.

- si dejaras que fuera a donde se supone debo estar no me escaparia.

- te alteras cuando vas.

- eres un tonto, sabias eso ¿no?

- escuchame Nadia. Enojate conmigo todo lo que quieras pero exijo que me respetes aun soy tu padre y creo que no he sido nada malo contigo.

- ¿Por qué me niegas la unica cosa que quiero?

- porque lo que quieres te hace mal

- no tienes ningun derecho - Nadia se sentia impotente y estaba a punto de echarse a llorar pero no lo hizo, hacia mucho no lo hacia y ahora no empezaria.

- solo quiero que estes bien y se que eso no te hace ningun bien.

- no tienes derecho a intervenir en mis decisiones

- y tu no tienes permiso de desobedecer mis ordenes, Nadia

Nadia estaba furiosa y arraso con todo lo que se encontro a su paso hasta la salida, luego cerro la puerta de golpe. Camino rumbo a la escuela, al llegar ahí se detuvo justo en la entrada y observo el edificio que se alzaba imponente frente a sus ojos.

- hola rara - saludo una chica empujadola con sus hombros. Nadia le dio una mala mirada y un gesto desagradable. Las demas chicas que venian detrás rieron y continuaron su camino.

- ¡perra! - grito y la chica del insulto que no llevaba mucho camino se detuvo.

- ¿Cómo me llamaste?

- asi es como te llamas ¿no?. Porque volteaste - la chica regreso sus pasos hasta quedar frente a Nadia.

- dije ¿Cómo fue que me llamaste?

- perra, ¿acaso necesito decirlo mas alto? ¿Eres una perra sorda?

La chica simplemente levanto su mano la cual fue a parar al rostro de Nadia, ella no se quedo quieta y le dio un empujon.

- ¡pelea de chicas! - grito algun chico y eso fue el detonante para iniciar una pelea donde ambas terminaron en la direccion.

- tu padre no contesta - dijo el director Connors y colgo el telefono.

- ¿tienes otro teléfono de él? - pregunto la señorita Presley tomando una libreta.

- no lo sabe usted que se acuesta con él.

- ¡Nadia!

- solo digo lo que pienso - Nadia era altanera y rebelde la combinación perfecta para pasar un tiempo en castigo.

- señorita Salvatore, le pido de la manera mas calmada posible que nos suministre otro teléfono de su padre. -Nadia hizo mala cara y saco su celular dandole el numero que pedian.

Una hora despues tocaron a la puerta y Nadia reconocio la voz al instante.

- soy Alaric Saltzman. Me llamaron por un problema con Nadia.

- ¿usted quien es? - pregunto el director

- soy su tio. Hola Nadia - saludo Alaric en cuanto la tuvo cerca, ella se puso de pie y lo abrazo - estaba en el area y pude venir ¿Dónde esta Damon? - Nadia se encogio de hombros - ¿estas bien? - Alaric le examino el rostro aun un poco rojo.

- ¿puedo irme contigo?

- sabes que no, cariño

- ¿Por qué le tienen tanto miedo a Damon?

- no es miedo… solo que la ultima vez no fue muy agradable para nadie.

- ella esta asi por su culpa.

- no es cierto, Nadia.

- ¿Por qué tuvo que buscarnos? ¿Por qué tuvo que llamarlos? Lo odio.

- escucha… hablare con Damon para que…

- dijo que no… se atrevio a decirme que no ¿Cómo no odiarlo?

- habla con él, estoy segura que dara su brazo a torcer si ve que estas dispuesta a portarte mejor.

- me portare peor.

- Nadia, por favor - rogo Alaric - hazlo por ella.

- ¡no! - Nadia se sento de nuevo y cruzo sus brazos.

- el señor Salvatore esta aquí - anuncio la secretaria. Damon se sorprendio que al entrar estuviera Alaric de pie junto a Nadia.

- Nadia nos proporciono el numero del señor - se disculpo señalando a Alaric

- Alaric - Damon saludo de mano a Ric y Nadia bufo - ¿Qué sucedió?

- La señorita Salvatore se vio involucrada en una pelea con otra chica. Lo siento señor Salvatore pero esto es motivo de expulsion dado al historial de su hija.

- ¡bien! - Nadia se puso de pie nuevamente y pretendia salir pero Damon la detuvo tomandola de un brazo.

- seguramente mi hija se disculpara con la chica, pagare los daños causados y le pedire que permita a mi hija permanecer en la institucion, además otorgare una donacion por el desagravio de Nadia.

- ¿alguien quiere otra cosa? Que tal usted señorita Presley ¿un auto del año? Le vendria bien cambiar ese trasto que maneja.

- ¡Nadia!

- señor Salvatore…

- Señor Connors - interrumpio Damon - una ultima oportunidad y seguro nada de esto volvera a ocurrir.

Damon aseguro todo dejando a su hija con una nueva oportunidad de estar en el colegio despues de un largo rato y mil promesas, al final los tres iban camino a la salida con caras largas ya que el director habia contado que no solo Nadia peleo sino que inicio tal pelea llamando a la chica de una manera impropia.

- tienes 16 años ¿Dónde escuchas esas cosas?

- de MTV - contesto Nadia - ya dejame en paz, ahora tendre que pasarme tres dias en casa y el resto de las tardes de este semestre en detencion por tu culpa.

- ¿mi culpa? Es increible… eres increible… estas castigada hasta nuevo aviso.

- sabes que si me quitas mis cosas me pongo destructiva.

- destruye lo que quieras, Nadia. Eres una amenaza andante y ahora pretendes intimidarme… eres igual a… - Damon se detuvo y suspiro exhausto.

- es mejor ser como ella y no como tu… neurotico, posesivo y…

- ¡Nadia! - fue esta vez Alaric quien llamo la atención - controlate un poco ¿quieres?

- ¿puedo ir contigo?

- sube al auto Nadia, nos iremos a casa. - ordeno Damon y la tomo del brazo. Alaric se alejo y entro a su auto. Ella vio ese auto alejarse y otra vez su mundo perdio la poca esperanza que habia recuperado cuando escucho a su tio.

Horas, minutos, segundos, meses… años… eso habia pasado desde que Nadia habia visto a su madre como aquella mujer tan importante en su vida y ahora no quedaba nada… ella no era nada… solo un recuerdo distante de lo que fue Katherine Pierce.

Nadia entro a su cuarto sin siquiera decirle una palabra a su padre, tomo sus audifonos y puso la música lo mas alto que pudo camino hasta la computadora y la encendio, lo primero que se veia era una foto de ella con su madre en el central park, recordandole que esa habia sido la ultima vez que estuvieron juntas riendo y compartiendo gratos momentos.

Ella aun recordaba aquella noche, los gritos, las palabras y sobretodo tenia siempre la clara sensación de cómo ella habia salido corriendo de la cocina en cuanto escucho a su tio Alaric decir que su madre estaba herida. Al llegar a la sala todos los invitados rodeaban formando un circulo en torno a algo, excepto por dos personas: su padre y otro hombre que ella nunca habia visto y para Nadia en ese momento no era importante, a la unica persona que no podia ubicar era a su querida mamá pero no tardo mucho en verla… estaba tendida sobre la alfombra herida con sangre saliendo de su nariz.

Nadia corrio hacia Elena gritando.

- ¡mami! Despierta… por favor! Despierta! - Alaric quien venia atrás de Nadia la levanto del piso pero ella pataleaba y gritaba - ¡noooo! Haz que despierte… llamala tio, Dile que sere buena y no recibire mas regalos de Damon… no quiero vivir aquí… ¡quiero regresar!… ¡quiero regresar! - Nadia gritaba descontrolada mientras Alaric la alejaba de la escena.

- tienes que calmarte un poco ¿esta bien? Ahora los medicos llevaran a tu mamá al hospital y todo saldra bien. - y eso fue lo unico que él le dijo.

Nadia se paso 24 horas llorando sin parar, con su vestido cubierto con manchas de sangre al igual que sus manos y rodillas, ese era su constante recordatorio de que nada iba a estar bien nunca mas. A partir de ese momento no se le permitio ver a Elena simplemente le decian que se iba a poner bien, luego le dijeron que estaba dormida y que algun dia despertaria… Nadia siguió esperando. Una tarde despues de un año Damon entro a su cuarto y le dijo que Elena seria trasladada a un sitio mas confortable para ella cerca de Cooperstown donde Alaric la podia vigilar mientras despertaba pero que ella no podia visitarla simplemente porque no era bueno para ninguna de las dos.

En el transcurso de los años para Nadia fue difícil escaparse para comprobar la historia hasta que un dia lo consiguió pero lo unico que encontro fue un cuarto cerrado bajo llave y mucha seguridad alrededor. Nadia grito, lloro y pataleo consiguiendo que Damon ni siquiera la dejara volver a llamar a Alaric o a Jenna. A raiz de esto Nadia se convirtió en una niña rebelde, impulsiva y altanera.

- ¿Nadia? - llamaron a su puerta - Nadia ¿estas despierta?

- ¿Qué haces aquí? - pregunto frustrada Nadia al abrir la puerta y encontrar Thomas con cara de terror.

- tu papá da miedo pero igual dejo que pasara. Creo que piensa que puedes hacer algo malo si no - Nadia sonrio

- anda… pasa - Nadia tomo de la mano al temeroso muchacho y se sento en la cama con él - ¿a que debo el honor de tu visita?

- supe que peleaste con Lana, esa chica es una abusiva… se merecia que la golpearas.

- ¿pero acaso eso no me hace ver como una terrible chica de alguna pandilla? Soy una Salvatore y debo comportarme como de la realeza - sonrio moviendo su cabello chocolate y sus ojos azules brillaron picaros.

- tienes muchos problemas de autoridad, Nadia ¿sabias eso, no?

- y tu tienes demasiados problemas de seguridad y aun asi somos amigos.

- no es inseguridad, es Asperger. No seas cruel.

- esta bien, mi chico especial - Nadia apreto sus mejillas y le lanzo un beso - ¿podrias invitarme a cenar a tu casa y luego ver una pelicula?

- tu papá me dijo que solo podia visitarte media hora porque estas castigada ¿Cómo te va a dejar salir?

- convéncelo

- ¿para que necesitas salir?

- necesito atar algunos cabos sobre mi mamá

- ¿la que se supone que existe pero nunca volviste a ver? ¿la bella durmiente?

- ¡callate Thomas! No es gracioso

- no trataba de serlo, solo repito lo que dicen en el colegio.

- esta lleno de idiotas ignorantes y pense que eras rescatable pero…

- no te enojes conmigo Nadia.

- ¿vas a ayudar o no? Resulta que eres la persona mas confiable de por aquí. Damon sabe que vienes de una familia "honorable" y esas cosas asi que resultas siendo un buen partido para su estupenda hija.

- creo que ese plan no se lo cree ni tu - Thomas inspecciono la habitación en busca de algo que les pudiera servir, en una de las mesas habian algunos cuadernos de partituras - ¿Por qué no usas eso? - señalo hacia los cuadernos.

- ¿partituras?

- tu me contaste que tambien eras diferente porque tenias oido absoluto pero desde lo de tu mamá perdiste interes por todo eso. Puedes decirle a tu papá que estas interesada de nuevo en la música y asi tendrias tiempo de hacer lo que quieras cuando quieras.

- wow! - Nadia sonreia esplendidamente - eres bastante inteligente, quien lo diria.

- no me molestes Nadia. Soy el unico amigo que te queda asi que controlate.

- ¡callate! Nadie pidio tu opinión acerca de mis relaciones sociales Thomas.

Aquella conversación era frecuente en este par de amigos y de seguro seguiria por mucho rato pero el enfrentamiento fue interrumpido por el golpe en la puerta y la ama de llaves anunciando que era hora de que Thomas regresara otro dia, orden exclusiva de Damon Salvatore. Nadia despidio a su amigo aseguradole que planearia muy bien como hacer para que su papá la dejara salir algunas tardes a una supuesta reivindicación con su anterior hobbie.

A comparación de los demas, las noches para Nadia eran muy largas, no le hablaba a nadie de su insomnio pero frecuentemente ella se pasaba la mitad de la noche despierta. Al principio utilizo esto para escribir canciones que luego rompia, empezo tambien un diario e incluso empezo a dibujar. En sus scketchs estaba cada una de las personas de su vida, desde Alaric hasta Damon, dibujaba edificios, lugares, sonidos pero sobretodo la dibujaba a ella no queria quedarse sin su recuerdo. Cuando estaba enojada la dibujaba pensativa con sus ceño fruncido y sus labios apretados, cuando se sentia sola la dibujaba soñadora con su mirada en algun lugar hermoso y cuando la extrañaba tanto que le dolia el cuerpo la dibujaba sonriente y con sus ojos llenos de vida, esa precisamente era la clase de mirada y de sonrisa con que la recordaba mas, eso fue lo ultimo que vio de ella aquella noche.

Damon era el unico que quedaba con la verdad de lo sucedido, no tenia contacto con ningun Gilbert y desde hacia mucho que su trato con Jenna y Alaric era limitado solo una tarjeta de cumpleaños o de navidad al igual que una llamada y eso era todo. Nadia mas que una chica inasequible era una solitaria, no le interesaban muchas cosas habia perdido la capacidad de apreciar muchas cosas incluidas las personas. Damon se preocupaba y envio a Nadia mas de una vez a terapia pero no consiguió sino mas rechazo de parte de la chica, él sabia que ella lo culpaba por todo pero no le importaba mientras estuviera en una pieza, preferia su rechazo a su dolor si sabia la verdad.

¿Cuánto tiempo mas podia guardar un secreto? ¿Cuánto debia esperar para contarselo a Nadia? ¿El destino seria tan cruel de exponer el corazon de su hija a algo asi y luego hacerla sentir miserable y despreciada? Damon no tenia ninguna de estas respuestas solo estaba seguro de que en sus manos estaba que Nadia permaneciera en la ignorancia de los sucesos de aquella noche y todo lo que desencadeno a partir de ahí. Nadia era ajena a todo esto pero ¿hasta cuando?

En las siguientes semanas Nadia se comporto lo mejor que pudo e incluso fue muy respetuoso con la decisión de Damon de aplazar un tiempo su inesperado interes por la música pero Nadia insistira hasta que su petición no fuera rechazada y asi fue, al final de la tercera semana Damon le concedio a Nadia el permiso de asistir a unas clases en la universidad de Nueva York para tomarlas con uno de los maestros de música de ahí.

Al principio Nadia estaba interesada de nuevo y parecia contenta de asistir pero fue su amigo Thomas quien le recordo lo que verdaderamente se buscaba con las tales clases.

Nadia no sabia por donde empezar, asi que recordo que lo mas sencillo seria comenzar por el nombre real de su madre. El internet le podria proporcionar lo que necesitaba entonces simplemente aprovecho uno de los recesos para buscar algunas cosas. El espacio en blanco con la pequeña barra titilante le indicaban que era hora de iniciar su busqueda, escribio: _**Elena Gilbert**_ y de inmediato salio una larga lista de links donde podria buscar información la mayoria de ellos eran articulos de periodicos y revistas de socialite. Abrio uno y con letras grandes decia: _**La chica Gilbert y su nuevo amor**_, el articulo hablaba sobre la rebelde hija del senador Grayson Gilbert y su relacion con Stefan Salvatore… Nadia se detuvo y observo la fotografia que acompañaba el articulo y se sorprendio al descubrir que aquel hombre con el apellido de su familia paterna era el mismo que habia visto la noche del accidente en casa de Damon. Podia recordarlo ahora mas claramente, Damon sostenia a Stefan por los brazos contra uno de los sofas y le gritaba, él tenia esa mirada entre satisfaccion y miedo, la mirada de ambos solo se encontro un minuto y fue suficiente para saber que él era el culpable de lo que acababa de suceder, Nadia cerro la pagina y su cabeza empezo a doler.

Ella no comprendia lo poco y nada que acababa de descubrir. Camino de regreso a casa unicamente con la imagen en la cabeza de Elena y Stefan tratando de encajar las piezas de esa relacion pero no encontraba respuesta, esperaba seguir buscando pero no sin antes hablar con Damon asi le facilitaria las cosas.

¿sospechaban de Stefan? ¿Qué tal la actitud de Nadia? Espero que les haya gustado el cap, muchas gracias a todas las que ponen reviews por ser tan entusiastas y estar tan pendientes. Nos leemos en una proxima oportunidad xoxo Cupcakes.


	12. Chapter 12

**CAPITULO 12**

_**IRREMEDIABLEMENTE CUERDA**_

_**CANCION: LOST IN PARADISE BY EVANESCENCE**_

_**La historia es original pero los personajes pertenecen a L.J. Smith y a la CW.**_

- Damon! - llamo al abrir la puerta - ¡rayos! - exclamo al recordar que odiaba que lo llamara por su nombre de pila - este… ¿papá? - apreto los dientes y suspiro - ¡papá! - despues de un segundo su paciencia y sus esperanzas se fueron cuando la mucama le aviso que Damon habia salido y que no habia dicho a que hora regresaria.

Nadia espero hasta que el sueño la vencio. Cuando despertó la claridad de la mañana se colaba por las ventanas, cepillo sus dientes, su cabello y se cambio de ropa. Bajo las escaleras y se sento en la sala con una taza de café esperando la aparicion de su padre.

- ¿Nadia? - Damon se sorprendio al encontrar a su hija tan temprano despierta - son las cinco y media de la mañana ¿Qué haces despierta?

- te estaba esperando.

- ¿Hiciste algo?

- ¿Por qué crees que hice algo? Si ese fuera el caso no te esperaria mas bien me ocultaria ¿no es mas logico?

- entonces ¿Qué ocurre?

- ¿Quién es Stefan Salvatore? Y ¿Qué relacion tenia con mamá? - dijo sin rodeos y Damon al escuchar ese nombre se congelo de nuevo como aquel dia.

- ¿Dónde escuchaste ese nombre?

- es tu hermano

- lo es - dijo con resignacion.

- tenia una relacion amorosa con mamá ¿no?

- ¿a que viene todo esto Nadia?

- solo he querido saber algo mas de ella y de su pasado. Averigue y voilé aparecio ese nombre. -dijo con seriedad

- no hay nada importante que hablar sobre él y su relación con tu mamá.

- lo recuerdo el dia que se llevaron a mamá… el dia que estaba herida ¿Qué hacia él aquí? - Damon se desecajo y todo volvio a su mente de nuevo.

Despues de que Jenna salio del salon con Nadia, todos los Gilbert estaban listos para arremeter contra Elena. Ella esperaba con altivez y con furia en su mirada, Damon asumio que ella estaba lista para atacar en cuanto alguno empezara a desafiarla pero el panorama cambio cuando sin ser invitado y sin aviso se unio a ellos Stefan.

- ¿Qué haces aquí? - pregunto Damon un poco alterado.

- me entere que la perra de Elena Gilbert habia revivido, asi que tenia que comprobar que tan cierto era.

- bueno… aquí estoy - Elena alzo los brazos y sonriendo dio una vuelta despacio - ¿no te alegra un poquito que sea mentira lo de mi muerte?.

- eres una manipuladora y una loca… y claro que me alegra que sea mentira asi te puedo matar con mis propias manos… tu… - Stefan apunto con un dedo a Elena mientras caminaba hacia ella - arruinaste mi vida, todo por lo que habia trabajado se esfumo en un segundo. ¿acaso sabes el infierno que atravese en la carcel? No he tenido una sola relacion estable, ni trabajo, mi propia familia me desprecia por tu culpa

- Oops! - Elena sonrio. Stefan aligero el paso y se fue contra ella llevandosela por delante como un huracan y haciendo que Elena estrellara la cabeza contra la chimenea con tal fuerza que se pudo escuchar un breve ¡crack!. De inmediato empezaron los gritos al ver la sangre salir de Elena y todo fue un caos. Damon tomo a Stefan de los brazos y lo tiro contra el sillon.

- ¿Qué rayos hiciste? Es la madre de mi hija

- supongo que ahora tu hija es huerfana de madre - Damon le dio un puñetazo a Stefan quien miraba para otro lado luego al escuchar los gritos de Nadia no hizo sino detenerse y auxiliar a Elena.

Elena fue llevada a urgencias con un traumatismo severo y una hemorragia interna, se esperaba lo peor pero al final no fue asi. Damon lidio con los sentimientos de Nadia por semanas mientras se esperaba la recuperacion de Elena y asi fue… una mañana despues de tres largos meses, Elena Gilbert abrio sus ojos y ahí fue cuando todo fue peor. Ella no recordaba nada de los ultimos siete años, de hecho no recordaba nada desde su encuentro con Damon en la mansión Salvatore donde le habia reclamado por su nueva conquista.

Los doctores esperaban que ella recordara pero nada paso en un año. Los Gilbert quien aun estaban pendientes de ella decidieron terminar con todo y se llevaron a Elena a Bulgaria donde la familia de Miranda recibiria a Elena con los brazos abiertos. Desde ese dia inicio otra serie de mentiras para no lastimar a Nadia, si Elena se habia convertido en la persona que era nadie queria que una niña tan frágil como Nadia estuviera cerca de ella. Damon se encargo de hacer una pantomima de todo lo relacionado con Elena y asi cubrir cualquier rastro, cuando Nadia se escapo para ver a su madre la primera vez sabia que debia hacer algo mas. Contrato seguridad y compro un lugar donde supuestamente estaria Elena bajo los cuidados de Alaric.

Alaric y Jenna empezaron a ser un problema cuando se negaron a seguir participando de las mentiras sobre Elena para Nadia, asi que Damon simplemente alejo a su hija de ellos limitando su relacion. Nadia cada vez se volvia mas difícil y Damon solo resistia frente a la presion que ejercia criarla en un mundo de mentiras donde ella pensaba que su mamá aun seguia en coma y la amaba.

En cuanto a la relacion de él con Elena resulto mas difícil de lo que pensaba alejarla, sabia que ella era una persona celosa por esa razon decidio decirle que se casaba con alguien llamado Nadia y que esperaba que ella se mantuviera al margen. Elena chillo, pataleo y sacudio Bulgaria llena de furia pero nada podia hacer desde alla, solo se alejo y se lamento por perder a su mejor amigo.

Y ahora Nadia estaba frente a él preguntando por el hombre que les cambio la vida y Damon no sabia que hacer.

- ¡tierra llamando a Damon! - canto Nadia - ¡hey Damon! - él volvio la vista a ella quien estaba esperando una respuesta.

- no es nadie de quien quiera hablar.

- ¿asi que debo seguir buscando? - amenazo ella

- ¿por que no puedes ser una adolescente normal y no un constante dolor de cabeza, Nadia?

- quiero a mi mamá y asi me toque buscar en cada jodida piedra del Central Park una respuesta, te prometo que la voy a encontrar y cuando llegue ese dia te voy a dar una patada en el trasero y me voy a largar de aquí.

- he sido condescendiente, paciente y hasta tolerante contigo - Damon tomo a Nadia del brazo con fuerza - pero no conoces al Damon Salvatore que solia ser, creeme no es agradable ni simpatico, asi que sino quieres pasar el resto de tu adolescente y rebelde vida en ese cuarto viendome solo la cara a mi, te vas a controlar y vas a hacer lo que yo te diga que hagas. Si te digo que saltes lo unico que vas a contestar es que tan alto ¿entiendes? - Nadia esta vez estaba asustada y asintio rapidamente - ahora ve a tu cuarto y sales solo cuando te ordene que lo hagas, cualquier acto de anarquia y vas a conocer el sotano de esta casa - Damon la empujo un poco y Nadia corrio escaleras arriba con lagrimas rodando por sus ojos. Damon sintio que se deshacia por dentro pero era su ultimo recurso para proteger a su hija.

¿Qué tan oculto puede estar un secreto despues de tanto tiempo?

Nadia estaba sentada comiendo cereales en la cocina mirando hacia el patio, ese dia en particular habia llovido desde la madrugada y se mantuvo asi hasta la tarde. Ella recordaba su cumpleaños numero ocho, aun era reciente lo de su madre y esperaba que ese dia la hiciera sentir mejor. Damon la habia llevado a la playa a pasar el fin de semana, inicialmente estaba nostalgica pero poco a poco aquella tranquilidad la supero y disfrutaba enormemente caminar de la mano de Damon por la orilla de la playa o de correr hacia las olas gritando y riendose, al final la sensación de abandono le entro en su corazon y sintio que no merecia ser feliz si eso implicaba no ver a su mamá nunca mas.

Muchos años Nadia sintio que aquel cumpleaños fue su castigo y por eso no habia vuelto a ver a su mamá de nuevo. Ahora viendo la lluvia golpetear las ventanas la hacia preguntarse como era la playa al principio de todo, sin huellas, limpia e inmaculada… como hubiera sido ella si su madre nunca fuese lastimada por ese hombre… como habia sido ella cuando no tenia conocimiento de la bondad o la maldad del mundo… y sobretodo como hubiera sido todo si siguieran juntas en aquel pueblo con Alaric y Jenna… Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por el incesante y molesto sonido del timbre de la puerta principal

- ¿alguien puede abrir esa espantosa puerta? - Nadia camino hacia la puerta exasperada - ¡hey Tina! ¿para que te pagan si no vas abrir? - exclamo mirando a los lados en voz alta un poco mas irritada.

Nada podia preparar a Nadia para lo que sus ojos vieron al abrir la puerta. La imagen de aquella mujer a la que vio por ultima vez cuando tenia siete años estaba intacta, parecia que a Elena no le pasaban los años. Su piel oliva estaba radiante, tenia el cabello un poco mas largo y mas ondulado de lo usual, en su rostro se dibujaba un rastro de confusion el cual se intensifico al oir a Nadia.

- ¿Mamá? ¡Mamá! - Nadia se abalanzo sobre Elena abrazandola fuerte, Elena no respondia y Nadia la miro con lagrimas en los ojos - ¿Mamá?

- ummm… ¿esta es la casa de los Salvatore, no? - Nadia asintio con tristeza - ¿Damon esta en casa? - sin decir una palabra ella nego - ¿lo puedo esperar? - Nadia se limpio las lagrimas y se movio a un lado para que Elena entrara.

Ambas estaban confundidas y en silencio caminaron hacia el gran salon. Elena inspecciono el lugar como si fuera algo extraño para ella, Nadia la observaba desde una esquina en silencio.

- lo siento pero me dejo algo confundida tu actitud, ¿es una especie de broma o algo asi? - Nadia seguia en silencio asimilado todo pero mas que nada no queria llorar como una histerica. Elena noto la inquietante mirada de la chica recorrerla de arriba abajo y llego a la conclusion de que era intimidante - esta bien… ¿tu eres…?

- Nadia - respondió muy bajo

- no puedo creer que Damon ahora prefiera niñas de colegio… ¿tienes 15, 16 años mas o menos, no? - Elena ahora sacaba las garras de lo que realmente era, una arpia celosa y abusiva. - tampoco sabia que le gustaban las sumisas - Nadia no sabia que decir simplemente miraba a Elena fijamente - deja de mirarme… me da escalofrios ¿Quién rayos eres?

- soy Nadia - ella no podia creer que esa mujer era la misma que amaba y esperaba con locura desde hacia años.

- ¿sabes si Damon va a tardar? - Nadia se encogio de hombros y fruncio el seño, para Elena ese gesto le parecio demasiado familiar tanto que le dio escalofrios - no tengo mucho tiempo aquí asi que sino te molesta lo esperare - Elena camino hacia el sofa y se dejo caer. Solamente pasaron veinte minutos cuando Nadia escucho el auto de Damon asi que en silencio como habia estado todo ese tiempo salio a recibirlo.

En cuanto Nadia vio a Damon se fue furiosa contra él.

- ¿Qué le hiciste?

- ¿de que hablas? - un Damon confundido detuvo el ataque de Nadia

- ella esta ahí y me habla como si yo fuera una estupida amante tuya

- ¿de quien hablas?

- de mi madre… esta ahí y me mira como un bicho raro, me ignora y habla de ti como un mal nacido que se coge a una menor de edad. - la sangre de Damon se helo y se dio cuenta de que todo lo que habia hecho se derrumbaba

- te prohibo que hables asi

- ¿Qué le hiciste?

- Nadia, ella no sabe quien eres, ¿esta bien?… con el accidente su memoria proceso la ultima cosa que quiso recordar y esa fue cuando era tan joven como tu. Para Elena tu no existes, no sabe de Alaric o Jenna y mucho menos de nuestra relacion.

- ¿no me recuerda? No me quiso recordar porque no me ama. -afirmo.

- Nadia… escucha… Elena es una persona muy especial, te oculte todo porque sabia que ella podia lastimarte. Conozco a Elena desde que eramos niños y ella no es la mujer que estaba dispuesta a ser madre.

- no le diste la oportunidad de recordarme.

- claro que si. Lleve una fotografia tuya a la clinica y ella simplemente la alejo, dijo que posiblemente eras una hija de su padre.

- ¿me odia?

- no te conoce, amor.

-es peor que tu… seguramente ahora me pediras que me haga pasar por alguien mas ¿no? - Nadia empezo a llorar sin control. - soy una vergüenza porque soy el error de ambos. - Nadia corrio dentro de la casa.

- ¡Nadia!

- ¡pudrete! ¡Te odio! - ella subio las escaleras y cerro la puerta de golpe.

- ¿Pelea de amantes?… interesante - Elena estaba ahora frente a Damon - no sabia que tu esposa fuera tan joven… dejame a ver si entiendo… hace años me dijiste que te casabas con Nadia y que era una chica muy especial para ti asi que querias que me mantuviera alejada, hoy llego y veo que es prácticamente una niña… aquí hay gato encerrado y me gusta soltarlos de vez en cuando ¿Quién es ella?

- es Nadia.

- ¿acaso creen que soy una jodida idiota? Me ha repetido el nombre desde que llegue y se como se llama. Quiero saber ¿Qué es para ti?.

- es mi hija, Elena

- ¿tu que? - Damon la miro y ella solto una carcajada - es lo mas ridiculo que he oido jamas… tu hija - Elena no dejaba de reir.

- Parece que ser superficial te ha dificultado apreciar muchas cosas - Elena se detuvo y observo donde Damon señalaba, camino hacia una esquina del salon donde habia muchos portarretratos a lo largo de las mesas - te presento a Nadia Salvatore. - en las fotos se podia ver como habia sido su crecimiento. En unas sonreia y hacia caras graciosas, en otras tenia una sonrisa triste y sus ojos azules apagados pero en la mayoria simplemente estaba ahí sin nada mas que su presencia ausente. Elena tomo una de las mas grandes, en la foto estaba Nadia y Damon sonriendo - fue en su cumpleaños numero ocho - dijo él acercandose a Elena - la lleve a la playa y estaba muy feliz, Nadia tiene la risa mas dulce del mundo.

- ¿Quién es su madre? - pregunto Elena dejando la foto en su lugar y un poco desconcertada.

- una mujer que ame con toda mi alma.

- ¿Dónde esta?

- no muy lejos aunque pareciera que si

- asi que no vive contigo ¿Ve a tu hija?

- ¿te importa? - Elena se encogio de hombros y fruncio el seño, luego se detuvo al recordar la familiaridad del gesto visto hacia poco en aquella chica. - ¿te pasa algo?

- ¿Quién es ella? Y no me digas su nombre.

- ella es tu hija

Elena retrocedio asustada y por un segundo creyo haber escuchado mal pero Damon al ver su cara rectifico su respuesta.

- Nadia es tu hija, Elena. Se que ahora es muy difícil de comprender pero…

- ¿Qué clase de enfermo eres? Te escudas en una mentira para salirte por la tangente con este disparate.

- ¿Cómo rayos te paso por la cabeza semejante estupidez? Es una niña, solo tiene 16 años… Es bastante estupido si lo analizas pero claro que tu no lo haces porque siempre estas pensando lo peor de las personas.

- ¿Cómo… como… - Elena le faltaba el aire y se puso a temblar como una hoja. Damon la tomo de un brazo y la dirigio al sofa.

- ¿quieres algo de tomar? - Elena solto todo aquello que sentia en un grito ahogado y las lagrimas empezaron a salir sin control. - calma Elena, no hiciste nada mal. - Damon abrazo a Elena por largo rato y cuando la vio calmada empezó a explicarle todo lo sucedido. Elena simplemente no pudo con tanta información y salio huyendo sin decir ni una sola palabra. Damon se quedo ahí de pie conciente de que su hija no entenderia la actitud de Elena y esto pondria la situación difícil de nuevo.

Despues del encuentro de Nadia y Elena no hubo mas nada que decir, Elena desaparecio de nuevo dejando a su hija con un vacio aun mas grande que el que tenia. Damon trato de comunicarse con ella en mas de una ocasión pero fue imposible contactarla.

La relacion entre Nadia y Damon no podia empeorar asi que tampoco mejoro, estaban en medio de una lucha y eso comprometia todo aquello por lo que pudo haber trabajado para mejorar su relacion con Nadia.

- ¿Puedo retirarme ya? - Nadia no habia comido nada solo jugaba con la comida.

- no has comido nada, Nadia. Podrias al menos intentar esta vez comer un poco.

- se me ha quitado el apetito. Tal vez la sensación de rechazo materna me tiene llena.

- ella no te rechazo simplemente no sabe quien eres.

- incluso una mejor explicacion.

- no seas dramatica. Ten un poco de consideración por la situacion.

- y tu no seas un bastardo desalmado y deja de ser un jodido condescendiente - estallo con rabia.

- te dije que controlaras ese vocabulario - Damon se puso de pie haciendo temblar todo el servicio puesto en la mesa y tiro del brazo de Nadia - recuerdas que te dije que conocerias el sotano de esta casa si seguias con tu jodida actitud de rebelde sin causa - esta vez Damon iba en serio y jaloneo a Nadia escaleras abajo hasta un cuarto con una enorme puerta de madera con pasadores de hierro - creo que un par de horas aquí no te vendran mal, en un rato hare que bajen la cena que no quisiste comer.

- ¡nooooooo! No me dejes aquí - Nadia empezo a gritar - no me gusta la oscuridad… ¡Damon! - Damon salio despacio - ¡Pudrete, maldito lunatico! - Nadia esperaba que el volviera sus pasos y se iniciara una lucha de argumentos pero no sucedió, Damon se fue dejando a Nadia completamente sola.

A Nadia le parecio que tuvo bastante tiempo para reflexionar. Quince minutos despues la mucama bajo con un emparedado y una soda los cuales comio como si hubiera estado ahí por semanas sin alimento. Exactamente dos horas pasaron cuando Damon bajo y abrio el porton.

- ¿mejor?

- te podria demandar por esto ¿sabias?

- lo se, como tambien se que no lo haras

- ¿Cómo estas tan seguro? - Damon le lanzo una mirada confiada, Nadia rodó los ojos. Sabia quien era su padre y sabia cuales eran sus limites… lo que ella no sabia era que hacer con lo que habia pasado con Elena - ahora que ella sabe la verdad y me evita, ¿Qué se supone que debo pensar? - Nadia tenia los pies abrazados y miraba a Damon con esos ojos azules llenos de tristeza.

- Elena es complicada - Damon se sento a su lado - eres tan parecida a ella incluso cuando te pones altanera - Damon sonreia al recordar a su mejor amiga y amante a esa edad.

- ¿la querias mucho?

- como no quererla… Elena era todo lo que un hombre pudiera querer. Era sexy, hermosa y divertida además de intrepida y un poco misteriosa. Tenia esa mirada que te hacia perder la razon y esa increíble sonrisa pero por otro lado era posesiva, impulsiva y celosa. Permanecías en la vida de Elena tanto y cuanto ella lo deseara de otra forma te desechaba sin remordimientos - Nadia parecia desconsolada - pero ¿sabes algo? Cuando te vi con ella la primera vez no podia creerlo, estaba tan llena de vida, todas las cosas buenas que Elena tenia dentro salian a relucir contigo… puede que su cabeza no lo recuerde pero su corazon si, por esa razon se altero cuando supo la verdad… tienes que darle tiempo… ella volvera por ti solo por ti.

Nadia puso su cabeza en el hombro de su papá y lloro, sabia que Damon no le mentiria en eso y por primera vez en tanto tiempo se alegro de tenerlo junto a ella.

- supongo que si ella no regresa, te tendre a ti… eres la unica persona que ha luchado todo este tiempo por mi a pesar de que he hecho de tu vida un infierno.

- no ha estado tan mal… ha sido un poco divertido.

- mentiroso! - Damon no cambiaria cada momento con Nadia, malo o bueno. Él simplemente la amaba como lo hizo con ella.

- ¿lista para subir? - ella asintio y él le beso la cabeza - hubiera sido bueno hacer esta terapia varios años atrás - Nadia sonrio - anda… vamos a salir un rato. - y con aquello concluyo la guerra entre Damon y Nadia, ahora solo quedaria recuperar aquel cariño que se vio en la línea de fuego por tantos años.

_**En primer lugar pido excusas por mi ausencia de tanto tiempo sin actualizar, problemas medicos y mucho trabajo. En fin les agradezco a las que aun siguen conmigo. Espero que les haya gustado el cap ya falta poco para terminarla asi que disfruten. Xoxo Cupcakes.**_


	13. Chapter 13

**CAPITULO 13**

**ESTARE EN CASA PARA NAVIDAD**

**Cancion: I'll be home for christmas - Lady Antebellum **

Mantenerse cuerda era una tarea que requeria todas las fuerzas de Elena desde que Damon le habia contado sobre aquello que aun le parecia una locura. Los Gilbert le proporcionaron toda aquella información que habia quedado en el aire y que dejaban a Elena mas frustrada. Ellos no tenian mucho que decirle sobre Nadia debido a su falta de conocimiento acerca del tema por tanto tiempo pero fue suficiente para que ella permaneciera alejada por un largo tiempo de los Salvatore.

Elena mantenia la mente relajada sentada frente al mar mientras observaba como caia la tarde pero era inevitable no pensar en aquella chica con ojos azules que la miraron aquel dia al abrir la puerta con toda la nostalgia y la esperanza que pudiera caber en una sola persona. Por la brevedad de un segundo, Elena sintio candor en su corazon al encontrarse con el abrazo de Nadia, aquel que le fue negado por tantos años y que ella desconocia su significado. Para Elena era una persona mas aquella tarde, un blanco mas de burla o de reproche que al final resulto ser sangre de su sangre y que en su cabeza no habia un solo recuerdo de ella. Tal vez Nadia la amaba o la esperaba pero Elena no sentia el mas minimo asomo de amor por ella… no la conocia ¿Cómo podia amarla?. Una lagrima amarga acompañaba aquella pregunta sin respuesta alguna, se decia que lo mas sabio que habia hecho por aquella niña era no buscarla mas porque sin recuerdos de ella no habia forma de que correspondiera a su cariño.

Y asi las semanas transcurrieron llenas de incertidumbre y de nuevo la epoca de agradecer y celebrar llego, poco a poco las calles y el aire frio se acompañaba de esperanza y hermandad con la llegada de la navidad. La epoca de rememorar y de permanecer en compañía de la familia. Para Nadia y por muchos años fue la epoca mas amarga del año, ya que por esas fechas habia perdido a su madre y ahora con la certeza de saber que en parte era una realidad se sentia aun mas triste. Damon por su parte intento por años remediar ese sentimiento de soledad y abandono de Nadia para hacer de las fiestas navideñas una buena epoca con nuevos y agradables recuerdos. A pesar de todo esta era la primera vez que ella permitia eso.

- ¿vas a comprarme el pony que no quise hace cinco años? - dijo Nadia envolviendo un regalo.

- No, pero puedes tener una nueva laptop e incluso un viaje.

- esta nueva convivencia sana padre e hija puede resultar contraproducente si pido algo que tal vez no quieras darme.

- ¿Qué quieres? - Damon desconfiaba de los deseos de Nadia dado que en la mayoria de las ocasiones era algo desastroso.

- quiero ver a Alaric y Jenna… de hecho quiero pasar navidad con ellos ¿Puedo invitarlos? - Damon se removio en la silla y puso cara de desagrado. - te prometo que me comportare. Ahora que se toda la verdad, te aseguro que solo sera compartir tiempo con la familia ¿de eso se trata estas fiestas, no?

- esta bien - Damon aun lucia desconfiado pero Nadia habia pasado las ultimas tres semanas siendo una buena niña. Acudia a clases, no daba problemas, respetaba horarios y sobretodo lo llamaba papá con amor y respeto no solo con condescendencia y desden. - quiero asegurarme de que pases una feliz navidad y si depende de la visita de Alaric y Jenna con gusto otorgare el permiso de que vengan.

- Gracias, gracias! - una muy efusiva Nadia se abalanzo sobre su papá y le dio un fuerte abrazo acompañado de un calido beso en la mejilla - prometo que me comportare y pasaremos una velada en paz - susurro y Damon pudo ver de nuevo esa sonrisa que extraño por tantos años.

Damon llamo personalmente a Alaric y le explico todo, además de extenderle su invitacion para pasar navidad con él y con Nadia ahora que todas las mentiras estaban descubiertas. A pesar de una desconfianza ganada, Alaric acepto la invitacion y junto con Jenna irian a reunirse con ellos en un par de dias.

El dia esperado llego, Alaric y Jenna estuvieron para la vispera de navidad en casa de los Salvatore. Nadia esta extasiada y se sentia feliz de tener a su bizarra familia junta. Jenna preparo la cena con Nadia mientras Damon y Alaric acomodaban todo para la ocasión, la cena y los regalos.

- ¿podriamos ir a pasear al Central Park despues de cenar a patinar? - Nadia parecia mas que emocionada con la idea.

- podriamos siempre y cuando recuerdes que debemos regresar antes de la media noche. - recalco Damon con una sonrisa.

- claro, no me congelare el trasero hasta tan tarde - esta vez Damon desaprobo su vocabulario con una mirada, Nadia sonrio - lo siento

Alaric y Jenna despues de todo parecian satisfechos con el resultado de decir toda la verdad a Nadia y que ahora estuviera mas tranquila y comoda en la casa Salvatore. Vieron a Nadia patinar y reir como nunca en la pista del parque y vieron como Damon miraba a su hija con mas amor del que ellos pudieron imaginar. Nadia hablaba y reia mientras regresaban a casa. Jenna y Alaric contaba historias de cuando era pequeña obviando en la mayoria del relato la presencia de Elena, era como si no hubiera formado parte de su vida nunca. Nadia estaba tan feliz que no se dio cuenta de la laguna en las historias de sus tios.

La presencia de Elena habia sido tan efimera en las semanas anteriores y su sombra era casi imperceptible que cuando el auto se detuvo en la entrada y notaron una persona sentada en las escaleras nunca se imaginaron que se tratara de ella. Elena se puso de pie en cuanto tuvo a los cuatro muy sorprendidos habitantes de la casa Salvatore frente a ella.

- hola - saludo con cierta timidez - no sabia si estarian en casa asi que de todas formas me arriesgue a venir - todos observaban a Elena mientras hablaba pero la que estaba mas atenta era Nadia - hola Nadia - saludo al fin dirigiendo solo una mirada a la chica que ahora la miraba fijamente - que bueno verte de nuevo

- hace frio - señalo Damon - deberiamos entrar antes de que nos congelemos - camino pasando de largo a Elena y abrio la puerta - ¿vamos? - todos entraron como si el viento helado de la temporada les hubiera congelado la mandibula. Elena seguia parada en la puerta sin moverse - ¿Elena? ¿vienes? - Damon le regalo una sonrisa y ella mas confiada entro. Cuando se instalaron en la sala principal, Damon se dio cuenta de lo incomoda de la situación y decidio romper el hielo - ellos son Alaric y Jenna - señalo a la pareja que sonreia temerosa. - creo haberte hablado de ellos

- si, los mencionaste…

- ¿Qué haces aquí? - la voz de Nadia se escuchaba lejana y algo dolida.

- yo… bueno la verdad es que…

- te fuiste y ni siquiera llamaste… sabias la verdad y no regresaste

- no fue facil asimilar que tengo una hija que no conozco ni recuerdo haberla tenido.

- si, debe haber sido difícil para ti… ¿y yo que? Me quede esperando una explicación o al menos que intentaras si quiera conocerme de nuevo.

- Nadia! - Damon la llamo con brusquedad sabiendo a donde llegaria esta discusion.

- creo que debemos calmarnos y hablar con tranquilidad - Alaric fue el que hablo con voz calma - creo que Katherine… perdon, Elena esta algo conmocionada y merece que le contestemos algunas preguntas ¿verdad? - Alaric miro a Elena quien asintio lentamente. - ¿Por qué no tomamos asiento y asi hablamos con tranquilidad? - todos obedecieron a Alaric y el silencio parecia que les romperia los timpanos, era demasiado perturbador para sostenerlo por mas tiempo - ¿Qué deseas saber Elena? - ella se sobresalto al escuchar su nombre.

- Quiero saber todo… todo lo que saben que Damon no.

Y asi fue que Alaric y Jenna le contaron todo lo que habia pasado desde el momento que la vieron deambulando perdida por el parque del pueblo. Le hablaron de su embarazo y de cómo se habia enamorado de su hija en el instante que la tuvo en brazos, le contaron de su vida como madre soltera y de cómo su vida con Nadia era divertida y perfecta en muchos sentidos. Una perfecta y simple vida en un pueblo, parecia sacado de un libro donde los personajes principales no se preocupan mas que por disfrutar de la vida y sonreirle con gratitud por cada dia.

Hablaron por horas sin interrupciones. Elena escuchaba con atención y hacia las preguntas en el momento preciso mientras que Damon y Nadia permanecian en silencio esperando alguna reaccion negativa de parte de Elena pero para sorpresa de todos ella se mantuvo serena y se mostraba abierta a cada palabra. Al final no hubo mas que risas gracias a las anecdotas y a pesar de que falto mucho por contar, Jenna y Alaric dieron las buenas noches y se retiraron a su cuarto.

El fuego de la chimenea ardia y hacia que el salon tuviera un bonito color anaranjado. Nadia se habia quedado dormida en el sofa. Damon se acerco despacio y disfrutaba del candor de las llamas asi que no se dio cuenta cuando Elena ocupo un lugar a su lado.

- se ve muy tranquila ahí dormida - Elena estaba muy serena con respecto a todo.

- si, es la parte buena de la pateridad… - Damon se tomo un momento y suspiro - sabes… a veces cuando llegaba la noche y ella se quedaba dormida despues de haber llorado por horas me sentaba y era mi turno de llorar. - dijo Damon con un nudo en la garganta - era tan difícil verla de ese modo y tener que lidiar con el hecho de que me odiara lo hacia peor.

- no creo que te odie - Elena sonreia - ella merece a alguien como tu, no una madre como yo. - Elena hablaba con seriedad y Damon la vio como si no pudiera creerlo - sabes que nunca fui el modelo de madre… no podria ser la mamá que ella busca.

- ella no busca un tipo de madre, Elena… ella te busca a ti. - solo Damon sabia el sufrimiento por el que habia tenido que pasar Nadia en los ultimos años y sabia que si ella habia sufrido, una nueva decepcion seria peor - ¿Por qué regresaste, Elena?

- ¿no era lo que deseabas? ¿acaso no era lo que Nadia anhelaba?- Elena aun poseia ese aire de suficiencia que tanto alardeaba.

- no te quiero cerca si vienes a lastimarla. - Damon sonaba un poco molesto - Nadia ha pasado por cosas difíciles en el pasado, no pretendo añadirle un futuro lleno de dolor gracias a ti.

- ¿quieres que me vaya?

- quiero que seas conciente de que los sentimientos de Nadia estan en tus manos y que si por alguna razon mi hija derrama una lagrima porque tu la has lastimado… te voy a arrancar la cabeza - Elena lo miro sonriente al escuchar de nuevo al Damon que ella conocia.

- ¿amenazas? Ese es el Damon que tanto odio y recuerdo. - comento con socarroneria. - permanezcamos dentro de los limites ¿quieres? No se si ahora sere la madre que ellos dicen que soy o que ella recuerda y quiere que sea. Asi que tratare de al menos ayudarla en lo que pueda.

- ¿te vas a quedar… aquí? - Damon parecia sorprendido al escuchar de Elena las palabras "ayudar" y "tratar", habia que darle credito tan solo por considerarlo.

- me mantendre al margen mientras termino de asimilar y comprender todo… pero… si me dejas… me gustaria quedarme… aquí.- Damon miro al fuego por un par de minutos mientras en su cabeza hacia una lista de pros y contras. Lo que lo llevo a la conclusion de que serian mas contras pero igual lo haria por Nadia.

- puedes quedarte, Elena. Siempre y cuando dejes a un lado tu espiritu de autosuficiencia y egocentrismo. Sacrificate por el equipo - Damon miro a su hija aun dormida en el sofa - Nadia es y sera lo mas importante. Un solo error y te quedaras con el recuerdo porque no dejare que la vuelvas a ver jamás ¿entendido, Elena?

- como mandes - Elena hizo una señal militar y sonrio. Damon no tuvo mas remedio que sonreirle de vuelta.

La mañana traia nuevas expectativas y nuevos comienzos. Cuando Nadia desperto y bajo a desayunar lo que menos espero ver era a Elena Gilbert con una taza de café y leyendo una revista de modas.

- hola - Saludo Elena. Nadia sacudio la cabeza con fuerza - ¿Qué pasa?

- nada… solo… esto es demasiado "Breakfast at Tiffany's" - dijo Nadia con un toque de humor.

- claro, Aubrey Hepburn ¿correcto? - Elena tomo un trago de café y sonrio.

- ¿has visto la pelicula?

- toda chica deberia verla. No soy tan superficial como crees, a veces hasta puedes ahogarte en mis opiniones. - La personalidad de Elena estallaba como un fuego artificial pero a Nadia no parecia afectarla

- yo no creo nada… no de la persona que eres o solias ser cuando eras soltera. - Nadia aun mantenia una distancia prudente y mas cuando la veia ahí sentada como si fuera la reina del mundo.

- mereces un punto por ser la hija que merezco. Supongo que la manzana no cae lejos del arbol.

- ¿tu tienes la madre que te mereces?

- podria decirse eso. Ella y yo… no nos hemos llevado bien y la verdad no recuerdo si alguna vez fuimos corteses la una con la otra.

- ¿Cómo podrias recordarlo si tienes amnesia?

- Touche! - Elena sonrio abiertamente, no habia duda de que Nadia era su hija.

- ¿Por qué regresaste y te quedaste? - y con mas certeza supo que era hija de Damon.

- por ti… por Damon… por respuestas… porque estaba aburrida… - escoge una.

- no entiendo

- ¿Qué no entiendes?

- como es que tu y papá pudieron tener una relacion sentimental lo suficientemente seria para que quedaras embarazada.

- no era seria… era sexo… Damon es muy bueno en eso. No te imaginas!

- iuck! Claro que no me imagino… es mi papá. Ahorrate los detalles escabrosos. - Elena rio estrepitosamente mientras Nadia con cara de asco tomaba agua.

- ¿nunca te has acostado con un chico? - Nadia nego - ¿con una chica?

- oye! No, además no estoy interesada… digamos que no soy buena en eso de la convivencia adolescente.

- pero ¿tienes amigos?

- podria considerarse que solo uno.

- ¿es guapo? ¿te gusta?

- tiene asperger asi que no es un chico convencional. Somos un par de raros en un mundo particularmente dificil.

- chicas como tu me las comia en el desayuno… - Nadia le lanzo una mirada envenenada - no en forma literal, no me mires asi - Elena rio.

- odio a las chicas como tu… no me la hace facil en la escuela.

- Damon me dijo que no eras facil… un poco altanera y rebelde… te escapas de clase y esas cosas.

- solo intentaba hacerle la vida imposible a papá. Además no me gusta que me traten como si fuera una jodida huerfana.

- ¿Hablas de eso con él?

- no precisamente… nuestra relacion se basa en azotes de puertas y amenazas… hasta hace unas semanas.

- ¿esperas que sea una buena madre?

- ahora no espero nada y menos cuando has demostrado que no lo eres. Solias serlo cuando tenia siete pero ahora solo eres la mujer que me dio la vida y es todo. - Nadia la miraba con seriedad y Elena sintio que algo dentro de ella se despedazaba.- tengo cosas que hacer… nos vemos al rato - Nadia sonrio de medio lado y salio de la cocina mientras que Elena asimilaba lo que estaba sintio al escuchar a su hija.

Recuperar la memoria no era una opcion para Elena en esos dias, tal vez no queria hacerlo pero aun asi se sentia incompleta como si de alguna manera perder la memoria hubiera hecho que ella perdiera mas de su vida y de su identidad, mucho mas de lo que podia manejar.

Damon y Nadia permanecian alejados de Elena, lo suficiente como para otorgarle el espacio que ella necesitara para sentirse comoda y aclarar sus dudas pero la realidad era que Elena estaba ansiosa y exhausta al querer recordar sin resultados.

En la mañana de año nuevo Elena tuvo un pequeño atisbo de un recuerdo y despues de darse una ducha y vestirse con ropa abrigada fue hasta donde aquel recuerdo la guiaba. Se encontro de repente frente a un edificio lujoso en el "Upper East Side" de la ciudad, el viento helado y el corazon a mil. Elena camino directo al edificio.

- ¿Katherine Pierce? - una voz llena de sorpresa la detuvo - por Dios! - sin reparos aquel hombre la abrazo con fuerza.

- disculpa… creo que me has confundido ¿te conozco? - miro aquel extraño con un poco de temor.

- soy Elijah Mikaelson… no crei que el sentido del humor fuera tu fuerte.

- creo que te has equivocado de persona, me llamo Elena Gilbert y creeme que mi fuerte no seran ni han sido las bromas. - Elijah al ver la reaccion de Elena tomo su celular y busco mientras Elena esperaba un poco nerviosa.

- Katherine Pierce y Nadia Pierce en Nueva Orleans para uno de tus cumpleaños - Elijah le enseño la fotografia de ella y la pequeña Nadia sonrientes, a la niña le faltaba un diente en la parte de arriba pero sin embargo sonreia con esplendor.

- ¿me conoces? - Elijah vio como a Elena de repente se le llenaron los ojos de lagrimas. Lo tomo del brazo y lo apreto aferrandose a ese atisbo de esperanza de comprender su vida desconocida. Elijah asintio - ¿te importaria si hablamos?

Elijah la invito a tomar un café y hablaron largo rato. Él le relato todo lo que sabia sobre su vida y ella le contó del accidente, el tiempo paso veloz pero su platica fue interrumpida por la llamada de Nadia.

- ¿papá quiere saber a que hora vas a regresar?

- antes de la media noche - contesto y colgo. Elena se sentia muy comoda con Elijah y queria recolectar la mayor información que pudiera, quiza y la mañana traeria la sorpresa de un nuevo recuerdo.

Elena llego a la mansión Salvatore entrada la noche y fue recibida por caras largas.

- el ultimo dia del año no podia ser diferente para Elena Gilbert. - Damon estaba furioso y su voz apacible parecia que fuera a romper la tranquilidad en cualquier momento.

- ¿te he ofendido, Damon? - Elena dejo el abrigo sobre una silla y luego se sento al lado de Nadia.

- no puede ofenderme una actitud tan apropiada para ti… estoy mas bien algo desconcertado… has estado como un ente en los pasados dias y de repente un dia te levantas y voila… desapareces y cuando se te localiza, contestas que llegaras antes de la media noche… eres algo unico.

- ¿con que ente? Huh!… me he vuelto un jodido mueble, Damon. Asi que simplemente no pense que mi ausencia se notara.

- no seas dramatica, Elena. Era un simple dia para que trataras de compartir con tu hija.

- no me vengas con pendejadas paternales, Damon. Se te olvida quien soy.

- claro que no, tu no me dejarias ¿cierto?

- ¡BASTA! - Nadia se levanto del sofa y sus ojos brillaban - ¡ya basta!, les pido una noche donde no se quieran arrancar los ojos y donde al menos pretendamos ser una familia normal. - Todos guardaron silencio y se miraron avergonzados, a partir de aquel momento todo transcurrio como en una pelicula en camara lenta, cada uno interpretaba un papel el cual mantuvo hasta finalizar la noche.

Las campanadas de la medianoche anunciando un nuevo año, mantuvo a los habitantes de la casa Salvatore un poco ajenos a la festividad hasta que Nadia corrio a los brazos de Damon riendo como cuando era una niña.

- feliz año papá - Damon le dio un fuerte abrazo y un dulce beso en la mejilla.

- feliz año pequeña - Nadia sonrio y despues de desear cosas buenas a Alaric y Jenna se acerco a Elena.

- feliz año nuevo, Elena - casi le costo decir su nombre de pila.

- feliz año nuevo, Nadia. - y eso fue todo lo que se dijo aquella noche entre Elena y su hija.

_**Regrese y espero que les haya gustado el cap, falta poco para el final. Gracias por seguir leyendola y los reviews. Xoxo Cupcakes. **_

_**Pdta: La pelicula "Breakfast at Tiffany's es una de mis favoritas y se las recomiendo enormemente y las que la vieron creo que estuvo bien la referencia en esa conversacion.**_


	14. Chapter 14

_**CAPITULO 14**_

_**¿ACASO NO RECUERDAS?**_

**Cancion: Don't you remember by Adele**

**Historia original, personajes L.J. Smith y Julie Plec.**

Jenna bajo las escaleras en la madrugada y vio la silueta cerca de la chimenea la cual aun continuaba encendida.

- ¿Elena? - pregunto acercandose con cautela.

- ¿fantasma de las navidades pasadas? - Jenna rio - ojala lo fueras asi recordaria toda la mierda en la que me vi envuelta… una niña, un trabajo de porqueria en un pueblucho olvidado por los hombres y dos personas medio raras dependientes uno del otro.

- es mucho mas que eso, Kat… Elena.

- pues dime porque la verdad me siento mas perdida que en una tienda fuera de temporada.

- genial! - Jenna se acerco a ella - luces deprimida.

- ¿deberia lucir feliz de saber ni donde estoy parada? - Elena inspiro profundo.

- Elena toma un tiempo para aprender a vivir con esto. Nadia la paso bastante mal contigo lejos y ahora que cree recuperarte, te comportas como una tonta, malcriada y una loca. - Elena solto una risita - no te lo tomes personal Elena pero creo que tu personalidad puede ser un obstaculo para descubrir lo que realmente puedes sentir por esa niña y bueno… su padre.

- ¿era un dolor en el trasero en tu mundo?

- uno soportable - Elena y Jenna se miraron sonrientes - trata de ser uno igual para los Salvatore, se merecen un poco de alivio despues de tanto tiempo… en especial Damon.

- ¿Damon? ¿Por qué Damon?

- se paso los primeros años de la vida de Nadia sin saber nada de su vida ni de la tuya y cuando al fin creyo recuperarte paso lo que paso, asi que de repente ocupaba tu lugar con la diferencia de que Nadia no se la hizo facil… Damon ama con todo su corazon y con toda su alma pero por largo tiempo ha estado roto y dividido… ha querido ser un buen papá, el mejor pero tambien nunca ha dejado de quererte y de querer ser el hombre que mejore tu vida… - Elena miro a Jenna confundida - dejalo ser el mejor hombre para ambas Elena.

Mantener calido tu corazon para que el amor encuentre su hogar es una tarea difícil pero cuando al fin lo logras no hay vuelta atrás. Elena despues de aquellas palabras encontro esa calidez que tanto necesitaba y empezo a disfrutar de las pequeñas cosas que la vida le ofrecia… el cariño de Alaric y Jenna cada mes cuando recibia sus visitas… el amor de Nadia y la compañía de Damon.

La esperanza depositada en su familia logro que Elena pudiera convencerse que podia superar todo lo malo y cicatrizar las heridas al fin y al cabo solo tenia que creer y dejar fluir su relacion con Nadia y Damon.

Nadia pasaba las tardes en su laptop, a Elena le parecia inconcebible que su hija de 16 se pasara las horas enteras frente a la computadora solo saliendo dos veces a la semana con su amigo que ella consideraba poca cosa para Nadia. Asi que definitivamente despues de mucho pensarlo decidio confrontarla.

- Nadia ¿puedo pasar? - Elena se asomo a la puerta entreabierta del cuarto de su hija.

- si quieres - contesto Nadia llena de excepticismo y algo de confusion.

- ¿puedo preguntarte algo? - al entrar Elena, Nadia se sento de tal manera que quedara frente a ella - digo… sino te molesta - Elena levanto ambas manos con las palmas abiertas para que ella viera que tenia la guardia baja.

- no me molesta… anda pregunta

- ¿no te aburres estando aquí encerrada todo el tiempo? Digo con ese amigo desadaptado que tienes, no posees mucho material de un ambiente social para tu edad.

- ¿ambiente social para mi edad? Es en serio!

- dijiste que no te ofenderias

- no me ofende que pienses que soy una asocial sino que pienses que es algo malo… solo soy diferente a como tu eras y eso no tiene nada de malo. Además tienes como… ¿Cuántos años… treinta y pico… Y aun te preocupa una vida social activa y alocada? Es ridiculo! - Elena sonreia orgullosa de la madurez de su hija pero sobretodo del descaro con el que le hablaba.

- esta bien ¿Qué haces aquí encerrada todo el tiempo?

- ¿quieres saberlo? - Elena asintio y se acerco a ella con paso seguro. - Esta bien - Nadia suspiro hondo y se posiciono de nuevo delante de la computadora - es un proyecto que he empezado desde hace varios años, me ha tomado tiempo porque lo hacia por periodos cortos de tiempo… - Nadia la miro con tristeza y sonrio un poco - eso quiere decir cuando no estaba deprimida.

Por primera vez Nadia habia decidido hacer algo con todo lo que tenia de Elena desde el principio. Recolecto fotografias y algunos videos con el fin de hacer un video. En el le mostraba a ella cada acontecimiento grato de su vida como Elena Gilbert en conjunto con la de Katherine Pierce. Todo esto le parecio a ella abrumador y se sintio realmente presionada.

- ¿Te sientes bien? - Nadia la noto palida y al punto del desmayo.

- me duele la cabeza… - contesto tocando su sien haciendo presion con los dedos - creo que me recostare un rato.

- no fue mi intencion molestarte.

- no es eso Nadia… simplemente es parte de las secuelas del accidente - con esto Elena se puso de pie y salio del cuarto de Nadia, siguió caminando escaleras abajo hasta llegar al jardin trasero ahí tomo un respiro hondo y dejo salir el aire junto con algunas lagrimas.

Elena se sentia agobia y un tanto exhausta de seguir el ritmo de una vida que no recordaba, de todas las noches buscar un recuerdo en alguna parte de su mente que le indicara que por una vez en la vida habia sido amada y valorada, no por su dinero sino por ella pero al llegar la mañana y los rayos del sol tocar su ventana no habia mas que una mente en blanco y un corazon destrozado.

- ¿te encuentras bien? - esa voz sonaba preocupada.

- tu y Nadia se pusieron de acuerdo para preguntar tonterias - contesto Elena a Damon mientras trataba de ocultar sus lagrimas.

- no quiero molestarte pero pareces trastornada

- claro que estoy trastornada Damon. Vivo en una casa con gente que no conozco a excepcion tuya y que pretende que recuerde cada momento de una vida que no quiero. - las lagrimas de Elena ahora rodaban furiosas por su rostro enrojecido. - trato de ser buena, de mantener la calma, de fingir que estoy bien y que estoy superando todo… pero no puedo mas… me aburri… estoy harta de querer ser la madre de Nadia cuando no quiero serlo.

- entonces vete, Elena - Damon lucia tranquilo y sincero al decir eso - Nadia no necesita ser lastimada, no voy a permitirlo. Asi que si quieres irte… vete.

- ¿crees que si lo hago ella algun dia me perdone?

- ¿sino quieres su amor para que querrias su perdon?

- porque de alguna forma eso me haria sentir humana - Elena hablaba con sinceridad

- no lo se… creo que todos hemos sufrido nuestra parte en esta historia y es hora de tomar una decisión y avanzar ¿no crees?

Elena se detuvo un momento, seco sus lagrimas y miro a Damon a los ojos.

- me ire en la mañana.

- como gustes Elena - ella asintio y entro de nuevo en la casa.

Elena buscaba las palabras menos hirientes y cortante para decirle a Nadia sobre su decision. Eligio simplemente ser breve y concisa.

La cena estuvo silenciosa y tensa. Damon se retiro antes de que acabara dejado a Elena y a Nadia solas.

- no le hagas caso a papá. A veces se estresa y prefiere guardar silencio.

- creo que esta asi por mi

- ¿Qué hiciste? - la curiosidad de Nadia la habia heredado de Elena pero su inocencia ciertamente no.

- tome una decision… - Nadia la miraba esperando una respuesta- acerca de mi estancia aquí. Creo que esto no esta funcionando y lo mejor es que me vaya. - Los ojos azules de Nadia se abrieron de par en par y el color se fue de su rostro - no soy ahora la persona mas indicada para estar cerca de ti. No me considero un buen ejemplo, ni como madre ni como nada.

- asi que simplemente te iras sin importarte nada

- porque me importa es que me voy. Damon y tu estan mejor sin mi

- no es algo que decidas tu

- ya lo hice - Elena se puso de pie dejando a Nadia sola en la mesa del comedor.

La mas joven de los Salvatore jamás habia sentido odio por nadie, ni siquiera por Damon aunque frecuentemente se lo habia repetido por años pero ahora al ver a Elena alejarse sin importarle nada movio una fibra dentro de ella capaz de devorarla viva. Esa mujer que le dio la vida no era mas que una cobarde y esperaba no volverla a ver nunca mas. Nadia no lloro. Nadia no grito. Nadia no vocifero simplemente se sento y espero.

Elena bajo a los pocos minutos y su hija la esperaba.

- No eres mas que una mujer sin sentimientos, una cobarde y una malagradecida. - Elena la miro con los ojos centellantes - esperaba un poco de consideración tuya pero que se puede esperar de la infame Elena Gilbert.

- no te permito que me hables asi. Soy tu madre.

- no eres nada y no vales nada.

Esas palabras llenas de odio de Nadia le traspasaron el alma como un cuchillo afilado, ella las dijo sin escrupulos como solia hablar la vieja Elena. Se dio cuenta que despues de todo alguien si podia quebrarla totalmente.

El silencio reino por un momento tan increiblemente largo para Elena que no pudo ni moverse hasta que sintio que su cabeza ardia como si sus neuronas estuvieran haciendo una fogata e inmediatamente algo bajaba caliente por su rostro. Trato de limpiar sus ojos pero no eran lagrimas, el olor a oxido fuerte y caracteristico la hizo tocar su nariz.

- estas sangrando - esas palabras llegaron como una suave brisa a los oidos de Elena - ¡papá! - grito Nadia - por Dios, estas sangrando - Nadia utilizo sus manos para limpiar los labios de Elena quien estaba inmóvil - papá, llama al 911, Elena esta sangrando.

Una nube aterciopelada negra se poso sobre Elena y la envolvio. Los pasos de Damon eran lejanos y la voz de Nadia se disolvia como una brisa en verano. Al final solo quedo ella cayendo a un abismo de absoluto desconcierto.

Sentados en la sala de espera Nadia y Damon sentia una porcion de culpa por los momentos previos a la recaida de Elena. Sintieron por un momento que habian sido culpables y que ella estaba asi por su culpa. El doctor Foster amigo de la familia salio a hablar con Damon sobre la situación de Elena, Damon al ver su rostro sabia que no eran buenas noticias.

- Doctor Foster - dijo Damon con toda la diplomacia de la que disponia hasta ahora - ¿Cómo esta Elena?

- no te tengo buenas noticias, Damon - Nadia se puso de pie y tomo la mano de Damon - Elena esta muy delicada…

- ¿Qué tan delicada?

- La verdad es que mucho. Elena tiene un traumatismo craneo encefalico grave a causa del golpe de hace unos años.

- pero ella estuvo en coma y se supone que estaba bien.

- La caida le ocasiono una lesion por eso la amnesia retrograda por otro lado esa lesion cerebral fue creciendo hasta convertirse en un daño mayor en todas las areas del cerebro. Ahora esta conciente pero posteriormente perdera la conciencia y estara de nuevo en coma. - el doctor Foster tomo un respiro - Lo mas probable es que ya no despierte.

Aquellas palabras desgarraron el corazon de ambos. Ahora iba a ser un hecho. Elena Gilbert moriria definitivamente y para siempre, ya no seria un fantasma en la vida de Damon o una enigma en la vida de Nadia. Simplemente su corazon se detendria y ella moriria.

Damon abrazo a su hija quien empezo a llorar desconsolada.

- ¿Podemos verla?

- Pueden estar con ella todo el tiempo que quieran. Es mejor que se sienta acompañada ahora que esta conciente. - Damon asintio. El doctor Foster le mostro la direccion del cuarto de Elena y con una palmada en la espalda despidio a Damon.

Damon y Nadia entraron al cuarto y Elena estaba con la vista puesta en el haz de luz que entraba por la ventana.

- Elena - los ojos color chocolate de Elena se posaron en aquellas personas que ahora eran su familia y por primera vez en dias les sonreia con sinceridad.

- ¿Estas enojado conmigo? - Elena solto esas palabras con un tono casi infantil. Damon sonrio y se acerco a ella.

- ¿Qué hiciste de malo para estarlo?

- morire de verdad - Damon abrio los ojos y ella sonrio - no soy tonta Damon. Han venido casi veinte doctores y la mayoria de ellos ni se molestan en disimular la verdad. Ni siquiera Foster.

- ¿Tienes miedo? - esta vez era la voz de Nadia la que retumbaba en aquella habitacion. Por encima del ruido de las maquinas su voz parecia callarlas y en un momento reino el silencio.

- Si - Elena suspiro y un lagrima rodó por su mejilla palida - Nunca he actuado bien. Nunca he hecho nada correcto y solo podre decir que la unica belleza que dejo en el mundo eres tu. Siento mucho tener que dejarte Nadia sabiendo que crees que soy la peor persona que ha existido pero al fin de cuentas tienes a tu lado a Damon que es una de las mejores que he conocido.

Nadia trato de disimular su dolor pero aquellas lagrimas amargas la delataban. Siendo niña habia perdido a su madre a manos de un hombre vengativo y ahora las secuelas de aquella perdida le arrebataban de nuevo la oportunidad de tenerla con ella.

- ¿Cuidaras bien de ella? - Elena le dijo a Damon con un tono de suplica. Moviendo su cabeza de lado a lado y secado las lagrimas de sus mejillas solto un suspiro - Claro que lo haras, que pregunta mas tonta. Lo has hecho todos estos años y lo seguiras haciendo. Sera la mejor mujer que pueda ser y sera gracias a ti. Nunca mereci el amor de alguien como ella, todos mis errores y mis abusos terminaron con este final casi poetico.

- Eres muy dramatica ¿sabias?

- Soy una Gilbert. - Elena sonrio. - Quiero que sepas Nadia que la madre que solias conocer te ama y mucho. Lo intente con todas mis fuerzas pero no pude y lo siento. - Elena hizo una mueca de dolor y puso sus manos en la cabeza. - ¿Podrian llamar a la enfermera? Creo que mi cabeza estallara. - Damon iba a ir personalmente por ella y Elena lo tomo de la mano - Siempre te ame Damon.

Damon se acerco a Elena y susurro en su oido.

- Y yo a ti nena - Elena asintio y dejo que las lagrimas fluyeran como un manantial. - Ahora voy a ir por la enfermera.

Elena fue sedada esa noche pero esa fue la ultima vez que abrio los ojos. Nadia iba despues de la escuela y le hablaba. Ella mantenia la esperanza de que todo fuera como la primera vez y despertara.

Una mañana de primavera Nadia yacia junto a su madre acostada contandole sobre la escuela y de cómo esa semana en particular habia visto las flores mas hermosas florecer y el aire tenia un particular olor dulce. Damon entro y al ver aquella escena sintio como su pecho se encogia y no podia respirar.

- es hora Nadia - Los doctores habian hablado con Damon de que Elena solo estaba viva gracias a las maquinas asi que era su decisión si la dejaba ir o simplemente esperarian. Damon decidio esperar pero despues de un par de dias Elena se debilitaba. Asi que ese dia en particular habia recibido una llamada muy temprano diciendo que a Elena le quedaba pocas horas. Nadia estallo y Damon se quebro pero no podian evitar aquello que iba a ocurrir.

- ¿Puedo quedarme? Por favor papá - Nadia se aferro a Elena y la abrazo fuerte. Damon asintio con pesar y se sento a su lado a hacerle compañía. No paso mas de media hora y finalmente el corazon alguna vez frio de Elena Gilbert se detuvo.

- Cierra tus ojos, escucha los angeles cantar para ti la mas preciosa cancion de cuna. Nada te dañara porque estoy aquí y te amo. No habra nada que te asuste porque yo te acompañare en tus sueños y mas alla hasta el fin porque te amo.

_**No hay monstruos, no hay fantasmas.**_

_**No hay pesadillas, no hay brujas.**_

_**No hay gente que viene a la cocina**_

_**rompiendo los platos .**_

_**No hay demonios que sale del espejo.**_

_**No hay muñecas volviendo a la vida.**_

_**Elijah vuelve a casa .**_

_**Bola de nieve en el cielo.**_

_**Mamá, Nadia, Jenna y Alaric,**_

_**todos juntos en una familia feliz,**_

_**y todo bien con el mundo.**_

- Es precioso Nadia ¿De donde lo sacaste?.

- Mamá me lo decia cada noche. - Nadia posa sus labios en la frente de Elena - Descansa mamá. Ahora todo estara bien.

El servicio fue hermoso. Jenna y Alaric compartieron cosas hermosas de Elena y la familia Gilbert en pleno se sorprendio de todo lo que escuchaban. En ese momento se dieron cuenta todo el tiempo que desperdiciaron juzgandola y buscando en ella algo que no era. Nadia y Damon permanecian juntos y al final de la jornada simplemente cayeron en un sopor que los consumio.

"**Elena Gilbert. Amiga, madre y una mujer indomable****"** su lapida no resaltaba por completo sus cualidades ni juzgaba totalmente sus defectos pero ahí estaba a la vista de todos.

Damon nunca dejo de ir. Nadia nunca dejo de ir. Por años visitaron la tumba de Elena para contarles que sucedia con su vida.

Jenna y Alaric finalmente consiguieron tener un bebe, una preciosa niña llamada Ariel. Era muy dulce y su sonrisa era como una brisa de verano tan calida y espontanea.

Damon despues de que Nadia fuera a la universidad se reencontro con Caroline, él le contó su historia y ella decidio quedarse con él acompañandolo, que creyera de nuevo en el amor y con la esperanza de un futuro mas brillante.

Finalmente Nadia con un futuro prometedor en la música, escribio su primera obra musical en su segundo año en Julliard llamada "Katerina" era absolutamente embriagante y le permitio a el mundo conocer a su madre por medio de aquellas notas, ella no dejaria que su espiritu muriera y como recitaba Isabel Allende: "La muerte no existe, la gente sólo muere cuando la olvidan; si puedes recordarme, siempre estaré contigo." Y Nadia nunca olvidaria aquella mujer que desperto amores y odios pero al final ella fue la mujer que cambio la vida de todos lo que ahora Nadia consideraba su familia.

**Bueno eso fue todo amigas, espero que les haya gustado y disculpen tanta demora. Pido disculpas por no prepararlas para un final pero bueno ya esta aquí.**

**Pd: un pedazo del poema de Nadia para su mamá (negrita) lo saque de la pelicula **_**"En America" **_**de Jim Sheridan, se las recomiendo es muy linda.**


End file.
